Broken
by CFierce116
Summary: (Sequel to Underneath It All) Dean Ambrose is a broken man and is all alone because of jealousy and insecurities. What happens when somebody decides to give him a chance to redeem himself? (Dean Ambrose/OC, Roman Reigns/OC)
1. Chapter One

_**A/N: **__****__**Even after my heart is still racing from The Shield's match tonight, I decided to secretly drop the sequel to Underneath It All, Broken, like I'm Beyonce or some ish. Enjoy :-) **_

_Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and nobody else. Because trust me, if I owned Roman I would rather act out the smut scenes instead of write them. :-)_

* * *

Alexandria wiped the tears that trailed down her face with her jittery hand as she swiped through the picture gallery on her cell phone. It amazed her how pictures could be so deceiving. She looked so happy with Wesley during the photo shoot that her parents scheduled to commemorate their engagement. Wesley was the ideal fiancee for Alexandria: he was a young up and coming Georgia senator that many felt would eventually follow in the footsteps of President Obama. He also had the perfect movie star good looks to match his success. He was the perfect complement to Alexandria, who was the prototypical Southern Belle: prim, proper, and sweet. She was well mannered and never raised her voice at anyone and knew how to support Wesley in all of his endeavors. The two of them appeared that they were made specifically for each other and many of her friends predicted that they would be together until they grew old and grey. Wesley and Alexandria were the picture perfect couple that made many women envy the 25 year old as they wished they were in her shoes.

Too bad Alexandria wasn't so sure if she wanted to be in the position she was in herself.

As Alexandria sat on the plane that she hopped on early that morning to escape Georgia, her bloodshot eyes hidden behind her designer sunglasses, she tried to determine when things started to change. Throughout her life, Alexandria always did anything in her power to please those she cared about ranging from her parents to Wesley. That was why she went to Howard, the same college her parents attended when they were younger. Her heart was set on pursuing a career in contemporary dance that would eventually lead her opening her own dance studio down in Georgia. However, she ultimately abandoned that dream and majored in Accounting, the same field of study her parents chose. That was what they thought was best for her so she followed their advice to please them. She always did things they wanted her to do and never complained or tried to rebel against them. She was the model daughter.

Things seemed to become worse once she began dating Wesley. Instead of urging their daughter to continue building her own career, Alexandria's parents encouraged her to surrender her quest for independence and transform into the perfect Southern housewife. Once again, she didn't put up a fight and eventually ditched the power suits for the frilly and modest summer dresses she wore while hanging off of Wesley's arm at different charity and social events. She became his trophy. His own personal porcelain doll. Alexandria quickly learned that it was Wesley's job to build a life for the both of them doing what he loved while she reaped the benefits and gave up her own dreams with a smile plastered on her face.

But as time trickled by, she became tired of being Wesley's arm candy and yearned for her own identity. As the wedding date inched closer and closer, the more Alexandria started to panic as she felt herself crumble under the pressure of becoming the perfect Southern belle wife. She wondered if this was really for her. Was she really prepared for a life of being the Stepford wife of a politician without any distinctive personality of her own? Could she handle having to plaster fake smile after fake smile on her beautiful facial features as she attended different political and philanthropic events that bored her beyond tears? The more she thought about, Alexandria realized that she wasn't quite sure if she was ready to accept that lifestyle. She wanted to live her own life and make her own decisions, not the life that was created for her by her parents and her fiance. But she knew Wesley, nor her parents, would understand. So she did the only logical thing she could do.

She ran and never looked back.

* * *

An exasperated sigh escaped Dean Ambrose's lips as he hobbled slowly down the corridor. He watched as his coworkers bypassed him and averted their gaze, not wanting to lock eyes with him. They acted as if he was damaged and diseased and didn't want to have anything to do with him. Not that he could blame them.

It had been a little over four months since his misdeeds were revealed to everybody at Roman's birthday party. Since then, the backlash that Dean endured was intense. Not only did Roman cut off all ties with him, but so did Seth. Seth considered Roman like a brother so when Roman was hurt by Dean's betrayal, so was he. His trust in Dean completely evaporated and there was no telling if the two men would ever be able to forgive Dean.

Not only did he lose his two friends, but everybody backstage tended to avoid him as well. It was as if Roman had some sort of spell over them but Dean knew at the end of the day he couldn't blame anybody but himself. People truly saw him for who he was and didn't want to associate themselves with him, afraid that his reputation would rub off on them. Maybe that's why Summer Rae left the company. She was unable to handle the venomous stares people tossed her way and couldn't handle the many hushed whispers she heard whenever she walked down the corridor. So instead she got the hell out of dodge and fell off the face of the Earth.

But that wasn't Dean Ambrose's style. He wasn't the one to run. And never would be.

So he stayed with the company. He told himself he would focus on his career and continue to be a loner. He was used to that kind of lifestyle anyway before he came to the WWE. Maybe being by himself was exactly what he needed. He could eliminate the distractions and focus on his dream which ironically is what motivated him to stab his best friend in the back and end up alone.

However, a certain foe named karma had something else in mind.

Dean still cringed when he thought about it. It was a simple bump during the match when his knee completely buckled. Dean remembered crumpling to the mat in pain, fear settling inside his heart the moment he knew something was completely wrong. Dean wasn't a religious man but as he was being loaded into the ambulance he prayed to God that the injury wasn't career ending. Sure he had been in some brutal matches in the independent circuit. But for some reason he got a sickening feeling in his gut that this was different. Wrestling was the only thing worthwhile remaining in his life and he couldn't afford to lose it too. He knew he made mistakes in his life but he hoped that God wasn't using this to punish him.

Luckily, God answered his prayers.

Instead of his career being ended prematurely, Dean was out of action for the next few months with an ACL tear. The news was a bit of relief to him but he knew that the road to recovery both physically and professionally would be tough. At the time of his injury, Dean was hitting his stride as a mid card heel. This was a role he thrived in and he knew he could excel at and he couldn't wait to show the WWE Universe along with management what he was capable of.

While Dean was satisfied his injury wasn't serious, he quickly became uncertain about his future with WWE. He wasn't sure if he could jump back in where he left off. Anything could occur that could prevent that from happening: he could have a setback during therapy, creative could struggle to find a storyline for him, management could lose faith in him and demote him, or an up and comer could take his spot. The more he thought about it, the more depressed and withdrawn Dean became. He became snippier and wasn't the same goofy, cynical man that everybody had came to know. He didn't have any friends to comfort him and he currently didn't have a career to immerse himself, forcing himself to listen to the doubts that continuously played in his head.

His career as he knew it was over.

He had no friends.

He was alone.

But worst of all, he was broken.

* * *

_**A/N: **__**Let the record show, I'm not really of fan of myself writing sequels. But after some thought, I decided to step outside of my comfort zone and write it. It may be as good as the prequel and it may not be. But hey at least I can say I tried. I'll be updating on a WEEKLY basis so hopefully this can hold you over until next week! **_My first Dean Ambrose fic. Let's see how this goes. R&R :-)


	2. Chapter Two

_**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I know I said I would update this on a weekly basis and for the most part that will be true. But I finished editing this chapter early so I decided to post. Enough of my yapping, enjoy the next chapter. **_

* * *

Roman Reigns couldn't get rid of the goofy smile that had been etched on his countenance for the past nine weeks. A steady stare remained fixed on the small black and white photo that he held in his large hands, staring at image that resembled a small green olive.

This was his child. The child that he created with the love of his life.

The past few months had been a whirlwind experience for the newlywed couple and their lives changed once Alyssa told Roman she was pregnant. Their entire focus now shifted from enjoying the honeymoon phase of their marriage to bringing heir child into a stable and loving environment. They had so much to do: lamaze classes, prenatal checkups, informing the necessary parties of the news.

But right now, all Roman could do was stare at the picture in his hands.

"You're still looking at that photo?"

Roman glanced up to see Alyssa standing in the doorway of his parents' guest bedroom, an amused smirk on her face. Roman sat up in the bed and moved over as she walked in slowly, climbing into the bed next to him. She placed her head on his shoulder as his arm encircled her small waist.

"I just can't believe that this is our baby. We made this person."

Alyssa giggled at Roman's childlike amazement as she ran her hand up and down his arm. "Yep you and your potent sperm surely did make that person," Alyssa replied, giggling when Roman pinched her side.

"I just wish I could've been with you for the first appointment." Roman sighed and shook his head, upset with himself that he couldn't be by his wife's side.

"Didn't I tell you not to worry about it handsome? There will be plenty of appointments to go to. Not only that but you can still be by my side at lamaze class, shopping for things for the baby, and dealing with my hungry pregnant appetite," Alyssa said making Roman chuckle. "I know you're busy right now and I accept that. Trust me, whenever you're not around I'm sure your parents will keep a watchful eye on me."

Roman nodded his head. The two of them were in Pensacola, deciding to tell Roman's parents and siblings the news in person versus over the phone. The future grandparents were beyond excited at the idea of their youngest finally having a child of his own and adding another grandchild to their expanding family. While Roman's father was busy dreaming about training another future wrestler, his mother immediately started thinking of decoration ideas for the baby's room.

"So I take it that Mom talked your ear off about her ideas for the baby."

Alyssa grinned. "She's just excited. Her baby is having a baby. I think it's cute how your parents are so excited although they have so many grandkids already."

"What can I say? They love being grandparents. I can already tell they're gonna spoil this child like they did all my nieces and nephews," Roman said making Alyssa chuckle again. He reached over and slipped the sonogram picture inside his wallet that sat on the nightstand, his gaze landing on Alyssa, concern etched onto his handsome facial features. "How are you feeling gorgeous?"

Alyssa shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't as if she wasn't excited to be pregnant because she definitely was. She simply was still trying to grasp the concept. After her miscarriage years ago, becoming a parent wasn't at the top of her list of priorities. After overcoming her insecurities that hindered her from obtaining a healthy relationship with Roman, Alyssa simply expected to enjoy finally being married to a wonderful man. But now that she was carrying her husband's first child, Alyssa honestly felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

"I'm fine. I got a little winded coming up the stairs but nothing major."

"You're not pushing yourself too hard by inviting everybody over tomorrow are you? I don't want you to be overwhelmed gorgeous."

Alyssa smacked her lips and shook her head. Besides telling Roman's parents, the newlyweds kept the pregnancy news to themselves since they wanted to make sure everything was fine with the baby first after Alyssa's prenatal appointment. The two of them planned to invite their friends over for a small cookout the next day to reveal the secret.

"Roman we're not putting this off anymore. Really I'm fine. Stop worrying so much." Alyssa looked down at her stomach and placed her hand on top of it. "Please tell your Daddy to stop being so protective before I superman punch him," she said making Roman laugh heartily.

"I can't help but worry Alyssa especially now."

"I know babe and I love you for being that way. But a small cookout is not gonna be any harm. I don't know how much longer I can hold in the secret and I already know Cam and Naomi are going to snap on me when they find out I hid this from them." Alyssa and Roman chuckled. She turned to the side to stare into Roman's grey orbs. "How are you feeling? You're always asking me but I know this must be a lot to deal with especially with how things are going right now with work."

Roman nodded his head. He wanted to do his best to be by Alyssa's side every second during the pregnancy but he knew that with his current schedule that was close to impossible. On the days he wasn't home, he was out on the road performing and doing media appearances. His stock in the company was currently on the rise and if all continued to go according to schedule, he would win the Royal Rumble next year, culminating his transition from the mid card to the main event scene. While Roman was grateful for his continued success, he wanted to make sure Alyssa knew none of that mattered in the great scheme of things. The most important thing to him was his family.

"It's a lot to deal with," Roman admitted. "But I can handle it babe. I may not be able to be here physically all the time and experience this pregnancy with you like I would like but just know that I'm here to support you whenever you need me. I know this may be kinda scary after what happened with your daughter."

Alyssa exhaled at the mention of the daughter she lost. Despite her eagerness to become a mother, a small part of her couldn't help but wonder if this pregnancy would end up like her first. It took her years to finally conquer the heartache she experienced as a result of her miscarriage and she didn't know if she couldn't handle something like that again. While she never verbalized her fear, she knew that Roman would be able to catch on easily. He had this uncanny ability to know what she was thinking without her even speaking a word.

Alyssa wiped the tears away that trickled down her face and bit her bottom lip. "That thought has crossed my mind a few times. But I'm not trying to be negative and let my past paralyze me in fear. I know you'll always be by my side handsome and I love you for that. Hell you dealt with my mood swings for so long so I know you're not going anywhere anytime soon," she joked with a smirk in an attempt to ease the tension in the room. Alyssa grabbed Roman's hand and placed it on top of hers that was sitting on her stomach. "As long as I have you and our bundle I have nothing to worry about."

Alyssa leaned up and softly kissed Roman. She whimpered as she grabbed the back of his head, pulling him closer to her. She gently bit his bottom lip, making them part slightly. Alyssa thrust her tongue inside his mouth as Roman's growl filled the room, slowly growing excited at Alyssa's dominant approach. Alyssa wrapped her arms around Roman's neck and straddled his lap, pressing her chest into his. Roman's hands automatically fell to her hips, gripping her skin. Alyssa's hands dropped to the hem of her shirt as she began to raise it, yearning to feel Roman's hands on her heated skin, a sensation she hadn't felt in so long. Alyssa's body quivered at the thought, anticipation causing her pussy to throb.

Roman suddenly pulled his hands away and turned his face, ending the heated kiss.

"You better quit. This is how you got pregnant in the first place," he said in a ragged voice.

A deep blush decorated Alyssa's cheek as she giggled. She pecked Roman's lips again. "Don't act like you're not enjoying it," she mumbled against his lips, her hand dropping to the waistband of his basketball shorts. Her face contorted in confusion as Roman pulled her hands away as he shook his head, pain flashing through her eyes.

"Not now," Roman said, placing his hands on Alyssa's hips and lifting her off his lap before placing her on the bed. Roman slid off the bed and walked towards the bathroom, leaving a bewildered Alyssa alone.

* * *

Dean exhaled sharply as he brushed past fellow travelers, trying his best to make it to the airport terminal that would lead him to his flight to Cincinnati. He harshly bit his bottom lip as he felt the stinging sensation traveling up his leg indicating that he had been on his feet too long. After a meeting with management at the Performance Center in Tampa, Dean was looking forward to being alone in his apartment, his mind sagging heavily with his current dilemma.

Although Dean wished the recovery process would hurry up so he could resume doing what he loved, both management and the physical therapists agreed that he was moving along nicely and was right on track to his targeted return date. That was the good news.

The other bombshell they dropped on him was the bad news.

Instead of putting him back on the main roster once he was cleared to compete, the higher ups instead had a plan in place to have him work a few episodes for NXT to shake off any ring rust he had. On one hand, one could see the benefits in this plan. Instead of being thrusted back into the hectic main roster scheduling, Dean could ease himself back into wrestling action by doing a few shows a month to prevent any setback from occurring.

But in Dean's eyes, this was a slap to the face.

He was a main event talent. Not only was he one of the main components of one of the most dominant stables in the past decade but he had worked too hard to be demoted back to NXT under the guise of it being better for him in the long run. There was nothing for him to learn down in NXT. He had the wrestling ability, the developed character, and was an expert with the ring psychology along with the superb promo skills. If anything he would stick out like a sore thumb amongst the rookies. Dean knew the truth. He knew that his worst fears were coming true. He was free falling to lower card/jobber hell, destined to only put over up and coming talent while Roman was steady rising to the top.

Dean had been out of action for a few months but he still kept his eye on the action going on the main roster. Therefore he saw when Roman won the newly unified mid card title a few months ago. The reaction he got from the crowd showed that WWE management made the right call in pushing him. The WWE universe loved him and it was clear that he had improved exponentially from his time in developmental until now. With the declining health of John Cena, Dean clearly saw that Roman was prime and ready to assume the role. There were even rumblings backstage about his former best friend winning the upcoming Royal Rumble match. Everything in Roman's career looked to be moving towards the right direction while Dean's was worsening by the day.

Dean sighed as he pulled his plane ticket from the back pocket of his jeans. Management allowed him to take a few days to mull of their proposition before requiring a response from him. To be quite honest, Dean was unsure how he should proceed. Should he simply be grateful and accept their offer, happy that they were taking the necessary precautions when it came to his health? Or should he tell them to go fuck themselves and go back to the indy scene where he knew his neurotic and unhinged character would be embraced instead of held back? Dean vowed to use the next few days to come to a final choice.

"Fuck," Dean muttered as he dropped his ticket on the ground. His throbbing knee made it difficult for him to bend over to pick up the ticket and he was never one to ask a random stranger for help.

As Dean's mind started to create a plan to pick up the ticket without causing him much pain, he slowly bent his body over. His movements halted as he watched a smaller hand pick the ticket off the floor. The good samaritan stood upright, handing Dean the ticket as Dean swallowed nervously when his greyish blue eyes locked onto a pair of dark brown eyes. His gaze roamed over the woman's appearance, her slender frame cloaked in a royal blue maxi dress the top of it hanging low somewhat to slightly expose the top of her breasts. A pair of sunglasses sat on top of her hair as a large purse and small duffle bag hung off her wrist. Dean watched as her full lips curled into a smile making him clear his throat.

"Thank you," Dean grumbled, his voice low and gravelly.

"No problem. Did you need some help?" the woman asked, the distinctive southern drawl dripping from her tone.

He shook his head as the two stood in silence for a few seconds. Dean's brain shouted at him to go on about his business, urging him to rest his knee as soon as possible. However, his feet didn't follow his brain's demand as he continued to study the woman in front of him. There seemed to be something familiar about her, something he quite couldn't put his finger on. While he had been having a rough time for the past few months, Dean was still a man at the end of the day and couldn't help but appreciate the sight of an attractive woman.

Dean's flight announcement disrupted his trance, making him shake his head to rid his brain of the cobwebs as he crashed back to reality. The woman shot him a confused look, wondering why he was staring at her without saying anything. He flashed her a grateful smirk and wordlessly walked around her towards the airport terminal.

* * *

"Look at what I have!" Cameron squealed giddily as she held up the bottle of Pinot Grigio while she walked into Alyssa and Roman's penthouse.

Alyssa chuckled as she watched her friend scurry into the kitchen in search of a corkscrew and closed the door. She sighed softly as she moved towards the kitchen, her yellow strapless maxi dress flowing behind her before carefully sitting at the kitchen counter stool. The married couple were busy entertaining their small group of friends at a small cookout before they would reveal the baby secret to them. Although she knew their friends would be happy for them, she couldn't help but be nervous because the reveal made her truly realize that this was really happening. Her and Roman were really having a baby.

"I don't think I've met anybody get so happy at the idea of wine," Alyssa teased with a shake of her head.

"Only lushes like Cameron do." Naomi and Alyssa giggled. Cameron flipped off her two best friends as she grabbed three wine glasses from the cabinet. She poured the wine in one glass and handed it to Alyssa. Alyssa wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

"No that's okay. I'm fine."

Cameron and Naomi shared a look of confusion at Alyssa's refusal since she never declined a glass of wine. Cameron shook off the shock and shrugged her shoulders, sitting the glass down on the countertop. "More for me!" she exclaimed cheerfully as she poured glasses for her and Naomi.

Alyssa and Naomi laughed again as the balcony door opened and Roman walked in with Jimmy and Seth carrying a tray of chicken wings. He placed the tray on the counter and wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders placing a kiss on her temple as Alyssa snatched a wing off the tray, flashing him a smile.

"What are you three giggling about this time?" Roman asked in a playful exasperated tone, a smirk adorning his lips.

"Just how much of a lush Cameron is." Alyssa gestured to Cameron taking a sip of her second glass of wine and busy wiggling happily with her eyes closed, savoring the tangy flavor of the wine as the group laughed at her.

"Well Cam can have her wine but I'm ready to eat! I hope you know I plan on taking home several plates since you cooked all this food!" Seth exclaimed, his eyes greedily staring at the trays of chicken wings, turkey burgers, and ribs Roman grilled to go along with the fruit salad, potato salad, and corn on the cob Alyssa prepared.

Roman chuckled as he glanced down at Alyssa, raising his brow inquisitively wondering if they should tell their friends their bombshell before they stared to eat. Alyssa nodded and rested her head against Roman's chest, silently agreeing to his question.

"Well actually Alyssa and me have something to tell you all. There's a reason we invited everybody over," Roman announced.

"Aw naw. This better be something good if you want to stop me from eating Uce," Jimmy complained.

Naomi slapped her husband in his arm as her eyes landed on Alyssa and Roman, concern emanating from her gaze as her mind began to churn out ideas on what they possibly wanted to tell them. "Is everything okay?" she asked softly, hoping nothing bad happened to her best friend.

Alyssa nodded her head as a lazy grin spread across her lips, reaching out to squeeze Naomi's hand reassuringly. She looked back at Roman who gestured with his head for her to reveal the news to their guests. Alyssa turned back around to face everybody and exhaled slowly. "Cam there's a reason why I turned down the wine and I won't be drinking wine for a long time."

Cameron smacked her lips as she finished the last drop of wine from her third glass. "Don't tell me since you got married you think you too good for some wine and girl time now. Don't act all brand new Lyssa."

Roman and Alyssa chuckled as Alyssa shook her head. She slid off the bar stool and walked over to Cameron, grabbing her friend's hand and placing it on her stomach. "Trust me I still love my wine. But I don't think your niece or nephew will like it as much as I do."

Silence filled the kitchen as everybody's eyes widened, Alyssa's words hanging in the air. Everybody turned to face Roman as he chuckled, a goofy smile on his countenance. Cameron and Naomi's squeals soon broke the silence as they engulfed their friend in a tight hug.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Naomi exclaimed. Alyssa nodded her head excitedly.

"The way this Samoan Gawd puts it down in the bedroom I'm surprised it didn't happen earlier!" Cameron added causing Roman to palm his face with his large hand and the rest of the guests to chuckle, shaking their heads. Cameron pulled away from the embrace and started to pat Alyssa's stomach softly as she grinned widely. She was one that wasn't keen on the idea of getting married and having kids. However she couldn't contain the happiness she felt for her two friends and was definitely looking forward to becoming an aunt.

"How far along are you?" Naomi asked as she wiped the happy tears that trailed down her face also pulling away from the hug.

"Around 9 weeks."

Cameron's held up her hand. "Hold up. You two been keeping this from us for 9 weeks? So y'all knew at your wedding reception? First you get married behind all of our backs and now this. Y'all some sneaky ass people," she playfully chided, placing her hands on her hips.

"It wasn't like that Cam. Roman didn't know until after the reception. But we wanted to make sure everything was okay with the pregnancy first and still get used to it ourselves before we started telling people. Hell we just told Roman's parents and siblings yesterday." Alyssa grabbed both of her friends' hands and gave them a tight squeeze. "But all that matters now is that you both know so y'all can plan the baby shower four our little wrestler or diva," she told them, making Naomi clap her hands excitedly and Cameron to jump up and down happily.

"I hope it's a girl so we can dress her up in all the cutest girly dresses," Naomi gushed.

"Naw, Uce and Alyssa gonna have a boy so he can become the next member of that Samoan dynasty. Sorry to break it to you baby," Jimmy told his wife. Alyssa chuckled as Naomi rolled her eyes at him before returning her attention back to Alyssa.

A lazy smile spread across Roman's face as he took a swig of the beer in his hands, somewhat listening to the conversation Jimmy and Seth were having. He watched as his wife's face lit up with happiness as her best friends surrounded her, rambling about everything they would have to do before the baby was born. Seeing Alyssa so happy warmed his heart and he couldn't help but admit that he was gleeful as well. Alyssa's head turned slightly, catching his stare. Her own grin crept onto the corners of her mouth as she winked at him before turning around to face her friends.

* * *

"Thanks for the help," Alexandria told the other person on the phone as she slid out the cab. Once the cab driver handed her her suitcase, she handed him a few dollars as she ended the call. She stared at the building in front of her and exhaled deeply before making her way inside.

She didn't know what prompted her to come here. It was definitely a spontaneous decision and she didn't know whether it would pay off in the end or not. It could very well end up being a disaster but to be quite honest that wouldn't surprise her. However, anything was better than staying in Georgia at that moment.

As Alexandria approached the door she was seeking, she turned her phone off in an attempt to prevent Wesley or her parents from blowing up her phone with calls or texts like they did when they finally discovered she had left. At this point and time, she had nothing she wanted to talk to them about. She needed her space to think and they would simply have to accept that.

Alexandria raised her fist to knock on the door before stopping herself, thoughts running through her mind on whether she wanted to do what she was about to do. How would she explain her sudden appearance? Would she reveal the entire reason behind her decision to show up or should she keep that to herself for the time being? Sighing, Alexandria rapidly knocked on the door, deciding not to get ahead of herself and to take everything one step at a time.

The few seconds it took somebody to answer the door felt like an eternity as Alexandria held her breath, bracing herself for the worst possible reaction. Once the door swung open, her orbs landed on the woman she hadn't seen in years, her brows furrowing together in confusion.

"Alex?"

"Hey Alyssa. Long time, no see cuz," Alexandria greeted with a nervous smile.

* * *

_**A/N: Enjoy. R&R :-)**_


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: First off, thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I know, I know. It's been far too long since I last updated (a week really feels like a month in my eyes). But real life/writer's block can be a pain in the ass. However, I'm back with a lengthy chapter. Read and enjoy :-)**

* * *

Alyssa exhaled as she sat on the couch, her hand gripping the cold glass of iced tea she was drinking while her eyes watched Alexandria pace around the living room. A range of emotions coursed through her body as she nibbled on her bottom lip. It had been years since she last saw Alexandria, her first cousin from her father's side of the family. Once Alyssa's father died, her relationship with his side ended quickly since they couldn't stand her mother and only tolerated her for Alyssa's father's sake. It had also been months since Alyssa spoke to anybody in her family, deciding that Roman and their friends were the only family she needed. Therefore Alyssa didn't expect to see Alexandria standing on the other side of the door and wondered exactly what she was doing there and how she found out where she lived.

"So how did you-"

"Garrett's wife," Alexandria replied, knowing exactly what was on Alyssa's mind.

"How is Georgia? How are Aunt Paula and Uncle Sherman doing?"

Alexandria sighed as she wrapped her arms around her body as she turned to stare out the balcony window, the overcast sky and soft waves calming her. A few seconds passed before she parted her lips. "They're fine. Everything is fine."

"Alex I know we haven't seen each other in a while but I know when somebody is lying to me." Alyssa frowned. Alexandria turned around to face her cousin before quickly dropping her head to the floor and staring at the sandals she wore. "Why are you here?" Alyssa asked as she placed her glass on the glass top living room table.

Alexandria ran a hand through her hair, rocking back and forth on her heel. Should she tell Alyssa about her issues with her fiancee and her parents trying to run her life as if she was a child? Or should she keep that tidbit to herself for the time being? She exhaled deeply. "I just had to get away," she muttered softly. "I needed a break."

"A break from what?"

"Everything. My parents and their expectations. My fiancee."

Alyssa nodded her head, remaining quiet as she wondered if she should probe for more detail or allow Alexandria to tell her the details on her own. Alexandria plopped down on the couch next to Alyssa and tilted her head backwards to rest on the back of the couch, blinking rapidly to stop the tears from falling from her eyes. "Have you ever felt like everything you did in your life was to please others? Like you were nothing but a pawn in their story which made you unable to create your own story? Then one day you woke up fed up with what your life was becoming but instead of being strong enough to stop it, you ran away afraid to confront the issue head on?"

"When I dropped out of school to become a makeup artist I decided I wanted to do something that made me feel happy and allowed me to enjoy my work. But Veronica wanted me to follow in the footsteps that she mapped out for me. Once I refused she basically wrote me off. When my life crumbled around me, I ran away from Chicago because it was clear to me that there was nothing of importance remaining for me there. I didn't have a family, didn't have a fiancee, and I didn't have a daughter. I couldn't handle staying in Chicago when my life was so fucked up. So I got away from there so I could rebuild my life."

"Do you regret any of it?" Alexandria asked.

Alyssa shook her head vehemently as she placed a hand on her stomach. "Not at all. If I didn't leave Chicago, I wouldn't have the life I have now. I'm happily married and expecting a child with the love of my life. I have a job doing what I love and I have the best friends anybody could ask for. Life is good. The best it has been in a long time."

Alexandria exhaled as she suddenly sat up straight placing her head in her hands. "I wish I could say the same but right now my life is in a free fall right now. I just don't know what to do. I literally just threw some clothes into a bag and hopped on a plane to come here. I have no plans on where to go or what I want to do."

"You know one thing that I've learned over the years is that you don't always have to have your life mapped out," Alyssa said with a shrug of her shoulders. "That wasn't easy for me to accept since I like to plan everything I do in advance. But I've realized that sometimes you just need to go with the flow and have faith everything will work out. Maybe you not knowing what to do next is a good thing."

A silence filled the room as the two cousins were consumed with their own thoughts, neither knowing what to say. Alyssa glanced down at her bare feet as she grew anxious at the awkward interaction with Alexandria. She could tell that Alexandria needed help to wade through whatever trouble she was going through. While Alyssa had vowed months ago that she would move on with her new family, she couldn't ignore the tiny voice inside her that urged her to help the cousin she was once close to as a child.

"How about you take a couple of days to stay here so you can think things through?" Alyssa offered, breaking the silence between them.

Alexandria's head jerked up, her brows knitting together in amazement. She shook her head. "Alyssa I possibly couldn't. I'll just get a hotel room."

"You're family Alex and I'm not going to have you staying at a hotel when I have room here."

"But-"

"But nothing. If my wife offers you a chance to stay here, then you're going to accept it."

Alyssa and Alexandria looked up simultaneously to see Roman walking inside the penthouse, closing the balcony door behind him. Although he knew Alyssa needed some time to talk to her cousin, his protective and worrisome nature prevented him from staying out on the balcony with their friends any longer. He walked over to Alyssa and softly kissed her temple. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it, his way of asking her if she was okay. Alyssa looked up at him and flashed him a tiny smile nodding her head in response.

"I don't want to impose on you two. Y'all are newlyweds and expecting a child. I just-"

"Nonsense. We have a few days off from work so there's no need for you to waste your money on a hotel room Alex," Alyssa said as she reached for her cousin's hand and squeezing it softly. "I've been where you are before. I remember thinking to myself that I wished I had somebody by my side to help me. I wouldn't feel right if I wasn't that person for you."

"You might as well agree because Alyssa can be pushy and stubborn," Roman added. Alyssa scoffed as she playfully squeezed Roman's side making him chuckle.

A sigh tumbled from Alexandria's lip as she nibbled her lip thoughtfully, weighing her options. What could possibly be the harm in staying with her cousin? She wasn't too keen on being by herself in an unknown town, knowing that it would make her constantly mull over her dilemma. There was a reason why Alexandria decided to pop up at Alyssa's even if she wasn't sure what that reason was. But she couldn't ignore the feeling that Alyssa's assistance might be what she needed to get her life back on track.

Alexandria nodded her head slowly before a tiny grin appeared on her face "Okay if you insist," she replied making Alyssa squeal happily.

"I knew you would see things my way! You can stay in the guest room since we haven't started fixing it up for the baby yet. It's not fancy like what you're used to but it has a bed and sheets so it should do," Alyssa said as she gingerly stood to her feet.

Roman grabbed Alexandria's duffle bag and walked up the steps towards the guest room. Alexandria turned around, wrapping her arms around Alyssa's frame. Alyssa's body relaxed in the embrace as she hugged her back.

"Thank you," Alexandria mumbled as she choked back a sob.

Alyssa pulled away from the embrace and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Don't even worry about it Alex," she assured her cousin with a comforting pat on the back before she lead her towards the guest bedroom.

* * *

"Dude I still can't wrap my mind around the fact that you're having a kid," Seth said with a chuckle as his body dropped down into the chair next to Roman, patting his face with a towel to dry the sweat that accumulated on his hairline from the intense workout he, Jimmy, and Roman participated in earlier.

Roman smirked as he took a bite of his chicken sandwich, shrugging his shoulders. A year ago he never would've thought he would've been married and expecting his first child with his wife either. While he was excited and happy about the way his life had changed within such a short amount of time, he also was somewhat anxious and nervous. "I still can't believe it either man. I'm still trying to get used to the idea."

"How did your parents react Uce?" Jimmy asked before he took a sip of his water.

"Pop is already claiming we're gonna have a son so he can be the next member of the Samoan dynasty. Mom is excited to have more grandkids and is already thinking of ideas for the baby room." Roman shook his head as he rolled his grey orbs.

"How is Alyssa handling everything?"

"It's already a little nerve wrecking for her because of what happened years ago with her miscarriage. I'm just trying to make sure I'm there to support her as much as I can so I can ease any fears she has," Roman told his friends. "Now she's dealing with her cousin Alex popping back up out of nowhere. And she's determined to help her deal with whatever drama she's going through. I just don't want her to stress herself."

Jimmy patted his cousin on the back. "I wouldn't even worry about it. Alyssa isn't as fragile as you think she is so she will be able to handle everything."

"Yeah man. Stop worrying so much. Just offer to stay by her side, rub her swollen feet, and have sex with her when she gets extremely horny," Seth said with a laugh.

An uneasy chuckle left Roman's lips as he shook his head, his gaze raising from the remnants of the chicken sandwich he devoured. His jaw twitched slightly as he caught sight of Dean limping into catering. It had been months since Roman saw the man he once considered to be his best friend and mentor. When he told Dean to forget he ever knew him, Dean obliged his request and never approached Roman after the party, an action that Roman mimicked. Despite their friendship being destroyed, Roman was still aware about Dean's injury and being out of action for several months. When he heard the news, he couldn't help but feel sorry for Dean. His career was finally starting to blossom after The Shield disbanded and was basically the only thing Dean had since a majority of his friendships ended as a result of his manipulative scheming. The injury however stalled his momentum and Roman knew it had to be tearing the man up.

"Have you talked to him since the party?"

Roman's thoughts were interrupted by Seth's voice. He turned to look at his friend and shook his head. "Have you?" he asked.

"Briefly when I see him around backstage. But nothing more than a hi and bye. I distanced myself from him when everything came out," Seth said with a sigh. He was also Dean's best friend but couldn't help feel as if there wasn't any trust left between the two once everything was revealed. Although Dean didn't betray Seth, Seth couldn't help but wonder if he would try to do the same thing to him as well.

"I heard he may get sent back to NXT when he gets cleared instead of coming back to the main roster," Jimmy added.

Roman exhaled sharply. He knew if there was any truth to the rumor then Dean was extremely infuriated. Dean had spent years paying his dues in the indy circuit and developmental to get where he was now. The mere idea of being sent back to NXT even if it was being used as a prudent measure would be considered a slap to the face of any wrestler who was as talented as Dean was. His eyes drifted back towards the table Dean was sitting at, noticing that he was sitting by himself. He watched as other wrestlers and divas avoided eye contact with Dean as if he was contagious. Roman quietly mumbled a curse as he felt sympathy gnaw away at him, realization hitting him like a sack of bricks that Dean was now considered a social outcast.

"That's fucked up," Roman said after a few minutes of silence. "I kinda feel sorry for Dean."

"After everything Dean did to you and Alyssa why would you feel sorry for him?" Jimmy scoffed.

"I'm still pissed over him trying to break up me and Alyssa. But that doesn't mean I want to see him fail as a wrestler because of it. Wrestling is all Dean has because nobody else wants to interact with him. He's all alone now."

"And whose fault is that Uce?" Jimmy asked. "Dean has nobody to blame but himself. Yeah it's unfortunate that he got injured and I don't wish injury on anybody. But this is karma biting him in the ass for being selfish and not caring about somebody that had been nothing but a great friend to him. When you betray people as if their friendship is meaningless to you, you deserve to end up alone. And that's exactly what happened to Dean."

"Ro I understand where you're coming from. I feel bad for Dean too because I know how much he loves this business. But you shouldn't be concerned about feeling sorry for him. Your focus should be on your wife and your baby. That's it." Seth stood to his feet and grabbed his tray. "As far as Dean goes, he'll be okay. This isn't the first time his back has been up against the wall and if I know him, he'll overcome this setback. Just focus on being happy with your wife and grateful you're not in his shoes," Seth advised his friend before walking away from the table.

Roman watched as Jimmy followed Seth's movements before he grabbed his own tray and stood up. He knew what Seth and Jimmy were telling him was logical. He shouldn't feel sorry for Dean after his betrayal and should only be focused on his expanding family with Alyssa. But being the good guy that he was, Roman couldn't help but feel compassion for his former best friend. Roman turned around, his gaze immediately landing on Dean. His lips thinned out into a straight line as Dean locked eyes with him. Roman stood stuck in place as his brain churned rapidly to think of something to do or say. While the initial anger he had towards Dean dissipated over the past five months, he knew voicing his empathy towards he man wouldn't appear very genuine.

Unable to determine what he should say, Roman awkwardly directed a head nod in Dean's direction. Dean returned the gesture before Roman walked out of catering.

* * *

A smile graced Alexandria's lips as she studied the framed photo of Alyssa and Roman that sat on the glass coffee table. She turned around as she heard Alyssa enter the room. "Was this at your wedding reception?" she asked.

Alyssa nodded her head, smiling as she reminisced about the day the picture was captured. "We got married at the courthouse but Cam and Naomi insisted on throwing us a reception."

"You two make a great looking couple. You look very happy." Alexandria sighed as she placed the picture back on the table and walked into the kitchen to wash the dishes the two used earlier for breakfast.

Alyssa followed her cousin into the kitchen, leaning against the counter adjacent to her. "I am happy. The happiest I've been in a long time. But are you happy Alex?"

Alexandria briefly stopped washing the dishes, her shoulders sagging with defeat. She never stopped to think whether she was happy. Sure she was grateful for her life and knew that it could be worse. But did gratefulness equate to being happy? Was she truly happy with the way her life was currently and the direction it was headed in?

"I don't know," she mumbled softly, a near inaudible sob escaping her lips as a tear trickled down her bare face.

Alyssa frowned, worry shining in her brown orbs as she placed a comforting hand on Alexandria's shoulder. "Hey, no tears at the Reigns household. We're all happy people until I start getting bitchy with this pregnancy," Alyssa joked trying to lighten the mood.

Alexandria chuckled softly and shook her head, wiping away the tears. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize Alex. But be real with me and tell me what's going on. You didn't go into much detail when you popped up a couple of nights ago and I didn't want to push you. But maybe if you get whatever's heavy on your heart, it'll make you feel better. I know things between us still feel awkward but I'm here to listen."

Alexandria sighed heavily before she raised her head and turned around to face Alyssa, resting her body against the sink. "I'm engaged to a man named Wesley. He's a senator down in Georgia and he's a great guy. He's very intelligent, outgoing, and hardworking. My parents think he's the perfect Southern gentleman and adore him. The only problem is I'm not sure I'm in love with him in the way a woman should love her future husband."

"Why is that?"

"Instead of feeling like I'm engaged to the love of my life, I feel like I'm with a man that's an extension of my parents. Alyssa I don't know if you remember but my parents are very strict. They want to have control of every single thing I do and I dare not try to voice any type of discord. They wanted me to go to the same college they went to, major in the same field they did, live in a place they deemed acceptable, and look a certain way that they feel a young lady should. Whatever they wanted, they got because I just want to make them happy."

"When I first started dating Wesley, things were good. He was very charming and I loved spending time with him. But the moment things got serious between us, he started to act like my parents. He had to approve of things I wore even if I wasn't accompanying him to an event because I couldn't make him look bad. He urged me to quit my good paying job because he feels that a woman's place is in the home. He wants the perfect Stepford wife because he has a certain reputation to uphold since he's constantly in the public eye. So when we're out, I have to plaster on a phony smile and giggle at every corny joke he makes as if everything is perfect at home when it's definitely not."

Alyssa shook her head as she scoffed, happy Roman didn't have the same type of expectations that Wesley had of Alexandria. She couldn't fathom being in the type of relationship that Alexandria was explaining to her. She was a very independent woman and enjoyed working in her dream career. She also was very outspoken and would voice any type of displeasure she had whether it was a wise idea or not.

"Can't say I'm surprised about your parents. I remember how uptight they were when we were younger, never wanting you to get dirty when you played with us. But I would at least think they would loosen up once you got older and realized that you need to make your own decisions. Alex you're an adult now. Why don't you stand up for yourself?"

Alexandria shrugged her shoulders as she poured herself a glass of peach iced tea and took a slow sip. "I think I convinced myself I was used to this type of treatment since I've never been in charge of my own life. I tricked myself into believing I was apathetic to everything."

"Clearly you're not apathetic to it if you're here and not with your fiancee and parents in Georgia," Alyssa countered.

Alexandria looked down at her bare feet, studying the light brown polish on her toes as she nodded her head. "Four days ago, I woke up tired of everything. I was tired of doing things for other people's benefits. I was tired of not living my life for myself. Later that day, Wesley and me argued at our engagement brunch about whether I should be drinking one damn mimosa. He was nervous I would get too tipsy and embarrass him in front of his colleagues and family. It was at that moment I realized this is how my marriage would be. He would always be controlling and always nitpicking every little thing I did or said. I simply decided I couldn't live like that. I lived like that for the past 25 years of my life and I wasn't about to go through another 25 like that. So I left the brunch and took a cab back to my parents' house. I packed a bag and left Georgia as quickly as I could."

"So you didn't tell your parents or Wesley you left?" Alyssa eyes widened in shock as Alexandria shook her head. "So what are you going to do if they come looking for you?"

"I don't know," Alexandria said with a shrug. "They've already been calling and texting me but I've been ignoring them. I just need some time away from everything to think about what I truly want. I need to figure out what will make me happy. Because right now, I'm not happy at all."

Alyssa walked up to her cousin and wrapped her arms around her body. Alexandria's own arms engulfed her cousin's body as she willed herself to not burst out into tears, both from relief and sadness at what she finally admitted to herself.

Alyssa pulled away. "Four years ago, I was in a similar predicament. I had to remove myself from the environment I was in so I could find the happiness I deserved. I'm not here to tell you what to do. But I believe that you need to be on your own and learn to take control of your own life so you can find your own happiness as well Alex."

"That's easier said than done Lyssa. I'll never be able to do that back in Georgia. I have enough money to move into my own place and I'm sure I can find another job. But that won't stop my parents or Wesley from trying to mold me into their idea of perfection."

Another frown claimed Alyssa's features as she paced through the kitchen, her brain racing to create a solution for Alexandria as she ran a hand through her hair. She suddenly stopped in her steps and turned to face Alexandria, a twinkle in her eye. "I got an idea. Now it may be too spontaneous for your taste but I think it'll be the best thing for you."

"And that would be?"

"Come on the road with me."

"You mean like come on the road with the wrestling company you work for?" Alexandria shook her head. "I don't know if that's a good idea cuz."

"Haven't you seen Eat, Pray, Love? This is your chance for self discovery. Maybe you need to step out your comfort zone to find your inner peace and happiness. If I didn't jump at the job offer with WWE and stayed at home to get continuously berated by Veronica, I never would've met Roman. And this life I have now would've been nothing but a dream." Alyssa grabbed Alexandria by her shoulders, forcing the younger woman to look into her eyes. "Stop letting fear of the unknown prevent you from taking this leap. Don't let your parents and Wesley's inevitable disappointment stop you. It's time that you start doing things for Alexandria and no one else."

Alexandria diverted her gaze from Alyssa, the internal war waging inside her brain. Her life was one that exuded predictability. There was always a schedule that she had to follow, a template that was thrusted onto her by her parents and fiancee. That's the only life she knew for her life and she was quite comfortable with it even if she was dissatisfied.

However, the mere idea of doing something completely out the norm excited her. She never had the chance to travel since she always stayed close to Georgia with the exception of college. This would be the first time in her life that she would be able to live her life without people around her telling her what to do. Not only that but this would allow her a chance to reconnect with Alyssa. At first Alexandria didn't know what prompted her to book a flight from Georgia to Tampa but as she stood in the middle of Alyssa's kitchen, mulling over her proposition, she was happy she did. Although the two of them hadn't seen each other in years, Alexandria felt more comfortable confiding in her cousin than she did with the women she considered friends back home. She simply got the feeling that Alyssa wanted what was best for her and didn't have any ulterior motives.

Alexandria slowly nodded her head, making Alyssa squeal happily. "So tell me exactly how does one pack to go on the road with a wrestling company?"

* * *

"How have my two favorite people been today?" Roman asked with a smile as he walked into the bedroom, dropping his gym bag onto the floor.

Alyssa glanced over her Kindle as Roman sat on the side of the bed before leaning over and placing a kiss on her stomach making her giggle. He raised his head and placed a sweet kiss on Alyssa's lips. She grasped his biceps with her hands to brace herself as she whimpered softly. Alyssa pulled away and flashed him a tiny smile, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"We've been great. But we missed Daddy while he was gone," Alyssa replied making Roman's grin widen at his new nickname. "And we had to deal with Auntie Cameron calling us all damn day with suggestions for baby names." Alyssa rolled her eyes as Roman chuckled.

"Do I even want to know what her suggestions were?" he asked. Alyssa glared at him out the corner of her eye making him laugh harder. "I take that as a no."

"According to her, Cameron is the best name in the world and can be used for a boy or a girl. And we can call the baby CJ to differentiate between her and our child. I swear I'm really going to block her number if she keeps calling me. She claims she doesn't want any kids yet she's ready to plan my entire child's life before I even go into labor."

Roman patted Alyssa's stomach softly as he rested his head in her lap and looked up into Alyssa's brown orbs. "Don't be too hard on her babe. I think it's kinda cute how excited she is for us. I can already see our child is going to be spoiled by everybody."

"Including you. This baby is going to turn you into a big softie and have you wrapped around their little finger," Alyssa teased.

Roman rolled his grey eyes although he knew Alyssa's prediction would more than likely become a reality. He could barely contain his excitement at becoming a father and was excited about the life change. He couldn't wait to teach his son the basics of wrestling and football or to push his daughter on the swing set at the park or sit her on his stomach while they watched television. The images caused Roman's heart to swell with love.

"So how was your time with Alex?" Roman asked, changing the subject.

Alyssa bit her bottom lip thoughtfully and batted her eyes innocently at Roman, making him groan, knowing his wife was up to something. Alyssa chuckled as she slapped him on his chest playfully. "What happened?"

"She told me everything that she's going through and why she randomly showed up in Tampa. Without going into much detail, she's currently at a crossroads with herself and needs time to decide what she should do. Something similar to what I went through when I first left Chicago." Alyssa paused to prepare herself for the next part of her sentence. "Sooooooo I was thinking maybe she should come out on the road with me."

"Really? And why is that?"

"I think this can be like her own version of Eat, Pray, Love."

"Her own version of what?" Roman asked, his brow wrinkled in confusion.

Alyssa waved him off nonchalantly. "Nevermind. It's a chick flick. But plainly put, she needs to get away from her mundane life so she can discover what truly makes her happy. She can't do that back in Georgia close to her family. I did something similar after my miscarriage and it worked. So I'm sure it will do the same for her."

"And what did Alex say?"

"She was a little nervous but she agreed to it. I know it's going to be different for her because she's not used to our lifestyle. She's never watched a wrestling show in her life and she may feel out of place at first. But I think it'll do more good than harm. And I think this will give us a chance to revitalize our relationship. I know I said I wanted nothing to do with my family but I feel like Alex needs my help."

Roman dragged a hand over his face and exhaled, Alyssa withholding a breath as she braced herself for his reaction. "Well if she's fine with the idea and if you're sure this won't stress you out, then I have no problem with it."

Roman chuckled as Alyssa clapped her hands happily, a squeal filling the room. He silently rolled off the bed and stood to his feet. He stripped out of his white undershirt, his mind drifting back to the interaction with Dean early that day and sighed again. He pulled on one of his white t-shirts. "Gorgeous can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

Roman sat back down on the bed. "Why is it so easy for you to be the bigger person and help Alex especially after the way your family treated you?"

Alyssa sat her Kindle on the bed and laced her fingers together. She shrugged her shoulders. "If I learned anything these past few years it was that I had to learn to let the past go. Do I wish I was closer to my family? I do. Do I wish they were there for me when Veronica treated me the way she did? Absolutely. But they didn't and I have to accept that just like I have to accept that my relationship with them won't be as strong as I would like. But Alex had nothing to do with that. She was only a kid when all of that happened. All I know is that she came to me because she needed help. I wish I had somebody to help me four years ago because maybe my journey would've been easier. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't help Alex based off something she had nothing to do with. That's not fair to her."

Roman nodded his head as he placed it on his palms, his arms propped up by his knees. Alyssa's brows furrowed in confusion as she leaned over and rubbed his back in a soothing motion and placed a kiss on his temple. "You're a bigger person than I could ever be sweetheart," Roman mumbled.

"I find that hard to believe. What makes you say that?" Alyssa asked.

Roman dropped his hands. "The fact that you move past the hurt and pain so easily is commendable. I wish I could do the same."

Alyssa nibbled her bottom lip, realization hitting her that Roman was referring to Dean. The newlyweds didn't mention Dean or Summer Rae, both vowing to leave both of them in the past where they belonged. However, it was clear that Roman was still hurt over Dean's betrayal.

"What happened Roman?"

"I saw Dean at the performance center earlier for the first time since the party. Seeing him look so lonely and beat down after everything that happened to him from becoming a social outcast and his injury, I couldn't help but feel bad for the man. But then Seth and Jimmy told me that Dean doesn't deserve my sympathy after everything he did to me. I just don't know how I should feel."

Alyssa remained silent, memories of the encounter she had with Dean a couple of months ago floating through her mind. She cleared her throat. "Don't get mad at me but I have something to tell you," Alyssa said as Roman turned his head slightly to face her. "The day you proposed, Dean came over to talk to me."

Roman's brown raised curiously. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Alyssa shrugged her shoulders. "I knew you weren't completely over what happened with Dean and I didn't want to upset you on our anniversary," she explained. "During the conversation, I got the feeling Dean truly regretted the decisions he made. He saw that he was wrong teaming up with Summer to break us up so he could sabotage your career. I just got this feeling that he was genuinely sorry. The day he came over, I saw the same broken man you saw today. Depressed because he was lonely and his career was hanging in the balance because of the injury. I can understand why you're having this internal battle on whether you should feel sorry for him because I had the same battle."

"However I don't think you're a bad person for feeling that he doesn't deserve your sympathy. My situation with Alex isn't the same ass yours and Dean's. Dean was your friend and he stabbed you in the back. He let his jealousy and insecurities cloud his judgement and ruin the friendship between you two. So if you feel as if he doesn't deserve your compassion then I say you have every right to feel that way."

"I still have some residual feelings about it all. I still want to know why he did what he did. He explained it somewhat at the party but I just feel like there's more to the story." Roman sighed, shaking his head. "I thought when everything came out at the party that would be it but it's still weighing on my mind. I don't know what to do."

Alyssa frowned as she crouched behind Roman and placed her hands on his shoulders. She began to softly knead his tense muscles making a satisfied sigh escape his lips. "It's understandable that you have some unresolved feelings Roman. He was your best friend and you really didn't get to talk to him about why he did what he did in private. Maybe that's what you need. Maybe you need to sit down with Dean and have an honest conversation with one another. Then after that you can decide what to do."

Roman's head lulled back as his eyes eased closed. He knew Alyssa's advice was sound but he didn't know if he was emotionally ready to take that step with Dean.

"It's just gonna take some time for me to get to that point," Roman admitted softly.

Alyssa nodded as she climbed off the bed and sat on Roman's lap. "I know baby. And I'm not trying to rush you towards a reconciliation or tell you that Dean deserves a second chance. All I'm saying is that you have a decision to make and you can't run away from it. But whatever you decide, just know that you'll have my support as always."

Roman stared into Alyssa's eyes as he nodded. He still couldn't grasp how lucky he was to have her in his life but was grateful that she was there for him to confide in whenever he had a problem he didn't feel comfortable sharing with anybody else. Just like Roman was her rock, Alyssa was his anchor, always holding him down when he needed it the most.

"I love you," Roman declared softly, his voice firm.

"Love you too." Alyssa leaned forward and kissed Roman on the lips, cooing softly at the sensation of his velvet lips on hers, sending her senses into a frenzy. She pulled his bottom lip inside her mouth with her teeth, lightly sucking on it. A tingle ran down her spine as her hand gripped Roman's messy ponytail, a moan flowing from her mouth. Roman pulled away, shaking his head.

"We can't. Your cousin-"

"Is out shopping at Target. So we're all alone handsome." Alyssa started to place open mouthed kisses on his neck. "I just want to make love to my husband. I miss your touch. I miss my pussy wrapping around your dick. I miss you baby," Alyssa whispered against his skin. "Don't you miss me Roman?"

Roman's eyes eased closed, his breathing shallow. It had been months since the two made love and for him to say he wasn't getting excited by Alyssa's kisses and dirty talk would've been a bold face lie. However, whenever Alyssa attempted to initiate sex between the two he instantly clammed up at the idea.

"Baby girl, I'm tired. I just want to take a nap."

Alyssa immediately stopped kissing Roman's neck and pulled away, smacking her lips. She moved off his lap, her smile disappearing and replaced with a scowl. "You know if I'm too fuckin fat for you to want to fuck, you could just say that instead of using that lame ass excuse."

"Alyssa I've had a long day. Don't start this shit," Roman warned, his tone even.

Alyssa held up her hands. "Oh I get it Mr. Reigns. You're exhausted from your hectic work schedule. So exhausted that you can't make love to your wife. Your schedule ain't stop ya ass from plowing into me damn near every night and knocking me up but I understand it's too much for you to handle right now," Alyssa said, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"It's not like that-"

"Well what is it Roman? Huh? What's the big fuckin problem?"

Roman sighed as he placed his head in his hands. In addition to Alyssa's increased libido during her pregnancy, her moods changed more frequently as well. Just a few seconds ago, the two were sharing a sweet moment as Roman confided in his wife. Now they were involved in an intense argument at his lack of enthusiasm to make love to her.

"Can we please just drop it?"

Alyssa chuckled wryly, snatching her Kindle off the bed. "I tell you what. When you're ready to tell me what's up your fuckin ass, then we'll talk. Until then, stay out my damn way," Alyssa said before stalking out the room and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N: We're only on Chapter Three and the drama has returned. Uh oh. R&R :-)**


	4. Chapter Four

**_A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follows, favorites. I swear it took me the longest time to edit this chapter but I persevered! Now, I wouldn't be me if I didn't provide y'all with a chapter that makes ovaries potentially explode. Enjoy. _**

* * *

"You know you're trippin right?"

Alyssa stuffed the pineapple flavored Sherbert ice cream in her mouth and rolled her eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be on my side?" she asked Naomi, adjusting her body on the bed to find a comfortable position.

"I'm always on your side Lyssa. But when you do something stupid, I have to check ya."

Alyssa sighed as she dropped her gaze from Naomi. It had been a few weeks since her argument with Roman and the tension between the two was palpable and suffocating, neither of them budging to apologize to the other due to their stubbornness. The logical side of Alyssa knew that she blew things out of proportion in regards to Roman abstaining from intimacy with her. She knew that Roman loved her and enjoyed making love to her. However, her emotional unstableness refused to let her view their current blow up reasonably. Instead the hormonal and insecure version of her quickly jumped to conclusions about why Roman continued to turn her down for sex.

"I just don't know why Roman is so against having sex with me," Alyssa admitted softly. Naomi was the only friend she confided in about the argument, feeling comfortable that the woman would give her sage advice instead of overreacting as Cameron may have.

"Well maybe you should have asked him, in a calm tone, instead of blowing up like you did."

"You're right." Alyssa nodded her head, placing another spoonful of Sherbert in her mouth. "But I just got upset at the idea that Roman might not be attracted to me anymore."

Naomi smacked her lips as she moved closer to the Alyssa, pinching her side causing the pregnant woman to yelp in pain. "What the hell Naomi?"

"Girl don't start this insecure shit! Now you know that man is head over heels in love with you and wants nobody else but you, flaws and all. Why would you even think he isn't attracted to you?"

"It's been months since we've made love Naomi. Three months to be exact. What other explanation could there be besides I'm too fat for my husband to make love to me and that he finds these skinny divas more attractive than me?"

Naomi exhaled deeply as she ran her hands over her face, trying to regain her patience with her best friend. She knew this was nothing but Alyssa's hormones playing tricks with her mind and making her insecurities appear. However, she thought that after everything her and Roman endured, she would know that nobody else could take her spot in his heart, no matter how fat she believed she was.

"How about instead of assuming the worst, you have a calm conversation with your husband and see where his head is at. This pregnancy is new to him Alyssa and I'm sure there's some reason why he is acting the way he is, one that isn't centered around how you look. Don't let your insecurities blow this little argument up into a bigger issue than it has to be. Just talk to Roman," Naomi advised her.

The sound of the door clicking caused Alyssa to look up from her hands, a tiny smile appearing on her face as Roman walked into the room returning from the media session he had before the house show later that night. Although there was still tension remaining between the couple, she couldn't stop her heart from fluttering whenever her eyes landed on him.

"Poppa Reigns how's my second favorite Samoan doing?" Naomi greeted with a grin as she stood to her feet, quickly giving Roman a hug.

Roman hugged Naomi back, pulling away and shrugging his shoulders. "I'm good. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine besides having to deal with your big head cousin and his crazy ass," she replied, grabbing her purse off the floor as Roman chuckled. Naomi turned to face Alyssa, tossing a knowing glare her way. "I'll see you later at the arena. Remember what I said."

Alyssa watched as Naomi left the room quickly, the door closing behind her. She turned back to face Roman who was busy removing his clothes from his chiseled body. She knew he was trying his best to be a comforting and supportive husband during her pregnancy and she couldn't help but feel somewhat bad for lashing out at him instead of hearing his side of things. That was how the old Alyssa reacted in the past. If she wanted the marriage to work, she had to learn how to efficiently communicate with him instead of blowing up when things didn't go her way.

"How was your day?" Alyssa asked quietly.

Roman turned his head slightly to face Alyssa, his brow raising at the first complete sentence she had spoken to him in quite some time. "It was fine even if I had to wake up at 6 this morning." He pulled a cut off t-shirt over his head before making his way over to Alyssa, placing a soft kiss on her temple, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Roman hated the strain that was currently on their marriage, missing the sweet times the two shared with each other. He simply wanted things to work out but wasn't sure exactly how to proceed.

Roman placed his finger underneath Alyssa's chin and lifted her head so he could gaze in her eyes, biting the corner of his bottom lip. Without another word, he brushed her lips with his. Alyssa's eyes eased closed as she sighed happily as she slowly sat up, her arms wrapping around his neck as Roman's arms captured her waist to pull her body closer to his. The moment Roman's tongue caressed Alyssa's, her body relaxed in his embrace as her moan filled the room.

Every time they kissed, Alyssa was reminded of their first kiss. It still amazed her how kissing Roman still made her stomach do back flips and the blood to rush to her brain. The moment his hands touched her, a fire was ignited inside of her, making the desire and love for her husband increase exponentially.

Roman pulled away, frowning slightly when he saw the tears trailing down Alyssa's face. He brushed the droplets away with his thumbs as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Gorgeous why are you crying?"

"Because I'm a dumbass," Alyssa replied, her voice almost inaudible. "I'm sorry for snapping on you."

Roman exhaled as he pulled Alyssa onto his lap, pecking her neck. "I accept your apology. And I'm sorry as well."

"For what? You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I should've communicated with you about why I was refraining from making love with you instead of shutting you out. I know you must've been going crazy, wondering why I was acting the way I was."

Alyssa's gaze left Roman's as she nodded her head. "I thought you didn't find me desirable anymore and that's why you were avoiding making love to me since we found out I was pregnant."

Roman sighed, his heart breaking as he listened to Alyssa's confession. It was never his intention to make her feel that way and he could've kicked himself in his own ass at his reluctance to share his fears with her, seeing the choice did nothing but exacerbate her insecurities. "Baby girl there's no other woman that I desire more than you. You're incredibly sexy and will always be sexy to me no matter how old we get. No other woman comes close to you, pregnant or not. You make my heart rate speed up whenever you come around and you still have the ability to make my palms sweat like I'm back in high school. I'm sorry that I started to shut you out but that was because of my own worries and nothing that you did yourself."

"What do you mean?" Alyssa asked.

"Like a typical man, I was afraid I was gonna hurt you or the baby if we became intimate. I know how much you want this baby and you don't want this pregnancy to end up like your last. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I caused something bad to happen to your or our child." Roman flashed her a saddened smile, realizing how foolish his fear was. "I was being too over protective as usual."

"Why didn't you just tell me that?"

"Because I'm a dumbass too."

The couple shared a quick chuckle. Alyssa rested her head in the crook of Roman's neck and sighed again, her breath warming his skin causing his grip on her hips to tighten. "I don't like fighting with you."

"I don't either gorgeous. These past few weeks have been tough as hell with us not talking. It drove me crazy not being able to hold you in my arms like this," Roman admitted. He placed a soft kiss on Alyssa's hairline.

A few minutes of comfortable silence filled the room, the sound of their heart beats the only sound permeating the air. Roman cleared his throat making Alyssa glance up at him through half lidded eyes.

"Do you have any plans for your birthday yet?"

Alyssa shook her head and exhaled. Her birthday was coming up soon and she hadn't really gave it much thought, her focus centered on her pregnancy. "To be honest, I really haven't thought about it."

Roman flashed Alyssa his signature smirk and pecked her lips, grabbing her behind her thighs and lifting her off his lap before depositing her on the bed softly. He hovered over her and licked his bottom lip, his plan that he concocted a few days ago running through his mind. "Good let me handle it."

"What do you have up your sleeves Mr. Reigns?" Alyssa raised an inquisitive brow, her curiosity piqued at the idea of another extravagant surprise from Roman.

"You'll just have to wait and see baby girl," Roman whispered, turning on his heel and walking towards the bathroom.

* * *

He was a fuckin sell out.

That was the only thought that ran through Dean's mind as he took a sip of his water, his breathing labored from the intense workout he had for the past hour. He was finally at the point in his recovery where he didn't need the crutches anymore and was allowed to return to his normal workout routine combined with a few sessions of physical therapy. His progress was going extremely well and before long he would be allowed to resume in ring activity.

However, he wouldn't be wrestling for the main roster but for the developmental roster instead.

Dean took the time management provided him to mull over their offer. The old Dean Ambrose would've told WWE officials to fuck themselves and ask for his release because he was too damn good to be stuck with the other wrestlers that could barely talk their way out of a paper bag or that didn't know how to properly take a bump. He deserved better treatment than what he was currently receiving.

Instead once the time arrived for him to give them their answer, Dean decided to accept it. Management did tell him that this wouldn't be a permanent situation, just a precaution to make sure he didn't over work himself when he returned. And if all went well he could be back on the main roster in time for the Royal Rumble. So in the end things didn't look as bleak as Dean originally thought.

Yet Dean still couldn't help but feel like a sell out.

Dean shook the thoughts from his head, running a towel over his sweat drenched dirty blonde curly hair to soak up the sweat he accumulated in the gym. He gingerly stood to his feet and made his way out the indoor hotel gym, expertly moving past the other hotel guests en route to the elevator.

As Dean silently waited, raucous laughter grabbed his attention, making him turn his head towards the hotel bar. He inwardly rolled his eyes as he caught sight of Cameron from The Funkadactyls cackling along with Alicia Fox and another woman that was turned away from him. _'That woman knows she has a loud and obnoxious mouth on her,'_ Dean mused to himself, cringing as she laughed again. The trio stood up from their seat to leave the hotel bar when his breathing became hitched in his throat as his gaze settled on the anonymous woman he ran into at the airport weeks ago.

Dean watched as the woman grabbed her purse from the bar top, pushing her long black hair off her forehead. Her dark brown eyes darted around the lobby nervously as Cameron and Alicia's talking became animated, nibbling her bottom lip as she remained quiet. Her body was covered in a pair of thick black leggings and a loose shirt, flat shoes on her feet. As Dean continued to study the woman's movements, she suddenly looked up and locked eyes with him. The two shared the gaze for a few seconds, neither looking away as an unfamiliar fluttering sensation appeared in Dean's stomach. _'What the fuck is up with you Ambrose?'_ Dean chastised himself silently. This was the second time that he was stunned into a silence as he stared at the mysterious woman, mesmerized by her appearance. This was completely out of character for Dean and he didn't know how to react.

The moment the two shared was quickly interrupted as Cameron's loud laughing broke the woman out of her trance. Dean observed as the woman turned to Cameron and whispered something to her, causing Cameron to glance towards Dean. A snarl appeared on her face at the sight of Dean, her eyes rolling before she turned back to the two women she was with, whispering something in response.

The ding of the elevator brought Dean back to reality, allowing him to step inside. As the doors closed, Dean leaned against the wall easing his blueish grey eyes closed. As his mind tried to rid itself of thoughts about the woman, he couldn't help but wonder how did she know Cameron. Was she a new diva added to the main roster? Was she a friend from back home? And if so, did she know Naomi or most importantly Alyssa? Dean exhaled as worry started to seep into his pores at the thought. What if she was actually friends with all three of them? Dean was positive that they told her he was damaged goods, a no good man, and unless you wanted to be exiled like he was, it was best to stay far away from him.

The elevator arrived to Dean's floor, prompting him to open his eyes. As he stepped off the elevator, shaking his head, Dean decided to simply forget about Cameron's friend and focus on getting his career back on track instead. He was on a mission to show management that he could still be an exquisite performer, despite returning from an ACL injury. His attention had to be centered on that task, and not the unidentified beauty.

She, like the rest of the locker room, more than likely wanted nothing to do with him anyway.

* * *

"You know I hate surprises," Alyssa whined as Roman helped her out the car, slamming the door shut. Her full lips formed into a pout making him chuckle at her childish behavior.

"You say that at first but then you see how great my surprises are and you end up loving them," Roman teased with a cocky smirk.

Alyssa smacked her lips as she pulled her sweater closer to her body watching Roman grab their luggage from the trunk. A couple of weeks after they reconciled, the couple caught a red eye flight back to Tampa once they finished taping Smackdown. Roman woke her up earlier that day informing her to pack a small bag because they were going on a trip. At first Alyssa was against the idea, finding the option of sleeping in their gigantic, comfortable king sized bed for the next two days more appealing. But after some heavy petting and smoldering kisses from Roman, she finally budged.

A few minutes later, the newlyweds stood outside a hotel room as Alyssa's eyes darted around curiously observing the ambiance. The hotel exuded a modern feel, extravagant chandeliers hanging on the ceiling, glass top tables placed throughout the hallway. Roman turned to face Alyssa, a coy gleam in his grey eyes. His hands landed on her growing baby bump she concealed behind a stretchy jersey tank top as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Are you ready for your birthday surprise gorgeous?" he whispered, his deep voice sending a chill throughout her body. She nodded her head, eager to know what Roman had up his sleeve this time, her restlessness getting to be too much. Roman inserted the key card in the door and pushed it open, allowing Alyssa to walk in the room first.

A soft gasp left Alyssa's lips as she was greeted by the romantic decor. Red rose petals were sprinkled throughout the room both on the plush carpet and the king sized bed. A tray of peaches and strawberries along with two glasses and a bottle of sparkling cider sat in the middle bed. A gorgeous view of the Orlando city skyline sat directly in front of her, the balcony doors of the hotel open to allow a calm breeze to flow inside the room. A spacious bathroom housing a large rectangular shaped tube and a shower enclosed by a glass door was situated to the right of the bedroom. As Alyssa stepped further inside the room, she couldn't help but think that the room was simply magnificent. However, as her eyes traveled towards the ceiling, a cheeky grin spread across her plump lips when she saw the best feature of the room: the mirror attached to the ceiling above the bed.

"Babe we could've just sat at home and ate Chinese food. You didn't have to do all of this for my birthday," Alyssa said softly.

"I wanted to," Roman admitted as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I don't want to become one of those husbands that become complacent and stop doing all the romantic stuff I did for you when we were dating. If I have anything to do with it, you'll know how much I adore you each and every day."

"You already do that," Alyssa interjected, turning to face him.

"But I could do it on a more consistent basis. Gorgeous I never want you to feel as if I don't find you desirable anymore. I don't want any other woman. You're it for me. I wanted to show you how much I appreciate you and how much I love you. This is my time to spoil you so allow me to do that and don't try to fight me every step of the way," Roman said with a chuckle making Alyssa push him in the chest playfully.

Alyssa's eyes eased closed as she engulfed Roman in a hug, tears pricking her eyes. She slowly looked up at him and exhaled, once again realizing how lucky she was to have a husband like Roman. "Thank you."

Roman nodded his head as he leaned down and kissed Alyssa slowly, his grip around her waist tightening. Alyssa sighed as her body melted in his muscular frame, her teeth gently pulling his bottom lip into her awaiting mouth. Roman growled against her lips as his hands found their way to her ample backside and squeezed it. The moment their tongues touched, Alyssa's hands gripped Roman's biceps tightly, the blood rushing to her head and making her feel lightheaded.

Roman sucked Alyssa's lip into his mouth and released it with a loud pop when he pulled away, causing her to whimper. He smirked. "We got all night to kiss each other baby girl," he whispered, placing his forehead on top of hers. Roman grabbed Alyssa's hand and lead her to the bathroom. She stood off to the side silently as he started running bath water, making sure the water temperature was comfortable enough for her. As the tub started to fill up with water and bubbles, Roman turned to face her. He bent his index and middle fingers backwards, gesturing for Alyssa to step closer to him.

Once Alyssa was in front of him, Roman pushed her heather grey sweater off her shoulders, allowing it to fall to the floor. His hands dropped to the hem of her hot pink tank top and helped her pull it over her head to reveal her small baby bump. After her bra was discarded, releasing her full breasts, Roman leaned back, his lust hungry gaze traveling over her body. A crimson blush crept onto Alyssa's cheeks as her arms instinctively covered her body. Roman shook his head and grabbed her arms, pulling them back to her sides.

"Don't do that," his voice rumbled. "You're beautiful. Don't hide yourself."

Alyssa nodded as Roman stood straight up, hooking his index fingers into the waistband of her leggings. He pushed the fabric down her legs along with her underwear. Roman leaned over and softly kissed her bump, his grey eyes locking with her. "I love you," he whispered against her soft skin. Before Alyssa could reply, he traced the inside of her slick folds with his finger causing her to hiss satisfactorily. "And I love how you're always so wet for me."

Alyssa's eyes clenched closed, her breathing shallow as she braced herself for the oral onslaught from Roman. Her thighs slightly quivered in anticipation as she thought about how much she missed getting that type of attention from him for the past few months. Instead, Roman stood to his feet and kissed her cheek as Alyssa smacked her lips. "So you're doing the teasing now?" she asked.

Roman's deep chuckle filled the bathroom. "It's not so nice is it? But don't worry, I got all the time in the world for me to feast on that sweet pussy."

Alyssa's knees buckled at Roman's dirty talk, language he hadn't spoken in the last four months. Roman grasped her hand and helped her into the tub slowly. Once her body relaxed in the warm water, she looked up at him. "There's always room for one more you know," she said as she bit the corner of her bottom lip.

Roman growled at the seductive stare Alyssa tossed in his direction. "Just relax and I'll be right back."

Roman picked Alyssa's clothes off the floor and disappeared out the bathroom. Alyssa leaned against the back of the tub, her eyes easing closed. Her sex throbbed between her legs in anticipation as she imagined the passionate love making she was about to engage in with her husband, something that she had been without for far too long. She had been waiting for this moment ever since he told her a couple of weeks ago that he was going to show her how much he craved her, her impatience growing higher than before. Now that the time was here, she wanted to jump his bones as soon as she could but she knew Roman would drag everything out until he felt she couldn't take anymore.

Alyssa's eyes slowly opened as she heard the bathroom door close. She anxiously gulped as she watched Roman walk towards the tub stark naked his long raven, wavy locks flowing down his back as he carried the tray that sat on the bed earlier. Her stare landed on the tribal tattoo that was sprawled onto his chest and arm, subconsciously licking her bottom lip in appreciation at the erotic image.

"Damn, you're good at this teasing thing," Alyssa muttered as Roman poured cider into the two glasses while he laughed. He handed her one before climbing into the tub. After a few moments to adjust themselves in a comfortable position, Roman pulled Alyssa to lean against his chest as she sipped the cider.

"I don't how I ended up so fortunate to have you in my life but I'm glad you're here and you're willing to deal with my mood swings." Alyssa giggled softly. She glanced over her shoulder, her gaze turning serious. "You're the love of my life Roman and I appreciate you so much. Our child is lucky to have you as their daddy."

"Correction: Our child is lucky to have us as their parents. You're an amazing wife and you're going to be an amazing mother. Don't sell yourself short babe."

A comfortable silence filled the room as the two sipped their drink. Once they were done, Alyssa's head lulled backwards as Roman slowly fed her, moans escaping her lips as she bit down into the delicious fruit. She winked at Roman as she felt his dick jump against her ass as he growled in response.

"You're too much Mrs. Reigns," Roman whispered, placing a kiss on the base of Alyssa's neck. Alyssa squirmed at the feeling of his peck on her sensitive spot, exhaling sharply.

Roman slowly washed her body as he massaged away the aches and pains, the couple enjoying each other's company, sharing small talk with one another. Because of Roman's hectic work schedule along with Alyssa's schedule, this was the first time in a long time the two of them were able to relax with one another and enjoy their time together. As Roman placed soft kisses alongside Alyssa's neck, he couldn't help but admit that this was one of his best ideas.

"Ready to get out the tub baby?" Roman asked, reaching his hands around Alyssa's chest and plucking her nipples softly.

Alyssa purred softly, shaking her head. "Let's just stay like this for the rest of the night please?"

"I actually think you'll like what I have planned next," Roman whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear before his tongue traced the bottom of her ear lobe. He grinned as he felt Alyssa grip his thighs. With a final peck on the spot behind her ear, Roman carefully stood up, climbing out the tub as he held out his hand for Alyssa. He wrapped a plush white towel around her body, instantly chasing the chill that greeted her body away before he patted his damp skin dry with his own towel.

Once they were back in the bedroom, Roman sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Alyssa between his legs, pushing the towel away. His thumbs rubbed the smooth skin on her hip bones before his hand dropped to her sex, two of his fingers slipping inside her. He bit his bottom lip as he felt her hold his fingers hostage, her juices coating them generously. Roman eased his fingers in and out of Alyssa causing her to moan. He looked up at her with half lidded eyes, his dick instantly hardening as he watched her pull and twist her nipples. He increased the pace causing Alyssa's heavy breathing to increase. "You ready for me aren't you baby?" he asked, his voice low. Alyssa nodded her head. "No, I want to hear you say it Alyssa. Say it."

Alyssa inhaled deeply, her chest heaving up and down. "I need to feel my husband inside of me. Please Roman I don't know if I can wait anymore," she begged, her pussy muscles clenching Roman's fingers tightly.

Roman removed his fingers from inside her and stood up. He held the digits to her mouth, silently ordering her to taste herself, a gesture he found endearing and sexy. Alyssa engulfed the fingers that were slick with her juices, her stare remaining fixed on Roman's as she slowly sucked tasting herself, knowing how much the action turned him on.

"Lay down," Roman instructed.

Alyssa obliged and laid down on the soft bed, staring at her reflection in the mirror on the ceiling. Roman followed her stare and smiled. "You like the mirror don't you?"

Alyssa nodded her head. "I can't wait to watch you make love to me in the mirror," she divulged softly, her eyes glazed over with lust.

Roman growled and kneeled on the bed. He pushed Alyssa's legs apart and hovered over her, resting his weight on his hands in a planking position. Roman treated her with another sensual kiss before his mouth landed on her neck. He licked and lightly bit her skin making Alyssa coo softly. His lips traveled to her breasts and circled her left nipple. Alyssa winced sharply, arching her back. The mere touch of Roman's tongue drove her insane since her breasts were very tender due to the pregnancy.

"Shit," Alyssa moaned as she watched him repeat the action again in the ceiling mirror. His right hand gently kneaded her other breast, plucking her nipple. Roman pulled her left nipple into his mouth and released it before turning his attention to her other breast and repeating the same action as her hand dropped between her legs.

Roman stopped orally pleasing her breasts and moved Alyssa's hand, shaking his head. "I'll worry about doing all the work. You relax Alyssa. You got that?"

"Mmmhmm," Alyssa responded with a nod of her head, the fire inside her growing hotter at his dominant attitude. She simply loved it when he took control.

"Now just sit back and enjoy this moment baby," Roman whispered as he placed kisses down Alyssa's body.

Alyssa's pelvis arched off the bed as she felt the tip of Roman's tongue touch her clitoris. He licked the length of her slit and pulled the small bundle of nerves into his mouth with his teeth. Alyssa looked into the ceiling mirror and almost fainted at the sight of Roman's face buried in between her wide spread legs. She almost forgot how it seemed the world stopped when Roman pleased her pussy with his lips and tongue. Alyssa ran her hands through Roman's hair and gripped it tightly, her legs perched on top of his shoulders, her toes pointed downward.

"Yesssss Roman eat your pussy," Alyssa moaned as she thrust her pelvis upwards to meet Roman's tongue quicker. Her head thrashed around the bed as she felt her juices trickle down her thighs.

Roman groaned as he inserted his tongue inside her, flicking it upwards and making her grip on his hair tighten. He inhaled her sweet raspberry scent as her essence coated his tongue, his thumb circling her clitoris in clockwise motions while his lust for his gorgeous wife increased significantly. His patience quickly disappeared. He had to have her now.

Roman quickly pecked Alyssa's clitoris making her body shiver slightly before he lifted his head. He licked away the juices that were still on his lips and fell onto the bed next to his wife, turning on his side. He pulled Alyssa closer to his body, wrapping an arm around her waist as she turned on her side as well so that they were in a spooning position. He brushed the nape of her neck with his lips before trailing kisses to her shoulder blades, his hand once again dropping between her legs and rubbing her clitoris slowly as he pushed his hardness against her ass.

"You ready for me gorgeous?"

"Oh, Ro, yes I'm ready," Alyssa breathed.

Another groan fell from Roman's lips as his free hand raised Alyssa's leg and he slowly entered her. Alyssa inhaled a sharp breath and Roman placed his top leg between Alyssa's as he thrust inside her slowly. Roman became heady as he felt Alyssa's pussy wrap snugly around his dick, her Kegel muscles clenching around his length tightly. He missed sharing this kind of intimacy with Alyssa and couldn't believe that he was so stupid to avoid making love to her. That was a mistake that he would never make again.

"Fuck I missed this pussy gorgeous," Roman growled, softly biting Alyssa's shoulder. He continued to slip in and out of her, his body rocking back and forth in a leisurely movement. Although this was significantly different from the wild passionate sex they usually had, the slow methodical love making was just as efficient.

Roman glanced up at the ceiling mirror, studying Alyssa as her lips parted open, her fingers rolling her nipples roughly as she looked at their reflection. Roman pulled her leg back further around his waist as his penis poked her G-spot making a primal scream escape her lips.

"YES RIGHT THERE!" Alyssa screamed loudly, the tingling sensation between her legs making her believe she was close. Roman continued to push into her body, his pace quickening. The sound of his pelvis slapping against her ass caused Alyssa's eyes roll to the back of her head, her heartbeat increasing as she met each of his thrusts with one of her own.

"That's right baby, throw that pussy back just like that," Roman ordered, his voice an octave lower. "You like looking at me plunge into you don't you? Seeing that is turning you on?"

"Yes Ro, it's making me wet as fuck," Alyssa purred, her eyes opening again to look in the mirror, her clitoris throbbing as more moans filled the room. "Baby lemme get on top before I cum please," she begged quietly.

Roman's fingers pinched Alyssa's clitoris causing her to yelp. "You wanna ride this dick sweetheart?" he asked making Alyssa nod her head in reply. Roman removed his penis from Alyssa and laid flat on his back, watching with a careful eye as she moved to straddle him. "Face away from me so I can watch that ass move when I'm pounding this dick inside of you," Roman instructed.

Alyssa bit her lip as she sunk down on his length, sighing satisfactorily as he slowly filled her, feeling his dick invade her so deep it felt as if he was sitting in the pit of her stomach. Once he was situated fully inside of Alyssa, she started to roll her hips forward, gripping his penis inside her pussy, her juices blanketing his throbbing member.

"Tell me what you want gorgeous."

"Slap my ass. You know how I like it babe."

Roman obliged his wife as he slapped her ass roughly, the sound of his hand against her flesh filling the room and making her pace quicken. Alyssa ran her hands through her hair and pulled it, her eyes landing on Roman's reflection in the mirror. She watched as the sweat glistened on his chest and hairline as he raised his pelvis to plunge into her hot core. His concentrated expression made her legs tremble, signaling that she was close to her release.

"You ready to cum baby girl?" Roman asked feeling her body spasm as he continued to pump inside of her, alternating between fast and slow.

Alyssa stuck her finger in her mouth, wetting it with her saliva. "Yeess baby make me cum please."

Roman grunted as he pounded his penis into Alyssa as she rubbed her clitoris furiously with her damp finger. A few seconds later, she screamed out her release, her body tensing up as the orgasm washed over her. After a few more pumps, Roman roared out her name, his seed spilling inside of her. Roman sat up as his chest heaved up and down and slipped out of Alyssa, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he whispered softly.

"I'm wonderful." Alyssa turned her head to face him, placing a delicate peck on his lips. "I love you."

Roman's arms wrapped around her body pulling her into his muscular chest, nuzzling the side of her neck. "I love you too sweetheart," he mumbled into her skin, his warm breath tickling her before he leaned backwards, the two of them cuddling with each other.

* * *

**A/N: Gotta love that make up sex. R&R :-)**


	5. Chapter Five

_**A/N: As usual thanks for the love. So are all my fellow Shield fan girls okay? I'm kinda ashamed to say that break up hit me harder than I thought. Here I am thinking I'm just a Reigns fan and yet I'm like "NOOOOO! THEY WERE PERFECT TOGETHER!" I'm just glad I got to see The Shield wrestle their last match together at Payback live AND IT WAS AWESOME! But damn Seth, why you had to do that? *sighs* Enough of my rambling, on to the update!**_

* * *

A sigh tumbled from Alexandria's lips as she cradled her cell phone between her head and shoulder, listening to the voicemail her mother left her. She chuckled wryly as she listened to her mother chastise her for leaving Georgia and not replying to anybody's calls or emails. Instead of her asking if everything was okay, she ordered her daughter to stop acting childish and to come home this instant to take care of her responsibilities.

Alexandria deleted the voicemail before placing her phone down on the wooden bar top. She circled the rim of the martini glass as thoughts swirled around in her mind, her eyes watching the different people walking in and out the hotel bar. It had been a couple of months since she left Georgia and flew to Florida. Her original plan was to only stay for a week or two so she could make a decision about what she should do. However, that plan was soon abandoned and she found herself staying in Tampa for much longer, even beginning the process of looking for an apartment. For some reason, Alexandria couldn't bring herself to head back to Georgia and face the consequences of her actions. Not only did she not have the guts to face Wesley and her parents, but she was still unsure of what she wanted.

Alexandria exhaled again before she stood to her feet and dropped a few dollars on the bar top to pay for the pop she barely touched. She grabbed her coat sitting on the stool next to her and walked out the bar, patting her pockets for the room key to Cameron's room. Alexandria made the decision to room with the rambunctious diva to give Alyssa and Roman some privacy, and it was an interesting choice. She was used to hanging around quiet, mild mannered, polite women, traits that one would rarely use to describe Cameron. Sharing a room with her took some adjustment but Alexandria wasn't going to complain since she was being nice enough to let her stay with her.

Alexandria briskly walked across the linoleum floor of the hotel lobby, her knee high riding boots clacking on the floor. As she rounded the corner to the hallway that led to the elevators, her pace quickened as she saw the door about to close. "Hold the elevator please!" she called out as frantically. Her hand reached out to stop the door from closing when she watched a larger hand hold it open. Alexandria slipped inside the elevator, resting her back on the wall as she attempted to catch her breath.

"Thanks," she mumbled as her eyes eased closed.

"No problem."

Her brown eyes opened at the sound of the gritty voice and she turned her head, her eyes landing on the man she helped at the airport the day she flew into Tampa. Her brows furrowed together, wondering exactly what he was doing there before she mentally slapped herself when she realized he must be staying there since it was a hotel after all.

"Hey, how are you?" Alexandria greeted with a polite smile.

The stranger nodded his head wordlessly making Alexandria frown at the rudeness. An awkward silence fell over the two as they were consumed with their own thoughts. Alexandria habitually glanced out the corner of her eye, her gaze roaming over the man's appearance from his disheveled curly hair to the wrinkled white button down shirt he wore to match his faded jeans. The moment his eyes lifted and caught her stare, she quickly turned her head. A heated blush covered her cheeks as she nibbled her bottom lip, feeling his eyes boring into her frame.

Alexandria glanced at the elevator buttons, noticing that the man had selected the floor that was designated by the hotel for WWE personnel specifically. She turned back to face him, her brow raising curiously. "So you work for WWE?" she asked. Since she didn't watch the product before she started traveling with Alyssa, she didn't know who was a wrestler and who wasn't.

"Yeah."

"Oh you work with my cousin Alyssa. She's a makeup artist."

Alexandria watched as an unreadable expression crossed the man's face before he nodded his head, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "Something like that," he replied as the elevator came to a halt, indicating that they arrived to their floor.

The doors opened and the man stepped off the elevator without another word as Alexandria followed, stopping short as she searched through her large purse for her vibrating cell phone. She looked up from her search to see the stranger gingerly walking in the opposite direction, a slight limp in his step. "Did you need any help?" she offered as she quickly appeared at his side. She grabbed a hold of his arm, her breathing becoming shallow as she felt his muscles flex under her grip.

"No, I got it!" the man hissed, snatching his arm from Alexandria's grasp, his steely blue orbs locking onto her brown eyes as he shot daggers at her.

An incredulous look appeared on Alexandria's countenance as she stumbled back a bit from the stranger's abruptness. An agitated scowl soon crept onto her lips as she defiantly held her hands up in a surrendering motion. "Fine! I was just trying to be polite you don't have to be a dick about it!" she chastised before turning on her heel and quickly walking towards her room, rolling her eyes at the man's bad manners.

* * *

"What's that funky smell?" Cameron asked, her face distorted in disgust as she walked into Alyssa and Roman's hotel room. Naomi and Alexandria looked around, sniffing before the ugly smell invaded their senses. Three pairs of eyes landed on Alyssa who absentmindedly ate an ice cream sandwich as she typed away on her cell phone, closing the door with her foot.

She glanced up from her phone to see her friends staring at her. "What?"

"Alyssa why your farts smell like road kill?" Cameron asked, making Naomi and Alexandria giggle. Alyssa lowered her gaze to the floor her cheeks flushed red from embarrassment.

"Y'all I can't help it! Every time I move another fart slips out! I breathe, I fart. I blink, I fart. This shit is becoming unbearable!" Alyssa whined as she trudged back to her bed and flopped down, a sigh tumbling from her lips.

"Well I guess that's one of the things you have to deal with when you're pregnant. Just gotta make sure you carry a bottle of air freshener everywhere you go," Alexandria joked as she sat down on the love seat that sat next to the bed making Alyssa toss a side eye in her direction.

"Besides the gas, how you feeling Mama?" Naomi asked as she sat down on the bed next to Alyssa, handing her a bottle of water.

It was a few weeks removed from Roman and Alyssa's romantic getaway and she couldn't be happier that she was able to reconnect intimately with her husband. The trip was something that came right on time and got them right back on track. However, Alyssa was quickly growing agitated at the other pregnancy symptoms she was experiencing. Besides the overwhelming flatulence, she was constantly forgetting things she normally remembered and her back aches were becoming more frequent. Luckily, Roman was there being the great supportive husband as always, helping her remain calm and stress free whether it was by giving her a massage or taking her on short walks so they could spend time talking about whatever came to mind.

"Some days are better than others but for the most part I'm great. I'm almost halfway done with the pregnancy and things between me and Roman couldn't be better," Alyssa revealed with a grin. "I can't wait for this holiday break so we can spend some time off the road and with his family."

"How was the birthday getaway?" Cameron asked with a wiggle of her brow.

Alyssa's grin widened as a gleam appeared in her brown orbs before she lowered her gaze to the water bottle in her hand, a giggle escaping her lips. "It was very nice. It was exactly what we needed," she said with a blissful sigh.

Cameron and Naomi shared a knowing look. "We've seen that look before. Somebody got them some loving!" Naomi exclaimed, her suspicion being proved true when the deep blush appeared on Alyssa's cheeks. "Glad to see Roman was able to turn that frown upside down."

"Yeah because trust me, some Grade A penis can fix any sour mood," Cameron added.

The two divas shared a laugh as they gave each other a high five, Alyssa rolling her eyes. Cameron turned to give Alexandria a high five, frowning when she didn't return the gesture. "Damn Lex you're just gonna leave me hanging girl?"

Alexandria smiled apologetically and shook her head. "I didn't mean to. It's just that I didn't have anything to add."

"Why not?"

"It's just..." Alexandria trailed off and turned her face away shyly.

"It's just what? Spit it out girl!" Cameron urged impatiently.

"Damn Cam stop badgering her," Alyssa admonished with a shake of her head as she noticed the deep crimson blush adorn her cousin's cheeks.

"I was just trying to see why Alex would leave me hanging and why she feels like she has nothing to add to the conversation. I mean it's not like she's..." Cameron stopped mid sentence as her eyes widened at the realization that hit her. "Oh my God are you a virgin?!"

Shock registered on Naomi's face as she stared at Alyssa who in turn looked at Alexandria with a curious expression. Alexandria avoided all of their gazes as she stared at her intertwined fingers, the blush intensifying a clear indication that Cameron's assumption was indeed true.

"Oh, that's interesting," Naomi said quietly.

"Wow a 25 year old virgin. Never thought I would meet somebody like you," Cameron mused.

"Cameron!" Naomi and Alyssa exclaimed.

"I'm just saying I never met a grown virgin before. Not that there's anything wrong with it of course," Cameron quickly added, hoping she didn't offend Alexandria.

Alexandria nodded before raising her head, flashing the other three woman a small smile to show she wasn't put off by their reaction. Although Alyssa's two best friends had gotten to know her in the past few months, there was still a lot they didn't know about her, including the fact that she was a virgin. She wasn't shocked by their response since she was already accustomed to it.

"It's not as if I think there's something wrong with having sex before marriage. I was just always raised to wait until I'm married to share that special gift with somebody I love."

"I don't understand that logic because what if a woman doesn't want to get married? She has to go dickless for the rest of her life? And if you do want to get married shouldn't you test drive the car before you sign the paperwork?" Cameron asked as she rolled her eyes dramatically making the other women laugh. "Why are y'all laughing? I'm serious!"

"That's what makes the shit so funny," Naomi replied, her laughter increasing when Cameron flipped her off. Naomi turned to face Alexandria and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Well I think it's commendable in this day and age to refrain from having sex Alex. Don't get me wrong, I'm not sure if I could've done it but it's nice that you stuck to your morals despite all of the temptation present in the world today."

"Yeah I don't know how you do it girl because the first time I got some of Roman's dick, I was hooked. Was no turning back," Alyssa explained as she started chewing a candy bar she found in her night stand drawer.

"See I told y'all Reigns be putting it the fuck down in the bedroom. That's why she popped off now!" Cameron giggled as Alyssa threw the balled up wrapper before she narrowly dodged the flying object.

"So do you think you'll still wait until you get married?" Alyssa asked.

Alexandria shrugged her shoulders. With everything she was currently going through, she really hadn't gave much thought onto whether she would still follow the moral that her parents instilled in her at a young age. Sure she was trying to forge her own path in life, but she had become so accustom to abstaining from sex that it seemed like second nature to her.

"I'm not sure to be honest. It's one of those wait and see kinda things honestly."

"Well at least you can still please yourself on your own so you won't go stir crazy," Cameron said with a wink.

"Only problem with that is that I've never masturbated before."

"WHAT?!" Alyssa, Naomi, and Cameron exclaimed in unison, the horror on their faces apparent.

"Ok, now you tripping Alex. No dick and no battery operated boyfriend? Girl no wonder you're so uptight! You need to let loose!"

"I just..I never felt comfortable doing that. Like I would feel like a weirdo."

"Girl there's absolutely nothing wrong with pleasuring yourself. How do you expect a man to know how to please you when you don't know yourself what feels good to you? All women are different so you need to learn what makes you enjoy sex so you can teach the man because trust me, some men are naturals and some need a little assistance," Naomi said with a coy grin.

"I was just raised in a very uptight household so those types of actions and desires were frowned upon by my parents." Alexandria sighed, silently wishing she could be as carefree and open as the other three were when it came to sex. Just the mere action of discussing it made her squirm in her seat.

"Well your parents ain't around now and you're grown so what's stopping you from playing with ya'self?"

"Cameron," Alyssa said with a shake of her head, smacking her lips.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin," Alexandria admitted softly, crossing and uncrossing her ankles nervously.

"Girl if you need help buying a vibrator I can help you with that!"Now it's not the same as having some bomb penis that makes your toes curl, but it'll hold you off until you find that. Because trust me the search might be a long process since all dick is not created equal."

Alyssa and Naomi giggled loudly at Cameron's eagerness and brash attitude as Alexandria lowered her head nervously, silently wishing the floor would open up and swallow her inside. Before Cameron could continue her diatribe about the joys of vibrators, the door opened and interrupted the ladies' conversation as Roman and Jimmy walked in, their gym bags hanging off their shoulders. Once the door closed behind them, the men walked over to their wives and gave them a quick kiss. Roman's head dropped to Alyssa's stomach and placed a kiss on her bump, his goatee tickling her skin.

"Damn, Roman's a sap for that baby already," Cameron said with a shake of her head.

Roman tossed a playful glare in Cameron's direction as Alyssa nodded her head. "He was a sap when I told him. Y'all should see him always staring at the ultrasound picture although he can't see anything really. I just hope this isn't a girl because she's going to be his spoiled princess and I won't be able to handle her at all."

"Well the baby would just be taking after you because he spoils you rotten already." Naomi laughed some more as Alyssa playfully punched her in the arm. "Have you two started thinking about names?"

"You know, CJ is still available!" Cameron chimed.

"Cam we are not naming our child after your crazy ass," Roman quipped making the other occupants of the room laugh as Cameron pouted and folded her arms.

"The plan is I'm going to pick the first name and Roman is going to pick the middle name since we want the middle name to be Samoan."

"Only problem is somebody's being too picky with the first name." Roman's gaze landed on Alyssa who lowered her head and sighed. "But I'm sure we'll have one by the time the baby is born."

"So what the hell were y'all talking about? We heard y'all laughing all the way by the elevator," Jimmy said, glancing at the group of women.

Naomi, Alyssa, and Cameron shared a look before bursting into another raucous laugh as Alexandria anxiously recoiled in her seat. Roman and Jimmy looked at the group weirdly before shaking their heads, realizing it must've been a woman thing.

* * *

Greyish blue eyes stared at the dark brown liquid in the glass, swirling it around like the thoughts that swirled around his head. Dean lifted the glass to his lips finishing the double shot of Jack Daniels with one gulp. His orbs darted around the hotel bar watching as a group of WWE wrestler sat in the back of the bar having a few drinks to celebrate the upcoming holiday break, their animated conversation filling the area. Dean exhaled sharply as he stuffed his hands in the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a few dollars to pay for his drink.

Christmas was right around the corner and Dean was less than thrilled. Since he didn't have any family to celebrate the holiday with, he became a honorary member of either Seth or Roman's family, celebrating the holiday with them. Now that option was completely out of the question now and Dean was going to spend the holiday like he spent every day for the past seven months: alone.

Dean stood to his feet to leave the bar so he wouldn't miss his flight the next morning when his eyes landed on the woman that he ran into a few days ago, Alyssa's cousin. He studied her movements as she sat at the opposite end of the bar, her eyes focused on the cell phone in her hand. Dean bit his bottom lip as he thought back to how he snapped at her when she offered to help him once they left the elevator. Dean was a proud man. He didn't want anybody's sympathy and he definitely didn't need anybody's coddling. But once he made it back to his room, he couldn't help but feel guilt eat away at him for how he treated her. The woman was simply trying to help him and be nice so there was no reason why he should've bit her head off.

Dean's gaze roamed over the woman's body. Her slender frame was cloaked in pair of form fitting jeans and a chunky knit fuchsia sweater, black riding boots on her feet. Her hair was pulled away from her face in a neat ponytail showing off her flawless skin, her lips curled into a tiny smile. Before Dean realized it, he felt his feet moving and a few seconds later he was standing next to the bar stool she was sitting in.

"What are you having?"

The familiar gritty voice caused the woman to look up from her cell phone. She rolled her eyes once they landed on Dean and turned away from him. "None of your business," she mumbled.

"Look I'm trying to be nice-"

"You're capable of being nice and not rude? I find that hard to believe," she said, continuing to pay attention to the text message she was reading on her phone.

An agitated sigh escaped Dean's lips as he placed his hand over the woman's phone, causing her head to snap up, her stare ablaze with irritation. Dean swallowed nervously at the intense stare, a chill running down his spine. "I'm trying to apologize for being a dick to you by buying you a drink. So once again, what are you drinking?"

She snatched her hand from under Dean's, nibbling on her bottom lip thoughtfully. The few seconds of silence between the two caused Dean's palms to sweat before she finally nodded her head, her shoulders relaxing. "Mai tai," she answered, gesturing to the stool next to her.

Dean waved the bartender over as he gingerly sat on the stool. "Mai tai for the lady and another Jack for me," he ordered. He turned to face her. "I'm sorry about biting your head off the other night-"

"Alexandria."

"You didn't deserve it Alexandria. I should've been grateful anybody was trying to help me."

Alexandria shrugged her shoulders and waved nonchalantly. "Apology and drink accepted. It's neither here nor there-" she trailed off realizing she didn't know his name either.

"Dean," Dean replied.

"Don't even worry about it Dean. But thanks for the apology."

The bartender returned and sat their drinks in front of them. Another moment of silence surrounded them as they sipped their drinks, neither knowing what to say. Dean wasn't a big talker and he could see that the same thing applied to Alexandria.

"Why aren't you over there with your coworkers?" she asked breaking the silence, gesturing to the group of wrestlers situated in the back of the bar.

Dean followed her stare before returning his attention to her, shaking his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Not my scene really. Some of them tend to get obnoxious when drunk and I'm not trying to deal with that."

Alexandria nodded as she turned to catch a glimpse of two male wrestlers arm wrestling with each other, the audience surrounding them cheering them on. She rolled her eyes as she turned to face Dean again. "I definitely don't blame you."

Dean chuckled lowly as he took another sip of his drink. "So what brings you on the road with Alyssa? Helping her with the pregnancy?" he questioned. Although he wasn't friends with Roman anymore, news of Alyssa's pregnancy made its way around backstage. Dean knew how much Roman wanted kids one day since he was in favor of having a large family like the one he was a part of. He couldn't help but still be happy for his former friend.

Dean watched as a range of emotions flashed through Alexandria's eyes before she nodded her head. "You could say that. I haven't seen her in years so it seemed like the perfect chance to catch up with her," Alexandria explained as she looked to the side at Dean. "I take it you know her?"

"Yeah. I was...I work with her and her husband Roman," Dean told her, opting to omit the nature of his relationship with both Roman and Alyssa. "So are you going to be on the road with her until she goes on maternity leave?"

Alexandria shrugged her shoulders as she twirled the straw in her glass. "I really don't know. Haven't really thought about it. I'm using this visit as an opportunity for me to work out some things in my life as well. So I really don't know when I'll be leaving."

Dean pursed his lips to prevent his curiosity from asking a question that clearly wasn't his business. He guzzled the remainder of his drink and stood up. "Well I'll probably see you around," he said awkwardly, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Thanks for the drink again." A warm smile that didn't quite reach her eyes crept onto Alexandria's lips.

An unfamiliar chill traveled through Dean's body as he felt the urge to stay and talk with Alexandria for a little bit longer. Shaking it off, he turned around and walked out the bar leaving Alexandria alone.

* * *

A few hours later, Alexandria attempted to quietly tip toe in the room she was sharing with Cameron. She had managed to sit down in the hotel bar for longer than she originally planned, thoughts consuming her about the current state of her life as the realization quickly hit her that reality would slap her hard in the face sooner or later, reminding her that she simply couldn't run from her problems.

"And where were you Miss Thang?"

Alexandria glanced over her shoulder as she watched Cameron emerge from the bathroom, dressed in her pajamas before she plopped down on her bed. Alexandria walked over to her suitcase and started pulling clothes out of her suitcase she would wear to the airport the following morning followed by a tank top and a pair of Victoria's Secret PINK shorts.

"Just went down to the bar to clear my mind," she replied before she walked into the bathroom. A couple of seconds later she entered the bedroom and tossed the clothes she wore that day in her suitcase.

"Look Alex I just want to apologize about earlier. I didn't mean to make you feel awkward about the conversation we had or for you to think I think you're weird for being a virgin."

Alexandria exhaled, memories of the conversation she had with the other women earlier flowing through her mind, anxiousness creeping into her body. "Don't worry about it. I just don't talk about sex as freely as y'all do. But it's fine. I'm not asking y'all to change. It'll just take some getting used to."

Cameron nodded her head in agreement, satisfied that Alexandria wasn't upset with her. Over the past few months, the younger woman slowly become an integral part of the friendship circle composed of Alyssa, Cameron, and Naomi and the diva merely wanted to keep the peace between all four of them and make sure Alexandria didn't feel uncomfortable in any way.

"So I have a question."

Cameron glanced up from her cell phone, looking at Alexandria curiously. "What's up?"

"Do you know somebody named Dean? He claims he works for WWE."

Cameron cleared her throat nervously, running a hand through her honey brown hair. She hadn't mentioned his name in months, obliging Alyssa and Roman's request to not bring the man up whenever they were around. "Yeah I know him. What about him?"

"Nothing really. I just ran into him a few times, ran into him at the bar tonight and he ended up buying me a drink."

"Why?"

"To be nice I guess," Alexandria replied with a shrug of her shoulders, deciding not to go into detail about her last encounter with Dean.

Cameron sighed as it quickly dawned on her that Alexandria was unaware of Dean's connection with Alyssa and Roman. She was sure the man didn't divulge that information to her and she was unsure if she should be the one to do so either.

"Do me a favor Alex. Stay away from Dean."

Alexandria's brow crinkled in confusion. "What? Why?"

"Girl you know how these men are. They see a brand new woman on the road and instantly try to get into her panties. I don't want to see you become another example backstage. It would be in your best interest if you simply avoided him. Dean can't be trusted at all," Cameron warned before she turned on her side, instantly ending the conversation.

Alexandria stared at Cameron's back, a tiny voice telling her that there was much more to the story than Cameron told her. It appeared as if she had some personal vendetta against Dean which motivated her to warn her away from Dean. Alexandria bit the inside corner of her bottom lip as she turned off the lamp on the nightstand, settling into the plush hotel bed to sleep, thoughts running rampant in her mind about what was the big secret Cameron was hiding from her about Dean.

* * *

_**A/N: R&R :-)**_


	6. Chapter Six

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Nothing much to say here but enjoy :-)**_

* * *

Alexandria rounded the corner, carrying two passion fruit flavored smoothies, narrowly dodging workers and performers as she made her way to Alyssa's work station. The WWE crew was back on the road after a brief holiday break and things were starting to get hectic backstage as the company was preparing the groundwork for their Wrestlemania pay-per-view, which Alyssa affectionately called WWE's version of the Superbowl. The past few days Alexandria watched as Alyssa nervously fluttered around as she along with Roman awaited word on the company's plans for him this year. Apparently he was on track to become the new face of the company and this year would determine whether or not the plan was still in place. Seeing Alyssa anxiously await word showed Alexandria how supportive she was in regards to her husband's career, making a tiny part of her envy the relationship the two of them shared, wishing she had the same type of relationship with Wesley.

This was the first Christmas holiday that Alexandria hadn't spent with Wesley or her parents in some time. Of course, the holiday didn't pass without her receiving a few voicemails and texts from them, urging her to talk to them. Whereas her parents demanded she stop acting childish, Wesley simply requested that she let him know that she was okay because he was worried. Once Alexandria heard the concerned tone in his voice, she was very close to calling him back to let him know she was fine but just needed space to figure everything out. However, a tiny voice in the back of her head prevented her from doing so, quietly warning her that this was simply a ploy by Wesley to weasel his way back into her life. So instead of falling into the trap he set out, she simply enjoyed the holiday by spending time with Alyssa, Roman, and Roman's family.

Alexandria sighed and shook the thought from her head as Alyssa's work area came into her view. Instead of Alyssa being there, she saw Cameron sitting at the station along with her friend Alicia, both waiting on Alyssa. Alexandria started to approach the two women to say hi when she stopped in her tracks once she heard her name, darting behind a tower of equipment trunks.

"So Alex asked me about Dean a few weeks ago," Cameron told Alicia making the other woman raise her brows curiously.

"Why?"

"Apparently she met him at the hotel bar and he bought her a drink. She wanted to know if I knew him."

"What did you say?"

"Told her I knew him but to stay away from him because I didn't want her to become a notch on a wrestler's belt that was enthralled by a new piece of ass."

"So you completely left out the drama between him, Roman, and Alyssa?"

Alexandria's brow furrowed in confusion. _'Drama between Dean, Roman, and Alyssa?'_ she asked herself silently, wondering why Cameron left that important piece of information out when she asked her about Dean.

"I mean, I don't know if it should be my place to tell her that Dean and Roman used to be best friends until he tried to break them up. Hell, I wasn't expecting her to even ask about the man. Sure I saw him staring at her last month in the hotel lobby but I didn't think he would make a move. Thought he would know better than to approach Alyssa's cousin."

Alexandria's face fell at Cameron's revelation that Dean tried to ruin Alyssa and Roman's relationship. For what reason would the man want to ruin Roman's relationship, a man that was once considered his best friend? Alexandria's stomach lurched forward as a sickening feeling settled inside of her. The fact that she was cordial to the man that tried to ruin her cousin's life made her simply sick to her stomach. No wonder he was alone whenever she ran into him as far as she was concerned that's what he deserved for being such a selfish, jealous asshole.

"Now the question is are you going to tell Alyssa?" Alicia asked.

Cameron sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I think I'm going to keep it to myself. Alyssa really doesn't need any added stress especially with the pregnancy and Royal Rumble right around the corner. Anyway I don't think it'll be that big of a deal honestly."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Alicia agreed, plastering a smile on her face when she saw Alyssa approaching the two of divas.

Alexandria turned on her heel and walked away, absolutely seething. What tricks was Dean trying to pull trying to get on her good side? Why did he conveniently leave out the part of him and Roman no longer being best friends because of his betrayal? Numerous unanswered questions swirled through Alexandria's mind as guilt slowly gnawed away at her soul.

* * *

"I'm not going," Alyssa pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest, agitation sprawled across her features as she sat on the bed.

Roman ran a hand through his loose locks and exhaled deeply. He leaned against the doorframe of his and Alyssa's bedroom. "Why not?"

"My pudgy fat feet can't fit in any of my shoes. My feet are fat like hamhocks! Not to mention that I'm tired of wearing fucking leggings every damn where I go because my jeans don't fit either! I'm too fat to leave the fuckin house" Alyssa complained as she fell backwards on their bed.

Roman made his way over to his wife, laying next to her and pulling her body close to his. Alyssa was currently going through the phase of feeling like she was less than beautiful because every part on her body was swollen. In Roman's eyes she looked absolutely ravishing and he constantly tried to reassure Alyssa that he still thought she was gorgeous. However she still felt as if she was Miss Piggy's long lost twin sister.

"Baby girl tell me what's the real problem. I know it's more than you not having nothing to wear," Roman said softly as he felt Alyssa's body slump in his embrace.

"I don't want you to be embarrassed to be seen with me in public," she whispered into his chest making Roman sigh again.

"Why would you think I would feel like that?"

"You're a sex symbol Roman! Girls and some men would love to be with you any night of the week. You should have a woman hanging off your arm that is drop dead gorgeous with the perfect body. Not somebody that is a pound away from rocking a mumu."

Roman bit his bottom lip thoughtfully as his heart broke a little inside his chest. He hated when Alyssa was so hard on herself especially if the criticism wasn't justified which in this case it was not. He thought after the trip they took for her birthday, Alyssa would know that he found her absolutely beautiful despite how many pounds she gained because of the pregnancy. Roman placed his index finger underneath Alyssa's chin, raising her head so she could look into his grey orbs.

"Alyssa look at me," Roman ordered. Alyssa's gaze met Roman's, her own eyes brimming with tears. "You're the only drop dead gorgeous woman I want hanging off my arm. You're still beautiful and you're absolutely glowing because you're carrying our child. I don't care one bit about you gaining this weight because it's normal. I'm not gonna sit up here and act as if I know what you're going through because I don't. But what I will say is that I find you gorgeous, sexy, and desirable just like I did when we first started dating. Do you understand?"

Alyssa parted her lips to protest when Roman silenced her by pressing his lips to hers. His tongue immediately sought hers as he wrapped his arms around her midsection. He growled as Alyssa's fingertips grazed the back of his neck, her moan filling the room. Roman pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "I said do you understand?" Roman repeated. Alyssa nodded her head. "Good. Now we both promised each other we would have weekly date nights so we can spend time with each other and not let the pregnancy or work consume our lives. We're going to get up and find you something comfortable to wear and then we'll go wherever you want. Deal?"

Alyssa nodded her head, knowing that Roman wouldn't take no for an answer. "Deal."

A couple of hours later, Alyssa sat across from Roman slurping a milkshake as they sat inside Johnny Rockets, dressed in a pair of his loose sweat pants and an oversized sweatshirt. Instead of requesting to go to a fancy restaurant and getting dressed up, she had a craving for a milkshake and fries which Roman happily fulfilled.

A chuckle escaped Roman's lips as he watched Alyssa's head lull back, her foot sitting in his lap as he massaged it. "This is what heaven must feel like," she said with a satisfied sigh as his knuckles kneaded the balls of her feet.

"You're lucky I love you because I don't touch a lot of people's feet. You're the only one gorgeous."

"Well I'm not a lot of people. I'm your pregnant and hormonal wife. So if you know what's good for you you'll keep on massaging Mr. Reigns," Alyssa warned him playfully.

Roman laughed again as Alyssa's eyes eased closed, her body relaxing in the booth as a result of Roman's magical hands. A few minutes of silence passed before Roman cleared his throat making Alyssa crack an eye open, her brow raising.

"You do know that you don't embarrass me right?" Roman asked.

Alyssa sighed as she raised her head and sat the milkshake on the table. She knew Roman wouldn't be able to drop her confession easily. There was no doubt in her mind Roman was in love with her and happy to be married to her. However, that didn't mean that there were certain times when her insecurities got the best of her and made her believe the worst, especially during her pregnancy. That was a trait of hers that she was desperately trying to rid herself of and it was harder than she expected.

"I know you're in love with me and find me beautiful. But there are times when I feel as if I'm not beautiful enough to be seen with you. Especially now when you're so close to getting everything you want in your career. it's as if there's an added pressure on me to be perfect. I'm not saying you're adding that pressure to me. I just see how the women go crazy over you when you're in that ring and it makes me feel a little self conscious," Alyssa admitted, avoiding Roman's gaze as she felt the tears pricking her eyes.

Roman reached across the table and grabbed Alyssa's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Hey none of that. You know I can't handle when you cry," Roman said causing Alyssa to chuckle quietly. "You're the only woman for me and these other chicks out here can't offer me half of what you can. Don't let your insecurities and hormones play tricks with your mind baby girl. I don't want you stressing about this because it's not healthy for you or the baby. I am in love with you and only you Alyssa."

Alyssa nodded her head, silently trying to remove the negative thoughts from her mind. "Sometimes I don't understand how you are able to deal with me and my mood swings," she admitted softly.

"You're able to deal with my Samoan temper and overprotective nature so I can deal with your flaws. But just like I'm getting better at that, you're getting better with your mood swings so don't beat yourself up too much babe. If I have to remind you every day how beautiful you are then I will without hesitation."

A grin spread across Alyssa's full lips as she watched Roman lift her hand to his lips and kiss it softly, amazed that Roman had a way of consoling and empathizing with her that nobody else did. Whenever her emotions threatened to spill all over the place and turn something bigger into what it was, he was there to bring Alyssa back to reality and calm her down.

"You're pretty fuckin amazing handsome do you know that?"

"Yeah, but it wouldn't hurt for you to tell me a few more times," Roman replied with a smirk. He chuckled when Alyssa tossed a napkin at him. The couple shared a laugh before Alyssa stopped suddenly, her face crinkling in concentration. Roman's smile dropped as a look of worry flashed across his face.

"Gorgeous what's wrong?" he asked as he quickly got up to move next to Alyssa when she didn't say anything. "Are you okay? Do you want to go to the hospital? Should we call-"

Alyssa wordlessly grabbed Roman's large hand and placed it on her stomach, silencing him. A few seconds later, amazement appeared on his facial features, his eyes widening as he turned to face Alyssa. "I'm guessing that's not gas?" he asked.

Alyssa rolled her eyes and swatted Roman's chest. "That's our child kicking the shit out of me!" she exclaimed as she choked back a sob, stunned by the movement inside her stomach.

"This is..that's...wow," Roman stuttered, truly affected as he felt the kick underneath his palm. "That's definitely a future wrestler or football player in there."

Alyssa giggled, leaning her body weight against Roman's frame as a wide grin spread across his lips, a proud gleam in his eye. Feeling their child kicking made everything seem more realistic to the two future parents. There was an actual person living inside of Alyssa's stomach, somebody that had both of their DNA and was a symbol of the love they shared for one another. The two of them sat in silence, mesmerized and happy they were together to experience this moment with one another.

* * *

Dean plopped down on the wooden bench, wiping the beads of sweat off his face with a towel. The adrenaline that rushed through his body after a workout was euphoric in a way and made him even more eager to get back to the main roster to perform in front of fans. Everything was going according to scheduled and Dean was happy when management told him a few days ago that he would make his return in the Royal Rumble match. Once Dean was back on the road full time doing what he loved to do, that would leave less time for him to stay home listening to the insecure voices roll around in his head.

Or worse yet, be consumed with thoughts of Alexandria.

Ever since their interaction at the hotel bar a few weeks prior, she was constantly on Dean's mind. It wasn't as if he was looking to get involved with anybody at that particular moment. All he wanted was to concentrate on getting healthy so he could get back in the ring. But there was something about the mysterious woman that captivated him. Maybe it was the slight Southern accent she had. Or perhaps it was the innocent aura that surrounded her. Whatever it was Dean couldn't help hide the fact that he wouldn't mind getting to know her better.

Dean exhaled and shook his head, trying to rid the thoughts from his head. This wasn't like him. He wasn't the type of man that found women intriguing or that constantly thought about them. He was known to simply use women for his own selfish sexual satisfaction and discard them when he was done. Whereas Roman had a soft spot buried underneath the playboy persona he obtained when they were called up, Dean refused to admit that he possessed a similar hidden trait. He was an unapologetic ladies' man and wasn't going to let a five minute conversation with Alexandria change that.

Standing to his feet, Dean tossed his towel over his shoulder as he started to walk towards the elevator, patting his pockets for his room key as he saw the elevator doors preparing to close. He walked as quickly as he could towards the elevator, catching it before the doors could close all the way, prying the door open with his large hand. His mouth curled into a smirk as his greyish blue eyes landed on Alexandria. "We have to stop meeting like this," he joked, pressing the button for his floor, happy to have run into her despite his brain telling him he shouldn't have cared one way or another.

"Mmhmm."

Dean's smirk disappeared as he observed Alexandria's stance. Her gaze avoided his as she looked up at the numbers that lit up waiting for her to arrive at her destination, her body slightly turned away from him. _'What's her problem?'_ Dean thought to himself. Although their last conversation wasn't that deep and significant, he believed that they had managed to overcome the initial uneasiness between the two of them. Obviously he was wrong.

The elevator came to a halt breaking Dean's thoughts. He watched as Alexandria started to leave the elevator. Disobeying the voices in his head urging him to let her go, he stepped behind her and grabbed her elbow, making Alexandria turn around quickly their eyes finally connecting.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

Alexandria looked down at Dean's hand before looking back at his face. Dean released the grasp on her elbow. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're acting like me and not the usual bubbly person you are. So is there a problem?"

Alexandria smacked her lips. "You don't even know me."

"But I know when somebody has an attitude with me. So what did I do this time?"

Alexandria exhaled as she ran a hand through her wavy hair, struggling with whatever was on her mind. "Why didn't you tell me that you aren't friends with Alyssa's husband anymore?"

The color drained from Dean's face as thoughts ran rampant in his mind, wondering what Alexandria heard about him. Typically Dean didn't care what others said or thought about him. But the mere thought of Alexandria knowing the main reason why he wasn't friends with Roman anymore worried him.

"I didn't think that was important. I never acted as if I was his friend when I told you I knew him."

"So you don't think you should've told me that my cousin in law hates you? Hell that my cousin hates you because you tried to ruin her relationship with Roman?"

"Why would it matter? What does that have to do with us sharing a drink at a bar?"

"I don't know about you but loyalty was a big part of my upbringing. Maybe that's one of my flaws but I'm very loyal to family. So when I learn that a member of my family doesn't trust you that's a problem. The problem expands when I have people telling me to stay away from you because you can't be trusted. No wonder nobody wants to hang around you anymore."

"Did Roman tell you that?"

Alexandria shook her head. "It really doesn't matter honestly. Look Dean maybe it's for the best if we should keep our distance from each other. If my own blood doesn't trust you then maybe I shouldn't either," she told him softly before turning on her heel and leaving him standing alone by the elevator.

Once her frame disappeared from his view, Dean's shoulders slumped in defeat. He was trying to move past his betrayal and proceed with his life but it seemed as if his actions were still coming back to bite him in his ass. It was clear that people were unwilling to let the past stay in the past and wanted him to remain miserable for his remaining days on Earth.

As Dean made his way to his room, he began to think that maybe he was destined to be alone for the rest of his life. Maybe this is the life sentence karma issued him. Alexandria was the first person in a long time that actually took the time to talk to him instead of ignoring him like he didn't exist. Now the rapport that they were starting to build with each other was prematurely ended because of his past mistakes. But why did he care? Dean Ambrose didn't care what women thought about him. It wasn't as if the two of them had grown to become the best of friends. Hell they hadn't even had a real conversation yet. So Alexandria's decision to cease any communication between the two of them shouldn't have bothered him one bit.

But Dean couldn't ignore the tiny voice admitting that it did indeed bother him.

* * *

Alyssa mindlessly flipped through the magazine as she sat in the cold examination room. She hated coming to the doctor's office because they constantly made her wait for the doctor and wasted her time, when she could've been doing something more worthwhile with her time like sleep or eat ice cream drizzled in honey.

Alyssa tossed the magazine to the side and squirmed to get comfortable on the table. She was at another prenatal checkup and once again she was alone. A sigh tumbled from her full lips, trying not to let the thought upset her. Alyssa knew that Roman couldn't help his schedule. He was busy being booked for media appearances now that it was getting closer to the Royal Rumble, a match that he was slated to win. Since he was being groomed to be the next face of the company, his schedule was being filled with different events and appearances. Alyssa definitely wasn't going to make Roman feel guilty about not being there when she knew how hard he worked to get where he was.

A swift knock on the door interrupted Alyssa's thoughts. She smiled warmly at her doctor, Dr. Chen, as she walked in.

"Alyssa how are you doing today?" Dr. Chen greeted with a smile.

"The baby has been kicking up a storm and everything feels as if it's swollen. But besides that I'm okay." Alyssa shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"That's definitely normal at this time and you'll adjust to it as time passes. Just try to enjoy the journey because before you know it, it'll be over soon," Dr. Chen said as she helped Alyssa lay down on the table, lifting her t-shirt so they could begin the ultrasound. "So are you ready to see Baby Reigns?"

Alyssa nodded her head eagerly, anxious to see a more distinctive image of her baby so Roman could stop carrying around the picture that resembled a small bean. "Beyond ready. I just want to make sure the baby is healthy," she told the doctor as she watched her turn on the equipment that she needed. A shiver ran through Alyssa's body as Dr. Chen squirted the ultrasound gel on her exposed stomach.

"And will Roman be joining us this morning?"

A sense of sadness invaded Alyssa's body as she parted her lips to tell the doctor that Roman was unable to make it today. A quick knock on the door stopped her as she looked up. A wide grin appeared on her face as Roman walked into the room, slipping off his sunglasses.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had appearances to make," Alyssa said as Roman sat down in the chair next to the examination table before leaning over and placing a kiss on her temple.

"Nothing was stopping me from coming to this appointment sweetheart."

"But I don't want you to get in trouble. What if they-"

Roman placed his index finger on Alyssa's lips, quickly silencing her. "Alyssa, don't worry about it. Everything has been handled and all that matters is that I'm where I'm supposed to be."

Alyssa's eyes eased closed and sighed satisfactorily, a range of emotions coursing through her body as Roman quickly pecked her lips before grabbing her hand and squeezing it tightly. A loud thumping sound made Alyssa's eyes pop open as she turned her head to face Dr. Chen. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes that is your baby's strong heartbeat," Dr. Chen answered with a nod. "And if you look right here that's your baby's face."

A soft giggle slipped from Alyssa's lips, amazed at the glorious sound that filled the room her eyes fixed on the image displayed on the screen in front of her. She glanced over to Roman, seeing his eyes closed as he exhaled deeply. Alyssa placed her hand on Roman's cheek making him open his eyes. "Ro, are you okay?"

Roman nodded his head and wiped the tears that trickled down his face. He turned to face Alyssa, his reddened eyes locking with the doe brown orbs he loved so much. "That's our baby," he whispered.

Alyssa smiled at Roman's reaction. Although she knew that Roman was a sweetheart at his core, seeing him react in this manner made the love she had for him intensify. He was in love with their child and there was no doubt in her mind that he would make a wonderful father once the child was born.

"Well this is interesting."

Alyssa's head jerked towards Dr. Chen, her smile dropping slightly. "What's wrong Dr. Chen?" she asked, squeezing Roman's hand anxiously.

"I don't know exactly how to tell you two this but-"

"But what? Is there something wrong with the baby?" Roman interrupted, fear slowly creeping into his voice.

Dr. Chen turned to face the parents to be and shook her head, a smile gracing her lips. "No, not at all. It just appears that instead of expecting one child, you'll be welcoming two babies in a few months."

Roman and Alyssa's mouths dropped open in shock, locking eyes with the other before turning back to face the monitor, being greeted by another face, another heartbeat filling the room.

"Twins? How could that even be possible? The first ultrasound didn't show two babies," Roman said.

"The first ultrasound was early on in the pregnancy and there are instances when parents don't know they're having twins until later on in the pregnancy. The first baby may have been laying in a way that concealed the other one and made it unable for us to see him or her," Dr. Chen explained. "But there's no denying that Mrs. Reigns is indeed pregnant with twins. Congratulations you two."

Roman turned to face Alyssa, unable to read the expression on her face. A few seconds later, she raised a jittery hand to her mouth, tears trickling down her face. Roman wrapped his arms around his wife's neck, pulling her close to his body as he placed a soft kiss on her hairline.

"I can't believe it," she mumbled. "I lose one baby and I get pregnant with two? How is this even possible?"

"The only thing that matters is that they're both healthy gorgeous. I can't believe this but I'm so damn happy."

Alyssa nodded her head, lifting it to gaze into Roman's eyes. She wiped away the tears that fell down her face and sniffled before reaching out to wipe away his tears. "I'm happy too. So damn happy. I love you and I love our babies."

Roman grinned as he lifted Alyssa's hand to his mouth, placing a kiss on her knuckles. He turned to face Dr. Chen who was studying the monitor before turning to face the two. "So the moment of truth. Would you like to know the sex of your twins?"

Alyssa nibbled her bottom lip. Her and Roman hadn't discussed whether they wanted to learn the sex or wait to be surprised on delivery day. On one hand, it would make it easier to decorate the baby room and buy different items. But on the other, the sense of suspense excited Alyssa.

"I'll let Roman decide that." Alyssa glanced over to her husband, locking eyes with him again as a tiny smile appeared on her face. "What do you say Daddy? Wanna find out if we're having a two little princesses or a two future wrestlers?" she asked.

* * *

_**A/N: Damn me and my cliffhangers, huh? I swear, I agonized on that last scene finally deciding to let Rolyssa (Yes, Rolyssa) have twins. Now the question is will it be two girls, two boys, or fraternal? I already know what they're having but I'm interested to see what you all think along with your thoughts on the newest obstacle in the Dean/Alex saga. R&R :-)**_


	7. Chapter Seven

_**A/N: I'm a very impatient woman. I'm so eager to get deeper into the story because what I have planned has me excited that I decided to drop off another update this week. **__**See, I can be nice when I want to. **_And after that Ambreigns promo on Raw, the inspiration for this story has exploded for me. Enjoy.

* * *

"Oh hell no."

"Just give it a chance Alex!"

Alexandria shook her head vehemently as she stared at her reflection in the floor length mirror. "Hell no Cameron. I look ridiculous."

"Girl bye!" Cameron smacked her lips as she appeared behind Alexandria checking out her own appearance, fluffing her honey blonde hair. "You look sexy!"

"I look like a prostitute." Alexandria folded her arms across her chest and frowned.

Cameron rolled her brown eyes as she examined Alexandria's appearance. Her slender frame was cloaked in a figure hugging silver dress, her perky breasts on full display thanks to the push up bra Cameron made her wear. Matching 5 inch heels adorned her feet and her long black hair flowed down her arm as it was gathered into a ponytail.

"Look it's about time you stopped dressing like a Sunday school teacher and like a 25 year old that's about to go clubbing. Time to flaunt what you got girl!"

Alexandria bit her bottom lip nervously, uneasiness washing over her as she slowly walked towards the bed, grabbing onto various items in the room so she wouldn't fall in the dangerously high heels. Once she reached the bed she plopped down and reached for her clutch.

"Don't you think the dress is kinda revealing? I don't want to make a wrong move and have all my goodies on display for everybody to see."

"We're going to a night club Alex. How else would you dress? How did you dress in Georgia when you went out?"

Alexandria's gaze lowered to the clutch that sat in her lap, her cheeks flush with embarrassment. How could she tell Cameron that she never went to a night club in her 25 years of life? Not only did her parents not approve of the atmosphere or the people that visited clubs, Wesley didn't frequent them either and instead spent his time at the country club his family was a part of. Since she never went to a club she was forced to take Cameron's fashion advice since she had no clue how a woman dressed for a night out with their girls.

Before Alexandria could respond, a knock at the door interrupted the two women, saving her. Cameron skipped over towards the door and swung it open, revealing Naomi, Alicia Fox, and Nikki Bella. "Hey y'all!" she greeted happily, moving back to let them walk in. "We're almost ready."

Naomi's gaze settled on Alexandria sitting on the bed uncomfortably in her dress and chuckled."Lemme guess: the dress was Cameron's idea?" she asked.

Alexandria nodded her head as she stood up, her feet twisting slightly and causing her to fall back onto the bed sloppily. She kicked off the shoes irritably. "How do y'all walk in these hooker heels?" she whined, her enthusiasm to go out slowly evaporating.

"It just takes practice to walk in the heels. You'll get the hang of it girl and before you know it it'll be like riding a bike," Nikki assured her with a tiny smile. "More than likely we'll just be sitting down looking cute for the most of the night anyway."

Alexandria exhaled deeply. She wished Alyssa was going out with them but she declined deciding to spend some quality time with her husband instead which Alexandria completely understood. Alyssa was at the halfway point of her pregnancy so going out with her friends was the furthest thing from her mind at that moment. It wasn't as if Alexandria was going out with complete strangers. During the past three months of traveling with Alyssa, Alexandria had became fast friends with Cameron and Naomi as well, quickly seeing why Alyssa held them in such high regard. By hanging out with the two she also met other WWE Divas who were pretty friendly to her as well. While Alexandria hadn't went into extensive detail about the personal issues she was currently facing, she was grateful The Funkadactyls welcomed her into their circle of friends so easily.

"You hoes ready?" Cameron pulled on her coat and pulled her hair out of the collar. She looked down at Alexandria's feet and frowned disapprovingly. "Girl we haven't gotten to the club yet and you're taking off your shoes?"

"Well maybe if you would've let me wear shoes I can actually walk in I wouldn't have a problem. Why couldn't I wear the heels I showed you earlier?" Alexandria asked as she slipped the shoes back on her feet.

"Because they were ugly and looked like something my grandmother would wear," Cameron retorted, shaking her head disapprovingly. She pulled Alexandria to her feet and grabbed her purse. "Do yourself a favor and burn those things as soon as possible."

The other women chuckled and filed out the room. Naomi stayed behind and tossed an apologetic smile at Alexandria, holding her arm out for her to hold so she wouldn't fall. "Don't worry girl. Get a few drinks in you and you won't even be worrying about how much the shoes hurt."

Alexandria smiled, pushing her doubts out of her mind. She grabbed Naomi's arm and the two walked out the hotel room as Alexandria silently vowed to have a good time.

* * *

Alexandria was having a horrible time.

Between the rude club goers that constantly bumped into her without saying excuse me, the loud music that was sure to cause migraines, and the horribly mixed drinks, the Georgia native quickly understood why she never went to the club before tonight. The place was packed with people and the luxury of having a table in VIP didn't help either. Instead of it being just the four women Alexandria rode with, it seemed as if the entire WWE roster was at the club as well. Besides Seth and Jimmy, she didn't know any other wrestler. She also couldn't help but feel self conscious when the unknown men openly ogled her, salivating at the sight of her breasts ready to pop out of her too tight dress, their eyes glazed over with lust.

_'Why did I let them talk me into coming?'_ Alexandria thought to herself, shaking her head as she thought about Cameron's bright idea to come to the club after a house show to celebrate Alexandria finally signing a lease to an apartment in Tampa. Alexandria made the decision to rent her own place after she came to the conclusion that she couldn't stay with Roman and Alyssa anymore since they needed to start getting the spare bedroom she was staying in ready for their baby. She wasn't sure if she would stay in Tampa permanently but she knew that she wasn't going back to Georgia anytime soon.

"I think you have an admirer."

Cameron's voice interrupted Alexandria's thoughts. She turned to face her friend, her brow furrowed in confusion. Cameron slyly gestured towards the roped off VIP section that was closest to the DJ booth. Alexandria followed her gaze and her eyes settled onto a taller man that she was sure she heard Jimmy call Wade earlier. The man was very attractive and appeared to have an air of confidence surrounding him to match his charm that made women stare at him all night. Once their eyes locked, Alexandria looked away, a crimson blush decorating her face.

"Nah, I'm okay."

"Hell you mean nah? Girl Wade is FINE and his accent is sexy as hell. Now that Roman is off the market, that's the man that all the women backstage swoon over as their ovaries explode. Betta scoop him up before some other woman does."

Alexandria shook her head shyly, uncertainty washing over her. With everything that was going on with Wesley, she didn't know if she wanted to start up something with another man. She needed to figure out what the hell she was going to do with her life and what her next move would be. Getting involved with an attractive wrestler was not on the agenda.

Alexandria parted her lips to protest before her eyes widened when she watched Wade leave his spot and make his way towards the couch that she and Cameron were sitting on, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Um what is he doing?"

"I guess he's coming over here to introduce himself." Cameron nonchalantly took a sip of her drink trying to hide her grin.

Alexandria started to look around the room frantically, trying to devise an escape route. Before she could make a dash for it, Wade stood directly in front of her, a smirk spreading across his lips. He glanced towards Cameron and tilted his head in greeting before his eyes landed back on Alexandria.

"I don't believe we've met," Wade said, his British accent clear. "I'm Wade." He extended his hand.

Alexandria pulled her bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth pensively, glancing at Wade's hand and back at his face. She exhaled slowly as she offered her hand. "Alexandria."

Wade's smirk transformed into an equally mischievous grin as he grasped Alexandria's hand, bringing it up to his mouth and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. "Beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

Alexandria inwardly rolled her eyes as Cameron attempted to stifle a giggle next to her. She plastered a fake smile on her face. "Thank you."

"Mind if I have a seat?"

"Actually we were-"

"Here Wade you can have my seat," Cameron interrupted, quickly standing to her feet.

Alexandria's eyes narrowed as she looked at Cameron who simply winked at her. Cameron grabbed her drink and walked behind the couch, allowing Wade to take a seat next to Alexandria. "Go get em girl," Cameron whispered in her ear before leaving the two alone as she went to search for Alicia and Naomi.

Alexandria scowled as she watched Cameron leave, silently declaring that she would pay the petite diva back for her actions later. She turned around to see Wade staring back at her, his tongue snaking out of his mouth to lick his lips.

* * *

Dean leaned against the concrete wall outside the nightclub, enjoying the nicotine fix he was currently rewarding himself with. As he exhaled, allowing the smoke to escape through his lips, he watched as numerous people left out the club, his body partially hidden by the darkness of the alley. He slightly shivered in his worn leather jacket, North Carolina's wintery January weather causing a chill to travel through his body.

A sigh tumbled from his lips as he remained unnoticed, watching several wrestlers enter and exit the club, none glancing towards his direction as their obnoxious giggles and chuckles filled the air. While Dean continued to people watch and smoke his cigarette, his mind couldn't help but wander to his last run in with Alexandria a few weeks ago. He could not remove the anguished expression that decorated her beautiful facial features when she confronted him about how he betrayed Roman and Alyssa. He could see how upset she was at the fact that he would even fathom doing such a thing to someone he considered his best friend and her cousin. But why did Dean care so much about her opinion of him? He barely knew the woman and only spoke to her briefly a few times. Normally, Dean would brush it off and find something else that would grab his attention, quickly forgetting about Alexandria.

But for some reason he couldn't do that. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Alexandria was constantly on his mind for the past few weeks.

_'Get it together Ambrose,'_ Dean silently chided himself as he tossed the cigarette butt on the ground and stepped on it with his foot. He pushed himself off the brick wall and zipped up his leather jacket, emerging from the shadows to search for a taxi to take him back to his hotel. To his chagrin he had to wake up an some ungodly hour the next day, having to report to another physical therapy session followed by a meeting with management regarding his progress in physical therapy and what the next step would be once he finished his stint in developmental.

Dean whistled for a cab, raising his hand as loud music from the nightclub filled the night time air when the door was pushed open hastily. He turned his head slightly, his blueish grey eyes widening as Alexandria stumbled out of the club, pulling her large winter coat on her body to cover the short tight dress she wore. Dean's eyes immediately roamed over her body, admiring her physique before shaking the thought from his head. Her lips formed into an agitated scowl as she shook her head while she scrolled through her cell phone.

"Rough night huh?"

Alexandria's head snapped up, shock flashing in her eyes as her gaze landed on Dean standing at the curb. He watched as her eyes subconsciously traveled over his body before reaching his face again, shrugging nonchalantly. "I just learned that going out to clubs is not for me."

"Trust me, you're not missing anything."

An awkward silence surrounded the two as they continued to stare at each other. The glare from the street light illuminated Alexandria's dark brown eyes, showing specks of hazel that Dean hadn't noticed before. Her hair was gathered into a side ponytail, exposing one side of her slender neck, the curls hitting her right below her shoulder blade.

The blaring sound of the cab horn interrupted Dean's trance making him curse softly under his breath. He turned around to see the cab driver glaring at him, wanting to know if he needed a cab or not. Dean swung the door open as he bit his tongue to stop himself from yelling at the driver, placing one leg inside the vehicle.

"Get in."

"What?" Alexandria's face contorted in confusion as her body shook slightly from the brisk air, arms wrapped around her frame in an attempt to keep her warm.

"You want a ride back to the hotel or would you rather wait in the cold for your friends to stumble outside once the club closes?"

Alexandria exhaled deeply and looked back at the club before back at Dean, biting her bottom lip. A few seconds later, she quickly made her way over to the cab, tip toeing in the shoes she wore. Dean moved out the way, allowing Alexandria to slide inside before following suit and slamming the door closed.

* * *

Alexandria dragged a hand over her face nervously before she fingered the baggy black t-shirt she wore with the equally loose gym shorts Dean loaned her so she could peel off the constricting dress she wore to the club. Alexandria held the shirt up to her nose, inhaling Dean's scent, a mixture of cigarettes, his aftershave, and Old Spice. She silently cursed herself, wondering how she allowed herself to end up in this predicament. As if dealing with Wade's ostentatious flirting tactics wasn't bad enough, now she was in Dean's hotel room, the one place that she shouldn't be. But there was no other place for her to go. Cameron was still at the club with the keycard to the room. Nobody was answering their phones and she couldn't go request another keycard since the room wasn't in her name. She didn't want to disturb Alyssa or Roman at this hour either so unless she wanted to sleep on one of the lounge sofas in the lobby of the hotel, this was the only option she had.

"Hey." Dean quickly knocked on the door. "Are you okay in there?"

Alexandria nodded her head as if he could see her before she opened the door. A fluttering sensation appeared in her stomach as she came face to face with a shirtless Dean. A smattering of auburn hair covered his impressive, muscular chest. His arms were massive as well, both attributes a testament of the hard work he put in at the gym.

The sound of Dean clearing his throat made Alexandria's gaze quickly return to his face, a rosy blush appearing on her cheeks. "Yeah I'm good. Thanks for the clothes," she said, brushing past him to walk into the room.

"No problem. Did you reach Cameron?"

"No," Alexandria sighed, slowly growing agitated. She hated when nobody answered her calls or texts. "They must still be at the club."

"Well you can stay here if you would like," Dean suggested.

"Dean I don't know if that's-"

"Look Alex I was merely trying to be helpful. I know you think we should stay away from each other because of what I did to Roman and I respect your decision. But I feel as if I owe you my side of the story because I know you haven't heard it. Now if afterwards you want nothing to do with me then I'll have to accept that."

Alexandria shifted her weight from one foot to the other, silently contemplating Dean's request. Her logical side told her there was nothing Dean could say or do that would change her mind about staying away from him. He attempted to ruin her cousin's relationship with Roman and Alyssa considered him the enemy. Out of respect and loyalty for Alyssa, it was only right that Alexandria consider him an enemy as well.

However, as Alexandria looked into Dean's eyes, seeing the loneliness and anguish reflected in his gaze, she realized that maybe Dean needed an opportunity to tell his side. He just needed to talk to somebody that didn't act as if he was the scum of the Earth based of his one mistake. Everybody made mistakes but did that mean that they shouldn't be allowed to redeem themselves?

A sigh filled the room as Alexandria sat on the edge of the bed sitting in front of the arm chair Dean was occupying. She folded her hands in her lap and nodded her head. "You have five minutes."

Dean exhaled, wiping his sweaty palms on the mesh fabric of his shorts. He didn't expect Alexandria to agree to hear him out. Now that she had, he didn't know where to begin.

"Wrestling has been the love of my life since I was younger. My family life was shitty at best and wrestling was an avenue for me to forget about the problems at home. I worked hard for the past decade trying to succeed in this field. When I finally made it to WWE, it was like a dream come true but the hard work didn't stop there. There's always somebody waiting in the shadows wishing for you to fail so they can take your spot. You have to make sure you're always on the top of your game because one day you can be on the fast track to reaching the level of stardom that The Rock or Stone Cold had. And the next day management could suddenly decide that you simply don't have what it takes and kick your ass out the door. Failure wasn't an option for me simply because I had nothing else to fall back on. I had no college education nor a supportive family to help me when times got rough. It was either wrestling or bust."

Dean paused and lifted his head, checking to see if Alexandria was still paying attention before continuing. "Besides the added pressure I gained when I came to the main roster, I also gained Roman as a best friend. Our lives were completely different. He had the supportive, loving family. Before he got into wrestling, he had a football career. And most importantly he wasn't as damaged as I was. He had the good looks that could charm the ladies and he had the powerhouse strength management held in high regard. He was clear cut prototype of the type of wrestler that could easily reach that level of stardom that a lot of wrestlers aim for. But Roman never let that inflate his ego. He knew he still needed work to improve in the ring and was grateful that he was teamed up with Seth and me to mentor him. That's why I became friends with him because I saw how eager he was to learn and I saw how hungry he was for the success. He not only wanted it for himself but he wanted it so he could make his family proud as well. He didn't want to disappoint them. Within the short amount of time that we were on the main roster, Roman worked hard every day to improve, soaking up whatever knowledge I or Seth shared with him and applied it. There was such a distinctive difference between his work when he was a solo wrestler down in developmental to that point that it caught the eye of management. They realized that if he continued to improve at the rate that he had, he could easily be groomed into the next face of the company. I should've been happy for Roman like a teacher being happy when their student gets a good grade on an exam. But instead, I became jealous."

Alexandria watched with concerned eyes as Dean dropped his head, shielding his face with his forearm. She instinctively reached out and grabbed his hand squeezing it slightly. She didn't know what drove her to reach for his hand but she felt as if he needed to know that she was still there to listen to him.

Dean raised his head, his shocked gaze meeting Alexandria's face, his fingers wrapping around her slender ones. "I believed with everything in my heart that it should've been me receiving the adoration that Roman was. I busted my ass in the indy circuit, shed blood, sweat, and tears to make it to the WWE. Yet instead of receiving the star treatment I thought I was entitled to, I was used as a trainer to prepare Roman for the big leagues. I was so blinded by my jealousy and anger that I failed to realize that management was grooming me to become a big star too. Sure I had fans from my independent work but they were giving me the platform to become a household name. I should've realized that I had a lot to gain and the push wasn't solely focused on Roman but I didn't."

"Before I knew it, I had struck a deal with the devil so to speak to rip apart Roman and Alyssa. Summer Rae wanted to split them apart so she could be with Roman and use his future success to her benefit whereas I had my own separate reasons. I didn't have anything against your cousin. She was cool in my book and I knew she made Roman happy. But it was our belief that she was also his weakness. We hoped that if their relationship was ruined, it would cause Roman to lose focus in the ring as well thus making officials question the decision to make him a star. At first, the plan seemed to work. But then everything blew up in my face. Roman was still being praised by people backstage whereas I wasn't a step closer to the success I believed I deserved and wasn't getting. By the time I realized the plan was stupid and wanted to end it, Roman and Alyssa found out."

"And I'm taking that didn't go so well?" Alexandria asked, the first words she spoke since Dean began.

Dean shook his head. "After Roman beat my ass at his birthday party, he ordered me to stay away from him and Alyssa. Which I've done. I've apologized to Alyssa but I understand that she nor Roman want nothing to do with me. However, now it seems like nobody wants anything to do with me and avoid me at all costs."

"That's why you were by yourself that night at the hotel bar," Alexandria said softly, referring to the night she ran into Dean at the hotel bar a month ago.

"Exactly. But I have nobody to blame but myself. Between becoming a social leper backstage and the injury I suffered a few months ago, I've chalked it up to karma paying me back for betraying Roman." Dean sighed as he ran a hand through his messy curly hair, his eyes boring into Alexandria's. "I know I've made a lot of dumb fuckin mistakes. The biggest mistake was backstabbing my best friend that had been nothing but supportive to me. Not only were we best friends at work but outside of work as well. This man even invited me to spend holidays with his family so I wouldn't be alone. I thought I could go on without having friends because I believed it would make it easier for me to focus on wrestling. But I gotta admit, I miss having friends. I miss having people that understand and accept me for the neurotic man that I am. Hell I just miss having somebody that I can vent to when I start to get down about shit I'm going through. But I don't know if I'll ever get that again. I'm not a good person Alex and hell I don't know whether I ever will become one. So I'll understand if after tonight, you'll want nothing to do with me."

Alexandria exhaled sharply, her resolve slowly crumbling like bricks of a demolished building. She studied Dean as he broke the grasp that their hands were in, standing to his feet as he began to pace nervously, holding his balled up fists to his mouth while he released a shaky sigh. Although no tears trickled down his face, she could tell how much the regret was affecting him. It was clear that he hadn't forgave himself for what he did to Roman and therefore it seemed as if he was resigned to the fate of nobody else forgiving him or giving him a second chance. Whereas Alexandria was loyal to Alyssa, grateful to the woman for being there for while she went through her own personal issues instead of turning her away, she was also a compassionate woman at heart unable to turn her back on somebody that clearly needed it.

Standing to her feet, Alexandria stood in Dean's path, stopping his erratic pacing. She wordlessly wrapped her arms around Dean's muscular frame pulling him into a hug. A few seconds passed before Dean's body relaxed in her embrace as his eyes eased closed, as he wrapped his own arms around Alexandria's slender frame. Relief slowly filled his body at the fact that somebody listened to his side of the story with an open mind.

Maybe things were starting to look up for him after all.

* * *

_**A/N: Can we all just give Dean one big group hug? *sighs* Now, we're starting to get somewhere. R&R :-)**_


	8. Chapter Eight

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites, and general lurking. When I tell y'all I'm feeling inspired right now, it's not a joke. I constantly have scenes swirling around in my mind for three different stories (this one, the mini series, and a possible new story) so that's why I've been churning out the chapters so rapidly. I definitely feel like I've tortured you all enough so let's start getting to the good shit, shall we? Warning: Ovary bursting may occur.**_

* * *

Roman groaned as his eyes fluttered open, the bright sunlight streaming through his hotel window momentarily blinding him. He covered his mouth as he yawned loudly, glancing to his left side to greet his wife good morning. Confusion flashed across Roman's facial features as he noticed the spot empty, Alyssa nowhere to be seen. She hadn't told him she had somewhere to be early that morning and he wondered where she was. The moment he parted his lips to call out her name, a tingle rolled down his spine as he felt warmth engulf his penis. He quickly pulled the covers off of his lower half, revealing Alyssa looking up at him, a devious glint in her brown orbs.

"Now what do you think you're doing down there?" Roman asked, his voice deep and raspy from both sleepiness and passion.

"What does it look like? I'm simply saying good morning to my wonderful husband," Alyssa replied, winking.

Before Roman could respond, Alyssa lowered her mouth back onto him, easing his length into her mouth until he was fully inside. Roman grunted satisfactorily, propping his body on his forearm as he watched Alyssa's head bob up and down on his dick expertly. He winced softly as he felt her tongue circle his engorged head, the soft muscle dipping inside the slit as she licked up some of his pre cum. Alyssa hummed softly, the vibrations from her throat providing another mind blowing sensation for Roman.

"Baby girl I like the way you say good morning," Roman's voice rumbled, his fingers running through Alyssa's hair, gripping her honey brown tresses tightly. He bit his bottom lip as Alyssa locked eyes with him, her gaze intense and lustful as she continued to orally please him.

Alyssa pulled her mouth off of his member, soon replacing it with her hand. She dragged her hand up and down the base as her mouth moved lower towards his balls. Her tongue slithered out of her mouth and licked the skin that connected his penis to the ball sack before she started sucking on his balls making Roman groan louder, his hold on her hair tightening.

Ever since their romantic getaway in December, the newlyweds' sex life was back where it once was. Although Alyssa was still dealing with a few aggravating pregnancy symptoms such as a few bouts of heartburn, there were periods of time when neither of them could keep their hands off the other, attacking each other whenever they got a moment alone whether it was at home or at the arena. The two of them were having the most mind blowing sex in their lives and neither of them could simply get enough. Now that Alyssa was comfortable in her own skin, confident that Roman desired her and only her, she slowly unleashed the sexual vixen that she kept inside of her, doing things that she never did. Waking a man up with head was something new to her but Roman was happy that he was the first person she did it to.

Roman's eyes eased closed, as he felt himself slowly about to reach his climax, his hips raising off the bed involuntarily as he watched Alyssa's mouth sink back onto his hardness. "Gorgeous, I'm about..I'm.." Roman stuttered, losing his train of thought while Alyssa's tongue swirled around him, her hands massaging his balls to coax the sticky substance she desperately wanted to coat her tongue. His breathing became jagged as he started to thrust his penis inside Alyssa's mouth, making her deep throat him. Alyssa dragged her nails along his muscular thighs, moaning loudly as the head of Roman's penis hit the back of throat, promptly sending him over the edge.

"FUCK!" An animalistic growl filled the room as Roman's seed filled Alyssa's mouth. She eagerly slurped Roman's juices, stubbornly refusing to let any seep from her mouth before she swallowed. Her tongue traced his length teasingly, licking the remnants of semen as she kissed his slowly deflating penis. Once Roman calmed down from his orgasmic high, Alyssa pulled herself up, sitting on her knees as she watched him recover, amusement dancing in her eyes at the sight before her.

"Good morning handsome," Alyssa greeted sweetly, a coy grin on her countenance.

Roman's grey orbs squinted before he abruptly sat up, pulling Alyssa back towards him. She giggled as Roman pinned her arms on the bed as he hovered over her. "You know I'm gonna have to pay you back for that little stunt you just pulled don't you?"

Alyssa nodded her head, a smirk displayed on her full lips. She sat up slightly and traced Roman's pert nipple with her tongue making him hiss softly, the hold on her wrists tightening. "Just so you know, I'm looking forward to you paying me back Mr. Reigns," Alyssa teased with a wink before Roman covered her lips with his own in a heated kiss.

* * *

Alexandria crept inside the hotel room, her hands gripping the uncomfortable heels she wore the night before, her body still covered in the clothes Dean loaned her. She quietly shut the door behind her, quickly moving towards her suitcase and stripping out of the clothing and shoved them inside as she glanced at her cell phone, realizing that it was 8:30 in the morning.

Alexandria sighed as she grabbed a robe and her clothes she would wear that day, wondering how she let the time slip past her. She spent all night talking with Dean and getting to know him before the sunlight streaming through the hotel window alerted both of them that it was early morning. Alexandria didn't plan on spending that much time with the man. Her original plan was to stay until Cameron got back to their hotel room. But the rapport between the two of them was natural, making it easy for them to strike up a conversation with the other and make time go by quicker without them noticing.

Once she got over the initial barrier of Dean betraying Roman's trust, Alexandria realized that he was quite an intriguing man. He was a very intellectual individual, opinionated about every topic under the sun but didn't judge anybody if their opinions didn't mirror his own. It was clear that he loved what he did for a living, enjoying every facet of the wrestling industry and eager for what his future would bring. Although Alexandria started to crack at the hardened exterior that hid the true Dean Ambrose, she knew there was more than what he revealed last night. She was interested in uncovering more about the man she considered to be an enigma, looking forward to possibly spending time with him.

Was it right of her to want to get to know the man that tried to break up her cousin's relationship? Maybe it wasn't. But Alexandria couldn't help but be drawn to the idea. She could see how much he yearned for a friend, for someone to talk to and it was clear that Alexandria could be that person. There was just something about the wrestler that piqued her interest and enthralled her. Maybe it was the raspy drawl that he spoke with or his ability to look attractive even if he looked like he rolled out of bed without running a brush through his hair. Or maybe it was the hypnotic and piercing eyes that he gazed at her with as he told her stories about his days in the indy circuit, his stare boring a hole into her as if he could see into her soul.

Alexandria shook off the shiver that ran through her body as the sound of the bathroom door opening interrupted her thoughts, She turned around to catch Cameron walking into the room, dressed in a plush white robe, bags underneath her eyes as a result of the hardcore partying she did the night before.

"Dammit I missed your first walk of shame!" Cameron teased, snapping her fingers playfully as Alexandria clicked her tongue against her teeth. "Where you been?" Cameron raised her arched brow.

Alexandria bit her bottom lip, wondering if she should tell Cameron about her night with Dean. Sure nothing happened and they just talked but she wasn't sure if it would be in her best interest to divulge the information especially since Cameron specifically told her to stay away from the man.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I was around. Lost track of time I guess."

"Around huh?" Cameron chuckled. "Okay I won't probe and dig to see how your night was with Wade. About time you started to let loose though."

Alexandria couldn't stop herself from rolling her dark brown eyes at the mention of Wade, memories of him getting a little too touchy feely the previous night before she accidentally wasted her drink on his expensive tailored slacks to escape running through her mind.

Alexandria shook her head, grabbing her items. "All that matters is that I'm back safe and sound," she said turning to face Cameron and flashing her the best reassuring smile she could muster. "I'm gonna go get ready so we can get out of here."

Alexandria quickly walked into the bathroom to avoid Cameron's interrogation and closed the door behind her, leaning against it. Her chest heaved up and down anxiously before the sound of her phone chime startled her. Alexandria glanced at the phone, silently reading the text message she received.

_Thanks for listening to me ramble on last night. Guess I'll see you around-Dean_

The uneasiness that invaded her body a few seconds ago quickly disappeared as a goofy grin slowly crept onto the corners of Alexandria's lips, another chill running down her spine.

* * *

Alyssa nervously paced back and forth on the carpeted floor of the locker room, the loud chants of the crowd plundering her ears as she wrung her hands anxiously. She knew she should've been reclining on the couch with her swollen feet up since she wasn't currently working on a Diva's hair or makeup. But she couldn't calm down as much as she wanted. Too much was at stake for the man that she loved with everything in this world and she wouldn't be satisfied until she locked eyes with him.

She wouldn't relax until Roman walked back into his locker room as the 2015 Royal Rumble winner.

Alyssa exhaled softly as she heard Roman's theme song, indicating that the match was over and he was indeed the winner. Sure she knew that he was scheduled to win the match and earn a title shot at Wrestlemania. However, she had to see Roman with her own two eyes in order for everything to become real. Roman had worked so hard for this moment, to become the number one guy in the company and after this win, the journey would finally begin. Tears pricked Alyssa's eyes as she became filled with joy at the thought. Sure, Roman's schedule would get more hectic. Being the champion and face of the company brought on more responsibilities: more fan signings, more media appearances, more time away from his family. That would be a tough pill to swallow but Alyssa was willing to do it because this was Roman's dream and she would support him as much as she could.

"If you keep on pacing you're gonna put a hole in the carpet Lyssa."

Alyssa rolled her eyes as she turned to see Cameron, Naomi, Seth, and Jimmy sitting behind her on the large leather couch. Seth and Jimmy had also participated in the battle royal match and decided to wait with the impatient wife once they were eliminated earlier.

Alyssa waddled towards her unoccupied space on the couch and slowly eased down, resting her hands on her protruding five month pregnant belly, sighing once again. "Sorry. I'm just nervous."

"Why are you nervous? Roman won." A confused expression appeared on Jimmy's face.

Alyssa shrugged her shoulders, biting the corner of her lips as her attention returned to the monitor in the room watching as Roman left the ringside area after he celebrated his win once he eliminated Wade Barrett. "You're right, I'm tripping," she softly admitted with a chuckle.

"What else is new?" The other four occupants of the room said in unison before erupting in laughter.

The five of them indulged in small talk before the locker room door swung open ten minutes later allowing Roman to walk in. Alyssa watched as Seth and Jimmy congratulated him on the win with a hearty slap on his back, Naomi and Cameron squealing happily for him. Roman's eyes landed on Alyssa, his signature smirk transforming into a wide, goofy grin as he made his way towards her.

"You did good superstar," Alyssa complimented, her tongue wetting her plump lips.

Roman blushed at the nickname Alyssa anointed him with on their very first date before leaning forward, his lips brushing against her forehead. He pecked both of her cheeks before his mouth claimed hers in a sweet kiss. Pretending as if they were the only ones in the room, Roman pulled Alyssa's top lip into his mouth with his own teeth as her free arm wrapped around his neck deepening the kiss. A few minutes later he reluctantly pulled away, pressing his forehead against her as he placed a hand on top of hers that sat on her baby bump, easing his eyes closed as he cherished the moment between him and his wife.

"I'm so proud of you," The tears that pricked her eyes earlier finally fell down her face. "We're proud of you."

"You act as if I won the title." Roman chuckled softly, pushing a piece of Alyssa's hair behind her ear.

"I know. But I know how big of a step this was for you. Whether you win the title or not, I'm still proud of how far you've come handsome," Alyssa whispered, pecking Roman's lips again.

"Y'all sure y'all don't need a room? Because the rate y'all going baby number two is going to be conceived before baby number one is born," Cameron joked. She laughed as both Roman and Alyssa flipped her the middle finger.

Roman flashed Alyssa a smile before he plopped down on the couch next to her, pulling her legs into his lap, massaging her swollen ankles. He pushed his sweaty, unruly hair off of his forehead as he leaned his head backwards, exhaling deeply. "Are you okay?" he asked, turning his head sideways to face Alyssa.

Alyssa nodded her head. "I'm not gonna lie. I was nervous as hell."

"That's an understatement Uce," Jimmy interjected with a chuckle.

"However, now that I see that you're okay, I'm better," Alyssa told Roman as she rolled her eyes at Jimmy. "We're just hungry as hell right now and ready to go back to the hotel." On cue, her stomach started to growl loudly as she felt ferocious baby kicks.

"Lemme just take a shower first and change then we can leave gorgeous," Roman promised as he removed Alyssa's legs from his lap. His grey orbs darted around the room, his brow crinkling in confusion. "Where's Alex?"

"She got a phone call and stepped out the room to take it." Cameron shrugged her shoulders.

"But she should've been back by now. I hope she didn't get lost in the arena." A look of worry flashed across Alyssa's face.

"I'm sure she'll be fine babe," Roman assured his wife. He stood to his feet, stretching his arms above his head making his bones crack before walking towards the bathroom.

* * *

Adrenaline coursed through Dean's body as he slipped on his black hoodie, pushing his damp hair off his forehead. The rush he felt the moment he stepped through the curtains to enter the Royal Rumble was indescribable. A tingle rolled down his spine as the the crowd welcomed him back. Nothing compared like the roar of the crowd at a WWE pay per view and it was something that he had definitely missed within the past few months. Being able to get a reaction out of fans by his mere presence or words is what he lived for. Although he didn't win the match, Dean was still on a high that he couldn't come down from. Nothing could ruin his mood.

Well that's what he thought until he came across a crying Alexandria balled up in a corner.

The grin that was etched onto Dean's face immediately fell as he watched her body shake with sobs, anger washing over his body. _'Why was she crying? Better yet, who made her cry?'_ Dean thought to himself, standing frozen in place while he tried to determine what he should do. He didn't want to approach her in case she wanted to be alone. But he couldn't bear the thought of leaving her there by herself as numerous wrestlers and backstage workers gawked at her instead of trying to help her.

Without another thought, Dean walked towards Alexandria and stooped low to look into her face. Grabbing her hand, he squeezed it softly making her lift her head. As soon as he saw her tear filled eyes, Dean's anger started to boil over. He couldn't handle seeing a woman cry and didn't know what he should do or say to stop the tears from flowing down her face. But Dean felt as if he had to do something. After all, Alexandria did listen to him drone on about his own issues the night they ran into each other at the club. It was the least he could do.

Dean silently pulled Alexandria to her feet, tossing an arm over her shoulder. She burrowed her body into his side and soaked his t-shirt covered chest with his tears. Dean shrugged his hoodie off and draped it over her body, rubbing her back in soothing motions before guiding her out the arena away from prying eyes.

Half an hour later, Dean sat across from Alexandria, staring at the woman intently as he held a cup of coffee. "Are you going to tell me why you were crying earlier?" he asked.

Alexandria exhaled softly as her eyes remained fixed on the hot chocolate in her porcelain mug, diverting her gaze from Dean. She was having a good time at the pay per view, watching the matches and being around Alyssa as she experienced the chaos ensue backstage. Yet, her good time was interrupted when she received the voicemail from Wesley. This was the first voicemail he left since the one she received around Christmas but this was definitely different than the previous times he contacted her. one she previously received.

Before, Wesley simply begged her to at least send him a text so he would know she was fine. He sent numerous emails imploring her to return home so they could work things out. Wesley promised to do whatever he could to ensure she would be happy in their relationship. Alexandria wanted to believe him so badly, wanted to believe that he was capable of such a change and allow her to have a mind of her own. However she couldn't ignore the tiny voice that doubted Wesley's sincerity. Deep down, she knew that the idea of him letting go of his controlling ways was nothing but wishful thinking.

The voicemail she received earlier that night solidified her suspicion.

Alexandria should've ignored the message but curiosity got the best of her and she quietly excused herself from the group so she could listen to it. The minute she pressed play, she learned that the new, understanding Wesley was gone and was once again replaced by the man that wanted to control and nitpick everything she did. Just like the voicemails her mother left her Wesley demanded that she stop acting like a petulant child and to return to Georgia that instant so they could fix the mess **she caused.** Of course, he would blame her for the current state of their relationship refusing to see his part in everything. He, along with her parents, were unwilling to truly look at the reason why she would take such a drastic measure such as leaving Georgia unexpectedly. They still didn't see things from her point of view and that frustrated her.

Alexandria bit her bottom lip. She wondered if she was ready to divulge what exactly she was crying about when Dean found her earlier sitting on the floor at the arena, her knees pulled to her chest, her body rocking with sobs. Before she knew it, he escorted her from the arena, taking her to the diner that sat around the corner from the hotel they were staying at. The only person that knew the entirety of the situation was Alyssa and Alexandria felt like that was for the best. However, as she raised her head staring back into the greyish blues eyes that were filled with concern, Alexandria couldn't help but feel tempted to confess all of her problems so she could have a shoulder to lean on.

"It's not important," Alexandria said softly before taking a sip of her drink.

Dean nodded his head, realizing that Alexandria wasn't in the mood to confide in him, accepting her wish. Although he knew she was lying to him, he could understand her reluctance since they were still getting to know one another.

"How did you like the show?" he asked, attempting to change the subject.

A sigh of relief escaped Alexandria's lips, grateful that Dean changed the subject instead of badgering her. She shrugged her shoulders. "It was good. I never watched or been to a wrestling show so I was kinda out the loop amongst everybody else. But you did a good job."

"Thanks."

Dean glanced back up at Alexandria noticing the faraway look in her eyes. He could tell that whatever or whoever made her cry was still on her mind and definitely doing a number on her psyche. He didn't know why he cared. Dean Ambrose didn't care about such things. He should've just dropped the issue and let her deal with it on her own, something he had grown accustomed to doing. Yet, Dean couldn't let it be. Alexandria gave him her ear so he could vent to her about all of his recent problems and he felt like he owed her the same courtesy. It was clear that her mind wouldn't be clear if she kept everything bottled up inside.

"You know if you want to talk, I'm here to listen." Dean slowly reached over the table and grabbed Alexandria's hand, rubbing the top of it softly. He swallowed nervously as he felt an unfamiliar fluttering sensation in the pit of his stomach. She gripped his fingers in response, flashing him a thankful smile as tears glistened in her brown eyes.

"I know. But right now, I'm not comfortable revealing all that's wrong in my damn world right now. You have enough on your plate than to worry about me Dean."

A comfortable silence fell around the two, different thoughts running through their minds. As Alexandria watched people pass by out the window, sporadically taking sips of her hot chocolate, Dean's mind drifted to how things had changed within the past few weeks.

Once he revealed to Alexandria his side of the story as to why he and Roman weren't friends, he was surprised when she didn't run away from him as fast as she could. Instead, the two had grown somewhat closer since that night, texting each other a few times within the time period. Dean had been regulated as a social leper since last May and it felt nice to interact with somebody that didn't look at him with pity or disdain permeating their gaze. Alexandria didn't judge Dean for his past mistakes, accepting the fact that he wasn't perfect but was truly a good guy underneath despite what others thought.

Dean's eyes fell back on Alexandria, his gaze studying her intently. Her long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her signature hairstyle that showed off her prominent bone structure. Her beautiful light brown eyes were bloodshot from all the crying she did earlier and the easygoing smile that was always etched onto her face wasn't as prominent as usual. Despite her saddened mood, Dean couldn't take his eyes off of her since they sat down in the booth, in awe of how beautiful she looked at that moment. Dean shook his head as soon as the thought appeared._ 'Get it together Ambrose,'_ he chastised himself silently.

"So what are you doing for the next few days off?" Alexandria asked.

Dean snapped out of his thoughts and shrugged his shoulders. "Probably finish unpacking my boxes. I've been putting it off long enough might as well get it done," he replied. During the past few months, Dean made the decision to move to Tampa from Cincinnati, needing a change of scenery and climate. He was quickly growing tired of winter. "What about you?"

"I read somewhere there was going to be a fair in town starting Thursday. I might go to that. I've never been to one because my parents were always concerned I would get hurt on a ride." She took another sip of her drink. "I'll just be going by myself though because nobody else is interested," she said with a wry chuckle.

The wishful look in Alexandria's gaze did not go unnoticed by Dean. Without a second thought, he parted his lips. "Well if you would like I could go with you," he suggested.

"Really?" Alexandria tossed an incredulous look in his direction. "You don't seem like a fair type of guy to me."

Dean chuckled as he took a sip of his coffee, shaking his head. "I'm really not. But I kinda owe you for not shutting me out like everybody else did. So if that means I have to eat a lot of cotton candy and deal with screaming rugrats, then that's cool with me. Just make sure there are no clowns around. That I can't deal with." Dean's body shivered at the thought making Alexandria giggle.

A tiny smile appeared on her face as she nodded her head. "Sounds like a plan. You really don't have to do that though."

Dean waved Alexandria off nonchalantly as he stood to his feet, tossing a few dollars on the table before he shrugged on his leather jacket. She pulled his oversized hoodie closer to her body and the two exited the diner, falling in stride next to each other as they walked towards their hotel.

"Are you cold?" Dean asked when he noticed Alexandria shaking slightly.

"I'm fine."

Dean wordlessly stopped walking and slipped off his leather jacket, handing it to Alexandria. "Here. This is heavier. You can give me the hoodie."

"Dean I don't want-"

"It's fine doll face," Dean assured her, smirking when he saw the blush appear on her cheeks at the nickname. "I'm bigger than you are so I'll be warmer."

Realizing Dean wasn't taking no for an answer, Alexandria traded the hoodie for the leather jacket and zipped it up, the sleeves extremely baggy on her skinny arms yet definitely warmer.

While the two of them resumed walking, Dean continued to steal glances at Alexandria out the corner of his eye, his palms getting moist with sweat despite the frigid January temperatures. He had no clue why he offered to accompany her to the fair. Dean wasn't the type that took women out on fluffy dates like that, if he could call their impending outing that. He was the type of man that simply looked for a woman to share one night of animalistic pleasure with, quickly discarding her once he reached his own orgasm. Once he was finished with one woman, he quickly moved onto his next conquest. However, with Alexandria it was different. He actually looked forward to spending time with her and getting to know the person she kept under lock and key. He knew there was much more to her than she revealed so far and he wanted to see if he could break down the wall she had built around herself. Dean exhaled, quickly telling himself that he was jumping ahead of himself. They were just friends, if that. Nothing more.

The chiming of the elevator brought Dean back to reality, alerting him that they had arrived to Alexandria's floor. He leaned against the door, deciding not to walk her to her room since it was only a few feet away. He folded his arms over his chest as Alexandria stepped off the elevator.

"Thanks for the hot chocolate and for not pushing me to tell you what was wrong," she said with a sigh, handing him back his jacket.

"No problem. You're good right?"

Alexandria hesitated before nodding her head. "I will be. I'll see you Thursday."

She turned on her heel and walked towards her room, Dean's orbs watching her intently as the same fluttering sensation appeared in his gut. Once her frame disappeared from his view, he stepped back on the elevator and exhaled deeply as he pressed the button for his floor, quietly telling himself that Dean Ambrose didn't catch feelings for women no matter how beautiful they were.

* * *

_**A/N: Ah, some Rolyssa smut to send you to bed happy/help you have a great start to your day. And Dean just need to stop fighting his feelings and make a move already, damn! R&R :-)**_


	9. Chapter Nine

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I figured since I gave you all two updates to read last week (for this and my mini series), you all could wait a little bit longer for some Dalex (yes Dalex). Enjoy.**_

* * *

Alexandria sighed softly as she ran a hand over her black sheer blouse, staring at her reflection in the mirror for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day. The past few days had been nerve wrecking for the Georgia native. Ever since Dean offered to accompany her to the fair in Phoenix, Alexandria couldn't get rid of the fluttering sensation in her stomach and before she knew it her nervousness blossomed into full blown panic as she started to worry about the smallest things: what should she wear, how should she do her hair, what if Dean changed his mind? Alexandria didn't understand why she was tripping about this outing. Sure this was the first time that she would be spending an extended amount of time with Dean since they became friendly with each other, but there was nothing weird about two friends hanging out with the other. It wasn't as if this was some sort of date.

The brand new friendship between the two appeared to be what both of them needed at the time. Dean was happy to find somebody that didn't find him repulsive like the rest of his co-workers while Alexandria was content with finding somebody else to spend time with. Alyssa was too busy focusing on her pregnancy and husband and Naomi was too busy dealing with her own husband and career. That left Alexandria alone with Cameron a majority of the time. It wasn't as if she wasn't grateful to the petite diva for welcoming her into her circle of friends, but there were times when she did need a break from Cameron and her matchmaking attempts along with her constant requests for her to turn up and to stop being lame.

With Dean, Alexandria didn't have to worry about being overwhelmed with an aggressive enthusiasm. He was the complete opposite from Cameron and for that she was thankful. Alexandria still hadn't confided in him about her own personal issues, deciding to keep that piece of information to herself for the moment. Although Alexandria made the decision to move to Tampa temporarily, removing herself from her parents' and Wesley's orbit, she still hadn't made a final choice on what to do and she wasn't looking to invite somebody else's opinion into the mix just yet. Dean didn't badger her for information, simply allowing her to choose the pace at which she revealed information to him, wanting her to feel as comfortable as possible.

However, Alexandria would be lying if she didn't admit that the idea of spending time with the man that day didn't cause her heart beat to quicken slightly.

Somewhere along the way of them becoming friends, Alexandria couldn't help but to start looking at Dean in a different light. Even a blind woman could see how attractive the man was with his hypnotizing ice blue eyes and raspy voice. Whenever Dean spoke, Alexandria couldn't help but be captivated by his words, finding whatever he discussed fascinating. She salivated at the thought of breaking down the barriers that enclosed the real him, wondering what lay underneath the hardened exterior he presented to the world.

A hard, swift knock on the door ended Alexandria's reflection as she quickly placed a hand over her chest attempting to calm down her nerves. While she hurriedly washed her hands, she shook the thoughts from her brain. There was no way she was emotionally ready to get involved with another man. Hell, she didn't know what the status of her relationship with Wesley was. In her eyes, they were over the day she hopped on the plane to Tampa. However, she knew there was a very good chance he didn't agree with that status, hence his constant attempts of contacting her. Getting involved with another man at that moment while her love life was in limbo was not a good idea at all.

But once Alexandria's gaze fell on Dean who stood outside the bathroom waiting for her, the jersey fabric of his navy blue t-shirt hugging his bulging muscles, all of her logic soon disappeared.

"Are you okay?" he asked once he noticed she rejoined him.

Alexandria nodded her head, adjusting the strap of her small black cross body purse. "Yeah. Sorry about taking so long."

Dean shrugged his shoulders as the two of them began walking. The fair was rather empty since it was a weekday, the perfect atmosphere for them since Dean didn't want to be bothered with a bunch of fans. The two had been at the fair for a couple of hours, enjoying all of the games and rides, sharing a few laughs throughout the day. This was exactly what Alexandria needed to get her mind off of her problems and by the sparkle in Dean's eye, she could tell it helped him somewhat too.

Alexandria glanced at the man out the corner of her eye, watching him as he pushed his dirty blonde curly hair off his forehead, taking a sip of his water. "I don't know if I told you this, but thanks for coming with me today. You didn't have to and you probably think it's juvenile of me to want to come here but I'm glad you did it."

Dean slowly nodded his head. "Don't worry about it doll face. I could tell you needed this after whatever happened on Sunday and I was just being nice. But I'm telling you now, if you tell anybody how you beat my ass at the basketball game, I'll deny it until my last breath."

"Your secret is safe with me Mr. Ambrose." Alexandria giggled as she placed a hand over her heart.

"So did it help?" Dean turned his head to look at Alexandria.

"Did what help?"

"You coming here. Did it help you get over the reason why you were crying on Sunday?"

"A little bit. I know you don't know why I was crying and I'll tell you soon. But right now I just don't want to deal with it. I just want to forget about my issues and finish enjoying our time with each other."

Dean nodded his head, once again choosing not to push Alexandria. She would have to decide when she would be comfortable enough to confide in him, he couldn't control that. "Anything else you would like to do before we get out of here?"

Alexandria's gaze left Dean's face as she looked around the fair before locking onto the large ferris wheel. She turned back to face him, her lips curving into a smirk. "How about the ferris wheel?" she suggested. Dean's face contorted in disapproval making Alexandria laugh. "Aww c'mon! I got on that ride that flipped us upside down like 5 times twice for you! You owe me Ambrose!"

"Fine," Dean grumbled before he finished gulping his water, tossing the bottle into the waste basket. He rolled his eyes as Alexandria happily clapped her hands, latching her arm with his and dragging him over to the ride.

Once they were seated in the cart, Dean dragged a hand over his face before placing his arm cart behind Alexandria's back. "This is like the least manly ride in the entire fair."

"I'm sure you won't lose your man card because you're riding a ferris wheel. Relax."

The two fell silent as the wheel started turning slowly, raising them high into the sky, both consumed with their own thoughts. Dean stared out into clear blue sky as he thought about the day he shared with Alexandria. Before he arrived to her apartment earlier, he wondered if he made a mistake offering to go with her to the fair. Dean wasn't the type of man that frequented fairs and he was sure he would be out of place there. Not only that, he didn't know if he could handle being in such close proximity with Alexandria. He still hadn't come to grips about how he felt about the mysterious woman. Sure she was beautiful but was he ready to admit that he was interested in possibly learning more about her, transforming their fledgling friendship into something more? There was no doubt that Alexandria was possessing some baggage of her own that she didn't want Dean to know about. Any other time, Dean would sprint in the opposite direction to avoid the inevitable headache. But there was something about Alexandria that kept him frozen in place, wanting to go outside of his comfort zone and explore the unknown world of feelings.

"Penny for your thoughts Ambrose?"

Alexandria's soft voice jolted Dean from his thoughts, his head snapping to the side to stare at her. He bit his bottom lip and exhaled sharply when he felt her knee graze his softly. Silence suffocated him as dueling voices waged an internal battle inside his mind, trying to pull him in opposite directions. His left hand raised from the back of the cart, running his fingers through the hair that fell from her messy bun as he traced her soft, supple skin. He watched as her body tensed under his touch, her orbs locking with his, wondering exactly what was going on his mind. Deciding to ignore the voice that urged him to back away, Dean pulled Alexandria closer to him, his hand resting on her neck. Alexandria's bottom lip quivered in anticipation once their faces were inches apart.

"Dean-"

"I'm sorry," Dean mumbled before brushing his lips against Alexandria's. Dean held her head in place, afraid if he released his hold she would pull away and slap the taste out his mouth. But once he felt her arms wrap around his neck, a sigh of relief left his lips. Dean's thumb caressed Alexandria's cheek as he felt her lips part slowly. He took that as his cue to draw her top lip into his mouth before he slipped the tip of his tongue inside hers. He groaned as the sweet melon flavor of her lipstick touched his taste buds, that foreign electric jolt that always greeted him whenever Alexandria was around coursing throughout his body. Her soft moans made the hair on the back of his neck stand, his nails lightly digging into the her skin as her grip tightened.

The jerking of the ferris wheel interrupted the kiss, instantly making Dean's eyes pop open as he swiftly moved to his side of the cart. He studied Alexandria as her body recoiled slowly, tracing her swollen lips with her finger tips, her own eyes locked onto him as her chest rose with each breath she took.

What the hell did they just do?

* * *

"Are you sure you're up for going out tonight?" Roman asked as he wrapped his arms around Alyssa's waist, resting his head on her shoulder, watching her in the mirror that sat on top of their hotel dresser.

Alyssa rolled her eyes as she slipped her earring in her ear before nodding her head. Her hand grabbed Roman's and squeezed it tightly. "I'm pregnant. Not a piece of fragile porcelain. I'll be fine. Nothing is making me miss the opportunity to celebrate my best friend winning her first major championship," she told him.

Realizing that he wouldn't be able to change his wife's mind, Roman simply nodded and placed a kiss on top of her head before releasing her from his grasp. They were preparing to go out with their group of friends to celebrate Naomi finally winning the Diva's Championship on Raw earlier that evening. He understood that Alyssa wanted to make sure she was there to celebrate with her best friend since she knew how much the accomplishment meant to her and how much she went through to win the title. He just hoped she didn't overexert herself.

"If it makes you feel any better, the moment I start feeling winded, we can come back," Alyssa assured him, turning to waddle towards the bed to slip on her flats, silently wishing she could wear her heels but knowing that was out of the question with her swollen ankles. Thankfully she would be sitting down a majority of the night to rest her aching limbs.

"I'm going to hold you to that promise gorgeous," Roman said, sitting next to Alyssa to help her put on her shoes as he grinned when she rolled her eyes again. "Is your cousin coming tonight?"

"I don't know." Alyssa shrugged her shoulders. She hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Alexandria since she left the locker room on the night of the Royal Rumble, worry slowly creeping into her body. With the exception of a few texts here and there, Alexandria had been completely MIA, leaving Alyssa to wonder what was going on with her. "Naomi told me she invited her but I haven't really talked to her lately so I don't know if she's coming."

"Is she okay?" Roman asked, slightly struggling to push the flat onto Alyssa's foot.

"I hope so. I planned on grabbing lunch with her tomorrow when we got to the next city to see what's up with her if she didn't come tonight."

Roman lowered Alyssa's leg from his lap once he placed her shoe on her foot and leaned over, placing a sweet kiss on her lips. He brushed a stray strand behind her ear as he kissed her forehead. "I'm sure everything will be fine. Maybe she just needed time to herself to figure out some things. Do me and our twins a favor and don't worry yourself too much."

At the mention of their twins, a tiny smile appeared on Alyssa's face. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she was pregnant with not only one baby, but two. Roman and her hadn't shared the information with their family and friends, deciding to keep it to themselves until her baby shower to tell them. Roman also made the decision to wait to find out what gender the babies were so they could be surprised when Alyssa gave birth.

"I can't believe your sperm was so potent that you knocked me up with twins," Alyssa said with a giggle.

A sheepish grin appeared on Roman's face as he ran a hand over his slicked back ponytail, chuckling along with Alyssa. "Don't try to act like you didn't enjoy the way those twins were created baby girl. You love my potent sperm."

Alyssa playfully slapped Roman in the chest as her laughter intensified when a knock on the door interrupted them. Roman stood up and walked towards the door, swinging it open to reveal Naomi and Jimmy on the other side. The moment her eyes landed on her best friend, Alyssa started to squeal happily, clapping her hands making Naomi laugh. Alyssa slowly stood up, placing her hand on the small of her back as Naomi hugged her tightly.

"It's about damn time!" Alyssa exclaimed causing Naomi to grin happily, nodding her head in agreement.

"Tell me about it girl. I swear, it seems like I'm dreaming."

"But you're not. You deserve this Naomi," Alyssa told her, tears pricking her eyes as memories floated through her mind about all the obstacles Naomi had to overcome in order to win the championship. Sure, the matches may have been scripted and outcomes may have been predetermined, but that didn't mean that Naomi's journey wasn't littered with obstacles that she had to conquer. Naomi worked hard every day to improve in the ring and the fact that management saw enough in her to make her the new champion spoke volumes about her work ethic.

"Thanks Lyssa. And thanks for coming out with us tonight. Are you sure-"

"Yes, I'm sure I'm up for coming out tonight. There's no other place I would rather be tonight than celebrating with my best friend. Don't worry about me. Roman is worrying enough for all of us," Alyssa told Naomi making Roman roll his grey orbs as he walked over to the two of them and helped Alyssa slip her winter coat on.

"I'm just being cautious," Roman explained.

"And babe, I love you for that. But if you try to smother me with your over protective shit tonight, I'm gonna cut your fine ass," Alyssa warned with a sweet smile, making everybody chuckle as they walked out the room.

* * *

Alexandria released a shaky sigh as she walked into the nightclub, clutching her small black purse close to her body as the bass heavy loud music greeted her. She told herself after her last time at the club, she wouldn't step foot inside another one. But she promised Naomi she would come out and help her celebrate her victory earlier. Apparently, winning championships was a big deal in the wrestling business and Naomi was very proud of her accomplishment. So instead of being a party pooper, Alexandria decided to be supportive. Her outfit of a pair of her black J. Crew pixie pants, her pale yellow off the shoulder sweater, and matching flat cognac brown riding boots was more her speed and didn't make her feel self conscious like the skin tight dress and dangerously high platform heels Cameron forced her to wear last time.

Despite being dressed in clothes that made her feel comfortable, Alexandria's stomach continued to lurch at the thought of seeing Alyssa that night. It had been over a week since she last seen her cousin, creating whatever excuse she could as to why she couldn't meet up with her to grab a bite to eat. The reality was, Alexandria couldn't help but feel like a traitor. How could she kiss the man that tried to break up her cousin's relationship with the love of her life? Sure, he kissed her first. But she definitely didn't do anything to push him away. In fact, she welcomed the kiss and even enjoyed it. Alexandria inhaled deeply as she remembered Dean's lips pressed to hers, his tongue caressing hers, his fingers gripping the back of her neck to hold her in place. The kiss made butterflies appear in her stomach, made her knees buckle, made her want more.

Alexandria couldn't help but feel ashamed at her reaction.

Everything was okay when her and Dean were only friends, that she could deal with. But that kiss changed everything and made her complicated situation even worse. Not only did she have to deal with the guilt of betraying Alyssa, she also had to wonder what did this mean for her and Wesley? Alexandria shook her head, trying to remove the claustrophobic thoughts as she approached the VIP section that everybody was seated in, forcing a smile onto her countenance.

"Girl I thought you were gonna stand us up!" Naomi exclaimed over the loud music, standing to her feet to hug her.

"Yeah, people starting to think you're avoiding them."

Alexandria slowly turned around, her eyes landing on Alyssa who sat on the VIP couch, a glass of water in her hand as she smiled at her. Alexandria attempted to return the gesture, her stomach slowly churning with guilt as Alyssa gestured for her to sit next to her. She hesitantly plopped down on the couch turning to face her cousin.

"So where you been hiding?"

"I haven't been-"

"Yes you have. Always got an excuse as to why you can't meet up for dinner or lunch with me. I just wanted to check on you after you got that phone call last Sunday. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alexandria nodded her head quickly. "I just got a voicemail from Wesley demanding I return to Georgia and stop acting like a child."

Alyssa smacked her lips and exhaled, running a hand through her hair. "Where the fuck does he get off demanding you? You're not his child. Why didn't you tell me Lex?"

"Didn't want you to worry about it. You have enough to worry about girl." Alexandria placed her hand on Alyssa's stomach, smiling when she felt the soft kicks. "Somebody's active in there."

"Girl tell me about it. Won't let me get any moment of peace always waking me up in the middle of the night," Alyssa said with a chuckle. She glanced at Alexandria out the corner of her eye, biting her bottom lip pensively. "Alex you know you have to contact Wesley and tell him what you want don't you?"

"Yeah I know." Alexandria lowered her gaze from Alyssa's stare, exhaling softly. "I'm just still trying to figure everything out."

"You know what I think? I think you already know what you want. But you're afraid of making a decision for yourself, something you're not used to doing, that you're postponing the inevitable. Until you contact Wesley and your parents and tell them what you've decided, they're gonna keep harassing you. Don't be afraid to stand up for what you want Alex. If you continue to do things to make everybody else happy and sacrificing your own happiness, you'll be miserable all your life."

Alexandria knew what Alyssa was saying was true. She was afraid of standing up for herself since she was accustomed to allowing others make decisions for her. But she knew it was time for that to change. She was 25 years old and she couldn't be concerned with other people's opinions about the choices she made.

"You're right," Alexandria replied softly, playing with the hem of her sweater.

Alyssa grabbed Alexandria's hand and squeezed it softly. "The sooner you get this over with, the quicker you can move on with your life."

Alexandria nodded her head before raising it, quickly stood to her feet and grabbing her purse. "I'm gonna head to the bathroom."

"Wait for me. Not only am I awake every single night, now I gotta piss all the damn time," Alyssa said with a roll of her eyes. She glanced over her shoulder to catch Roman's attention, silently gesturing to the bathroom with her head. She looped her arm with Alexandria's before they made their way to the bathroom, dodging clumsy drunk partiers.

A few minutes later, Alyssa and Alexandria stood at the sink, washing their hands when Alyssa turned to face the other woman, a tiny smirk appearing on her face. "So I heard you caught the eye of one of Roman's co-workers."

Alexandria gulped nervously as her stomach dropped to her feet. _'What exactly did Alyssa hear and who did she hear it from?'_ she wondered to herself, drying her hands with a paper towel. "Who are you talking about?" she asked.

"Wade. Cam told me he seemed enthralled by you when you went to the club with them. And of course I hear gossip from the divas when I work with them. So is there something brewing there?"

"Uh no," Alexandria giggled nervously, relief washing over her. "He was too touchy feely and couldn't keep his hands to himself. Not interested at all."

"Couldn't keep his hands to himself?" A frown graced Alyssa's lips as the two of them exited the bathroom, walking back towards the VIP section. "You want me to get Roman to rough his ass up?"

"No Mom, I handled it." Alexandria giggled again as Alyssa cut her eyes at her. "You're overprotective like a mother already."

"Just want to make sure none of these wrestlers getting out of pocket. Everybody ain't a gentleman like Roman. But if you say you handled it, then I believe you," Alyssa said. Her frown deepened as her brown orbs landed on the scene standing before her at the bar. "For example, some men will try to fuck you right in the middle of the club with no regard."

Alexandria's gaze followed Alyssa's, her mouth dropping open in shock, a lump quickly forming in her throat. Before her stood the artificial redhead diva Eva Marie being groped and fondled in her short, tight beige bandage dress by Dean. She watched Dean whisper something into the woman's ear, causing an obnoxious giggle to fall from her overly painted lips. The moment she saw Dean's hand grab Eva Marie's behind, squeezing the flesh salaciously, Alexandria's eyes clenched shut attempting to stop the tears from spilling from her eyes. How could Dean stand there groping this bimbo especially after he kissed her a week ago? Did the kiss not affect him as much as it did her? Was she just another conquest he conquered before he moved onto the next challenge?

"Alex, are you okay?" Alyssa placed her hand on her cousin's arm, noticing how silent she became.

Alyssa's concerned voice disrupted Alexandria's thoughts, making her tear her attention away from Dean and Eva Marie. "Yeah. I agree though. That's just disgusting to look at."

"Can't say I'm surprised. Dean has always been like that with anything that wears a skirt and has a nice rack. I don't think he would know how to be a gentleman if somebody forced him to try with a gun to his head."

Alexandria nodded her head as her eyes drifted back to the groping couple, incapable of looking away as if she was looking at a disastrous car accident. The moment her stare landed back on the two, Dean's eyes snapped up and locked with hers. She watched as a range of emotions flashed through his eyes, his hand immediately dropping from its position on Eva's ass. He stepped forward to move towards Alexandria, a determined look in his eyes. Alexandria quickly grabbed Alyssa's arm and dragged her in the opposite direction, unable to face the wrestler at the moment.

"C'mon. Let's head back before they start to worry," Alexandria told Alyssa before they disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Dean twisted his right wrist back and forth as he leaned against the wall across from the hotel door, nibbling the corner of his bottom lip. The past few days had been an emotional roller coaster for the man ever since he kissed Alexandria. Since that day he ran into her at the airport, Dean had been battling his feelings for the woman, constantly telling himself that he wasn't the type that became involved in monogamous relationships and if he allowed her inside, she would only get hurt worse than she was hurting now. However, in that particular moment on the ferris wheel, the kiss just felt right. The way her lips molded to his when they kissed sent a chill down his spine. Alexandria fit perfectly inside his arms and he craved the warmth that emanated from her body, unwilling to let her go.

Once they went back to their separate apartments, Dean automatically regretted the kiss. Not because he didn't want to kiss Alexandria because he did, but because now he couldn't get her out of his head. He couldn't remember the last time a woman haunted his thoughts like Alexandria did and that made Dean nervous. His career was slowly getting back on track. Management was pleased at how he bounced back from his injury, settling right into the swing of things as if he never left. He still had to work his way up the proverbial career ladder so he could accomplish all that he wanted but things were looking up for the Cincinnati native.

Getting involved with Alexandria would only distract him from that goal.

A wry chuckle escaped Dean's lips. The same thing he warned Roman about last year when he first started dating Alyssa was the same thing that he was currently going through. That's why he avoided contacting Alexandria during the past week. He was slowly trying to filter her out of his system similar to him weening himself off of a drug. Even with doing that, she still remained on his mind and he wanted so desperately to find her in the arena earlier that evening and continue what they started at the fair. So Dean did what he thought was the best option.

He went to the club, got drunk, and tried to weasel his way into the panties of some unsuspecting woman.

Although people backstage tried to stay away from him since Roman's party, it was still obvious there were a few that would forget their disdain for him to have one night with him. Dean was an attractive man, charming when he wanted to be, and those two traits combined often made it impossible for a woman to turn him down. Eva Marie stood no chance at abstaining from his advances and he had her right where he wanted her, ready to leave the club and seal the deal.

Then he saw Alexandria.

The moment he saw the anguish in her gaze, her mouth agape in shock, something weird happened inside of Dean. He felt remorseful. This was a foreign concept to Dean because he never felt bad about anything he did in regards to women. As far as he was concerned, they were only placed on this Earth to please him sexually without complicating situations with their feelings. He had went his entire life not caring about how women felt and using them for his own selfish gain.

But Alexandria was different.

He didn't know when it happened or how it happened, but somewhere along the line Dean grew to care about how she viewed him. He actually cared about her feelings and when he saw the disappointment flash across her face, he felt the urge to explain himself to her. However, before he could she disappeared through the crowd.

Hence why he was here, standing outside her room. For the past two minutes, he silently contemplated if he should knock on her door, wondering exactly what he would say if she opened. Did he really owe her an explanation since they weren't officially together? She was the cousin of his former best friend's wife therefore Dean knew there would be tension between everybody if this moved along any further. Maybe this was for the best and he should just walk away while he still could.

Instead, Dean felt his feet start to move towards the door slowly, trepidation in each step. He raised his hand, balling it into a fist before he knocked swiftly, placing his other hand over the peep hole. He knew he was taking a risk by coming to her hotel room but he had to see her and it simply couldn't wait.

The moment the door opened, Dean's breath hitched in his throat as Alexandria appeared before him dressed in a pair of thin black leggings and a white camisole top. The two of them locked eyes as Alexandria crossed her arms over her chest, her eyebrow quirking up.

"Where's your girlfriend?" she asked, her soft voice holding a tense tone.

Dean cringed at the term of endearment, shaking his head. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh my bad. Where's your one night stand? Sent her packing already?"

"May I come in?" Dean gestured towards the hotel room with his hand, ignoring her question.

Alexandria looked over her shoulder, mulling over Dean's request before turning back to face him. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Two minutes. That's all."

Alexandria cocked her head to the side thoughtfully before exhaling as she stepped to the side to let Dean enter. He walked inside the room, brushing past her as a soft hiss left her lips, the flowery scent of her shower gel invading his nostrils. Once Alexandria closed the door, she rotated her body towards Dean. "You better start talking because those two minutes will be up before you know it."

"You're too good for me," Dean blurted, the words spilling from his mouth before he could stop them, halting Alexandria's movements.

"Why do you think that?"

"I'm a fucked up person. Came from a fucked up family and became a fucked up man. That's why I did what I did to Roman because I just can't deal with the idea of being a good guy because I've never been one. And you deserve a good guy because you're a great woman. You're gorgeous, sweet, kind hearted, sharp, intelligent. You don't deserve a migraine like me dollface. I'll do nothing but ruin you."

Alexandria's hard expression melted away and was replaced with a sympathetic one. She ran her hand through her hair as she took a seat on the edge of her bed. "If all of that is true why did you kiss me Dean?"

"Because I wanted to. Despite me telling myself you're better off without me, I can't help how I feel which is funny because I've never been a man known to pay attention to feelings. But this urge came over me that I couldn't ignore. I had to kiss you. I wanted to know what your lips tasted like and felt like on mine. And now that I know, I can't get the sensation out my mind. It's all I been thinking about since the fair. I regret kissing you but I enjoyed it at the same time."

Alexandria nodded her head slowly, her own emotions regarding the kiss mirroring Dean's. "So is that why you damn near had sex with Eva at the club?"

"I was trying to forget about you and the kiss. What better way to do that than get under a new woman for a few hours?"

"Well did it work?"

"I wouldn't know." Dean shrugged his shoulders. "After I saw you at the club, I left Eva and went back to my room by myself. Didn't even have sex with her."

Silence engulfed the room as Dean stood awkwardly by the door waiting for Alexandria to respond. He didn't know exactly what he expected her to say, but he felt like he owed her an explanation for his actions. After a few minutes of her not saying nothing, Dean somberly turned on his heel, walking towards the door.

"You know, I'm not as good as you think. I have my own issues too,"Alexandria said quietly, stopping Dean in his tracks as she stood to her feet. "We all have our problems Dean. You shouldn't beat yourself up and claim you're a horrible person. Because I don't think you are."

Dean shook his head, chuckling sarcastically. "Doll face you don't even know me."

"This is true. But you don't know me either. You can't say with 100% certainty that I'm too good for you. It could be vice versa for all that you know. Anyway if you were a horrible person, you wouldn't have came to my room to explain yourself. You would've just went on about your business and let me believe whatever idea I created about you when I saw you with Eva. Yet, you're here because you care."

Alexandria grabbed Dean's wrist and turned his body to face her again. Dean inhaled sharply as she stepped closer to him, determined brown orbs locking onto his icy blue irises. She reached out and caressed his cheek softly. "I don't know you that well but I would like to get to know you. The last thing I need right now is to get involved with somebody. I've tried so hard to denounce my feelings for you but it's not working. All I can think about is that every time we're around each other, I get butterflies. A tingle runs the length of my spine whenever I hear you speak and my legs turn to Jello when I think about that kiss. As much as I try to ignore how you make me feel, I simply can't. A man has never affected me like you do Dean."

Dean grabbed Alexandria's hand and squeezed her fingers. "You know, if we take this further, it's gonna cause dissension between you and Alyssa. After everything I did to her and Roman, I'm sure I'm the last person she would want involved with her cousin."

"That's true. But I can't worry about that. I can only worry about what I want right now. I don't know what will come of this Dean but I'm not concerned about that right now. I just want you. But if you don't want me I can under-"

Alexandria was abruptly cut off as Dean's lips crashed onto hers. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck as Dean's back collided with the hotel door, his hands falling to her hips and pulling her body closer to his. Dean swallowed her moans as her fingers tangled in his messy curls, the taste of the beers he drank earlier that night hitting her taste buds. He bit her bottom lip prompting her to part her mouth open, his tongue sneaking in to caress Alexandria's making the hold she had on his neck to tighten. As much as they tried to ignore it, they both knew that this felt right. Alexandria belonged in his arms and his lips belonged on hers.

However, neither of them could shake the ominous feeling that this simple kiss was going to start a shit storm.

* * *

_**A/N: R&R :-)**_


	10. Chapter Ten

_**A/N: Well Bae (Roman) didn't win the titles (didn't expect him to) & Crazy Bae (Dean) got screwed (That upset me even more), but both did amazing along with Traitor Bae (Seth) at MITB! And then you got main bae slaying ovaries and shit last night on Raw with his new sexy gear. I can't handle Roman Reigns anymore y'all. This man is perfection. Anywhoo, thanks for the love and enjoy the new chapter.**_

* * *

Alexandria briskly walked down the hallway, her brown ballet flats clacking on the floor as she carried a plate of fruit. She glanced behind her shoulder, making sure that Wade hadn't followed her out of the cafeteria. She shook her head as she thought about how the wrestler appeared in catering as she was trying to enjoy a quick bite to eat before the show began later that night, his eyes immediately zeroing in on her. Clearly he was still upset at her ruining his pants that night at the club and dipping off quickly. If Cameron's information about the English wrestler being a certified ladies' man was true that would mean that he didn't handle rejection easily and was used to getting his way with any woman he laid eyes on. However, Alexandria was the exception to the rule.

Because her own eyes were fixated on a certain Dean Ambrose.

A lazy grin appeared on Alexandria's face as thoughts of Dean filled her mind. It had been a little over a month since the two of them started seeing each other and she was happy that she decided to make that leap. Her palms would start to sweat whenever she was near him as if she was a young girl with a crush on an older boy. Dean was everything that she wasn't used to dating: dangerous, cocky, and cynical.

Traits that should've turned her off but did nothing but intensify the attraction she had for him.

As Alexandria became lost in her thoughts, she rounded the corner heading for Alyssa's work area to have a quick visit with her cousin before she became bombarded with work. A quiet yelp escaped from Alexandria's lips as a hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her inside one of the empty rooms backstage, some of her fruit falling to the floor. Fear paralyzed her body temporarily, her mind instantly trying to concoct a plan to get out of harm's way as the light flipped on illuminating the room, allowing her to see the person that snatched her out the corridor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she exclaimed, hitting her so called abductor in the chest making the man laugh.

Amusement danced in Dean's greyish blue eyes as he plucked Alexandria's plate from her grasp, sitting it on the table next to the door. He grabbed her by her wrists gently and pulled her body into his.

"Hello to you too doll face," Dean rasped before his lips descended on hers.

Alexandria's irritation slowly melted away the moment Dean's lips pressed against hers. She slightly parted her mouth as Dean pulled her top lip into his own mouth with his teeth, sucking on the plump flesh causing Alexandria's nails to dig into his t-shirt covered biceps to steady herself. She slowly pushed her tongue into his mouth, softly whimpering as she tasted the minty flavored of the gum he chewed to eliminate the taste of the cigarettes he smoked before shows. Her heart started to pound in her chest as Dean's large hands fell from her wrists and landed on her hips, pushing her backwards making her back crash against the door with a soft thud. A few seconds later, Dean pulled away slightly, resting his forehead against Alexandria's, his breathing shallow.

"You scared the shit outta me," Alexandria mumbled breathlessly.

"Sorry. I just wanted to see you. Haven't seen you since Saturday," Dean replied.

Alexandria nodded goofily, thinking back to the secret quality time the two of them shared Saturday night in Dean's room after the house show. It was the perfect time for the two of them to sneak off and be alone since a majority of the roster went out for a few drinks. Once Cameron and Naomi left when Alexandria told them she didn't feel like going out because of her menstrual cramps, she high tailed it to Dean's room as if she was sneaking out of her parents' home to go to a house party. While the two of them managed to keep their clothes on throughout the night, they indulged in an intense make out session that made Alexandria's toes curls and lips tingle. There was a tiny fear in her mind that Dean would expect her to go further since he was used to women throwing themselves at him by him being a wrestler. But Dean surprisingly kept his hands away from her most intimate spot, not wanting to force the issue with Alexandria. The fact that Dean was able to make her body lurch with such a strong reaction with just kissing after a short amount of time blew Alexandria's mind but she decided to simply enjoy it instead of second guessing.

"You know this is risky." Alexandria playfully tapped Dean on his nose. "Anybody could catch us."

"Can't help that I like living life on the edge," Dean said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Alexandria shook her head with a tiny smile as she tried to hide her predilection for Dean's bad boy persona. She didn't know whether she should think he was crazy for being so careless or swoon. "I should get going. I was on my way to see Alyssa before you pulled me in here."

"Ok, well before you go I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh so there was actually a reason behind you abducting me besides attacking me with your lips?" Alexandria laughed as Dean grinned mischievously. "What is it?"

"I'm tired of only spending time with you in my hotel room. So Thursday, I'm taking you out."

Alexandria's brow rose defiantly. "Just like that? You're not going to ask?"

"Nope, because if I ask I'm giving you a chance to say no. And there's no way I'm accepting no for an answer doll face."

Alexandria cocked her head to side, considering Dean's proposition. She had to admit she would like to spend time with him in public. It was just the move was too risky. That would increase the possibility of somebody seeing them together which couldn't happen, not before Alexandria got a chance to tell Alyssa about her and Dean. She knew she should've told her cousin the moment she kissed the man but she kept the information to herself first wanting to see if their situation would transform into something serious enough for her to share. What if she told Alyssa and then her and Dean didn't work out? That would just create more animosity between the two of them and Alexandria didn't want that. No, this plan was for the best.

Alexandria stared into Dean's steel hued eyes as a sigh fell from her lips, her reluctance to going out in public with him wilting away under his gaze. "Ok. It's a date."

A small smirk spread across Dean's face as he placed another smoldering kiss on Alexandria, groaning at the feel of her pillow soft lips against his. His mouth moved towards her ear as he placed a soft peck on the shell of her ear. "Can't wait," he whispered, causing her body to shiver slightly.

Dean pulled away and opened the door, allowing Alexandria to slip out into the hallway. Once the door closed, she leaned against it, easing her eyes closed as she tried to steady her breathing.

That man was surely going to drive her insane.

* * *

"Roman, glad you could meet us on such short notice. How are you doing this evening?"

Roman shook Paul Levesque's hand, a wide smile on his face. He nodded his head as he took a seat in front of his boss's desk. "I'm good. Can't complain."

"And how's Alyssa dealing with the pregnancy? She's due soon right?"

"She's good. We're both just anxious for her to give birth. Patience has never been our strength." Roman chuckled as Paul grinned.

"I understand. But trust me once the baby needs to be changed or fed at all hours of the night and keeping you awake, you'll miss the little bit of normalcy you have. So enjoy this time while you can. And of course if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," Paul told Roman, his tone sincere. Although he was regarded as one of the big bosses backstage and the big, bad HHH on television, he still tried to make sure he remained approachable to the wrestlers in an effort to maintain a comfortable work environment.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

"Now I'm sure you're probably wondering why I called this meeting. I just wanted to meet with you to discuss your plans for Wrestlemania and the events leading up to the big night. As you know, you're scheduled to face Orton for the title and I just wanted to tell you that our plan is for you to win. Everybody backstage is proud of the improvements you've made in the past few years and we feel that you're ready to take that next step in your career. Congratulations."

Shock spread across Roman's face at Paul's announcement, the wheels in his mind turning. The rumors had been swirling for weeks about the outcome of his match but to finally hear the words leave the boss's lips that he would win the title made everything seem real. At that particular moment, Roman felt like the luckiest man in the world. Not only was he going to finally become the alpha male of the company but he was married to the love of his life and she was pregnant with twins. Things honestly couldn't get any better.

"Wow I honestly have to say that I'm shocked. Thank you for the opportunity Paul I mean it. You've always had faith in my ability and I just wanna let you know I won't let you down."

Paul nodded his head with a smirk, silently patting himself on the back. He was one of the first ones to notice Roman's potential when he was in his developmental days and to see how far he had come since then proved to him that he made the right choice attaching his stamp of approval on the man.

"No problem. I have no doubts that you will not let me down. But that's not the only reason I called you in here."

Before Roman could respond, a loud knock on the door interrupted the conversation between the two men. Once Paul instructed the person on the other side of the door to come in, Roman turned around in his chair, his eyes slightly widening as the last person he would've expected to appear entered the room.

Dean.

"Dean, have a seat. How have you been? How's the knee?"

"It's good. I feel like I'm finally getting back into the swing of things," Dean replied as he eased down into the chair next to Roman, his eyes nervously glancing towards his former best friend. It had been months since the two of them were in such close proximity with each other and Dean wondered exactly what Paul had up his sleeve.

"Well now I'll tell you two why I called this meeting."

Dean and Roman remained silent as they listened to Paul explain a new storyline that the two of them would be working on. They were going to briefly join alliances to fight off Randy and Seth prior to Wrestlemania. This would also set up a feud with Dean and Seth that would also be showcased at Wrestlemania. During the alliance there would be moments that would tease dissension between Roman and Dean as a result of Roman wondering if he could truly trust Dean. After Wrestlemania, Roman and Randy would continue to feud for a couple of more pay per views while Seth and Dean would continue their feud, occasionally teaming with their respective partners. The entire storyline would climax on an episode of Raw where Dean would stab Roman in the back signaling his desire to challenge him for the title. Once everything was said and done, the end result would ultimately be a triple threat match between all three former Shield members for the World Heavyweight title at Summerslam.

After Paul finished describing the plan to both Dean and Roman, he leaned back in his seat, lacing his hands behind his head with a smug expression on his face, satisfied with the idea. "We eventually want you all, Seth included, to become the faces of the WWE moving forward. You three have what it takes to succeed and we feel that it's about time we usher in the new wave of superstars with you all at the forefront of it all. I think this plan would help you all fine tune anything you need to as well. So what do you think?"

Roman slowly turned to look at Dean, an unreadable expression on the man's face, before exhaling. He was thankful that management thought of him as a main event talent and had a long term plan for him once he became champion. But the idea of working so closely with Dean again was something he wasn't looking forward to. In order for the storyline to work and be believable, the two men would have to spend time together strategizing before matches and promos. It would somewhat be similar to how things used to be when they were in the same stable. But things weren't how they used to be back then not when Roman still hadn't gotten over Dean's betrayal.

However, this was his job and in order to succeed in this business, Roman had to learn to put his personal feelings on the back burner so it wouldn't interfere. Despite how he felt about Dean as a person currently, there was no doubt that the man was a hell of a performer, both inside the ring and on the mic. There was no doubt in his mind that the two of them, along with Seth, would be able to create a feud that wrestling fans would talk about for years to come.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Roman finally replied.

Dean's head jerked up in surprise as he looked at Roman, noticing the man's jaw twitching slightly. He clearly wasn't happy with the idea but had no choice but to deal with it. "Yeah, it's a good storyline."

"Look I know you two aren't as close as you used to be for whatever reason. However, this is a big deal and I'm personally putting my ass on the line for this storyline. So learn to put your differences behind you. Do you understand?" Dean and Roman nodded their heads in agreement. "Ok good. Now if you two will excuse me I have to get going to get ready for the show."

Dean and Roman stood up along with Paul and shook his hand before briskly walking out the room. Once they were in the hallway, Roman leaned against the wall in front of the office and eased his eyes closed, silently counting to 10 before he opened his eyes again. Dean stood in front of the door awkwardly, his hands placed in the pockets of his jeans, completely speechless at the moment.

"I guess we'll just wait until we get more details on the storyline before we start strategizing," Roman said quietly.

"I know you're not really excited to be involved in a storyline with me Roman. No need for you to try to hide it."

Roman ran a hand over his slick ponytail, squaring his shoulders. "I'm not going to sit up here and say I'm thrilled. But I'm a professional and I'm trying to show management that I'm willing to work with anybody. So if you're willing to remain focused on the job at hand, then I can do the same. Deal?"

Dean looked down to notice Roman's hand extended for a handshake. He softly bit the corner of his upper lip, several thoughts running through his mind. So much had happened in the time span of 30 minutes and he was still trying to grasp it all. Instead of languishing in lower card hell, management was actually giving him a chance to show what he was capable of doing in the main event as a singles competitor. They saw him as an integral part of WWE's future and weren't merely focused on Roman. That small bit of information made the thought of Dean teaming up with Summer Rae to ruin Roman's relationship because of his own jealously a harder pill to swallow. But now wasn't the time to dwell on the past. After months of wallowing in his self imposed depression, wondering if he was going to be able to overcome all the obstacles that were thrown his way, Dean finally had something to look forward to.

"Deal." Dean shook Roman's hand firmly.

Roman nodded his head before turning on his heel to walk away, his mind wandering if he would be able to emotionally handle working with Dean after everything that happened between the two of them.

* * *

Alexandria applied a thin layer of gloss to her lips before she slipped the tube into her purse with shaky hands. She sighed and started to pace in the small living room of her Tampa apartment, nervously glancing at her cell phone. The day of her and Dean's official first date had finally arrived and once again, the Georgia native was a bundle of nerves. Alexandria tried to convince herself that she had nothing to be nervous about. They had already passed the awkward stage of denying their attraction for one another so that would no longer be hanging over their heads. She shouldn't have anything to worry about.

Yet, Alexandria couldn't stop feeling as if she wanted to heave her stomach contents with each passing second.

Alexandria's dating history wasn't very extensive. With the exception of Wesley, she had went out on a few meaningless dates with a few boys when she was younger. But this date with Dean seemed different for some reason although she couldn't exactly determine why.

Alexandria jumped slightly as the sudden knock startled her from her thoughts. She exhaled deeply before she opened the door, her eyes locking onto the intense steely blue eyes of Dean. A shy grin crept onto the corners of Alexandria's lips as Dean wordlessly pulled her closer to him, his hand gripping the back of her neck lightly. A second later their lips touched, igniting an electrical current that zipped through Alexandria's body making her whimper slightly. She dragged her hands through his unruly dishwater blonde curls, gripping tightly to deepen the kiss.

"Are you ready?" Alexandria asked as she pulled away, grabbing her royal blue clutch purse that matched her white ruffle sleeveless blouse and blue pencil skirt she wore. She turned back around to face Dean, amusement dancing in his orbs. "What? You don't like the outfit?"

"Doll face, you look amazing. But I think you may be a little overdressed for our date."

Alexandria's gaze traveled over Dean's attire of a pair of faded jeans, a black t-shirt that hugged his muscular arms, and a pair of sneakers. A frown replaced the sheepish grin that was on her face a few seconds ago. "Oh. I just assumed we would be going to dinner."

"That would've been boring and cliche. So I had something a little bit more interesting in mind."

Alexandria nodded her head, intrigued by the thought of what Dean had planned as she sat her purse back on the table that sat by the door. "So tell me Mr. Ambrose how should I be dressed for this mysterious date you have planned?"

"All you need is a pair of pants you won't mind getting dirty, a t-shirt, and a pair of sneakers."

Alexandria raised her brow inquisitively, a soft giggle escaping her lips. "Ok, just give me a few minutes to change then I'll be ready," she told Dean before disappearing into her bedroom.

A few minutes later, Alexandria walked back into the living room, pulling a Howard sweatshirt over her head. Dean stood up from his seat on her sofa, nodding his head in approval. "That's much better."

"Are you gonna tell me where we are going now?"

"I could. Or I could just make you sweat and wait until we show up at the place."

Alexandria pouted and folded her arms making Dean chuckle. He approached her and wrapped his arms around her small waist, his head lowering and placing soft kisses on her neck, inhaling the clean scent of her perfume. Alexandria moved her head to the other side and released a content sigh, thoroughly enjoying Dean's lips on her skin.

"You're trying to distract me Ambrose," she whispered making Dean smirk against her neck. Alexandria stepped out of his embrace and looked at him expectantly. "Tell me where we're going."

"What would you say if I told you we're going to play paintball?"

Alexandria's quiet giggle filled the room at Dean's question, knowing he was pulling her leg. However when Dean didn't start laughing and looked at Alexandria with a straight face, she stopped. "Wait what, paintball?" she asked, her voice slightly raising. "You're serious aren't you?"

"That I am."

"But I've never played paintball. Shit I don't have anything to protect my hair!" Alexandria whined making Dean chuckle as she grabbed her tresses that she spent over an hour styling nervously. She placed a hand on her hip, tossing a death glare in his direction. "What's so funny?"

"You doll face. I could've taken you to dinner but where's the fun in that? I wanted to do something that would be completely out of your comfort zone, something you aren't used to doing. I've never played paintball either but it looks like it'll be fun. But if you don't feel comfortable then we can find something else to do."

Alexandria sighed as she dragged a hand over her face. She was so used to going to dinners and charity events with Wesley. The two of them rarely did anything active on their dates so Dean was correct in his assumption that this date was completely out of her comfort zone. However, when she lifted her head and looked into Dean's eyes, a hopeful gleam shining in his gaze, her hesitation slowly started to disappear. If anything she should appreciate the fact that Dean was thinking outside the box for their date. Maybe it was time for Alexandria to do something completely out of the ordinary.

"It's fine. We can still go. But you gotta take it easy on me. Georgia girls like me don't play paintball that frequently."

A tiny smirk appeared on Dean's face as he draped his arm over Alexandria's shoulder, pulling her closer to him. He turned his head slightly and pecked her lips, the melon flavor of her gloss landing on his taste buds and making him groan. As he pulled away, Alexandria ran her fingers of her swollen lips as she tried to steady herself on her wobbly legs. The man knew he could kiss and every last one of his drove her insane.

"Let's get going before we're late," Dean said before the two of them walked out of the apartment.

* * *

"Just admit it that I won!"

"You did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"If you want to kiss these lips again, you'll finally accept the truth that I beat you fair and square Ambrose."

Dean's hands gripped the steering wheel, quickly peaking at Alexandria who was staring at him from her spot on the passenger seat, awaiting for him to admit defeat. He exhaled deeply and nodded. "Fine you won," he admitted begrudgingly.

Alexandria squealed happily as she wiggled in the passenger seat, laughing when Dean mumbled more curses under his breath. The paintball date was more fun that she thought it would be. At first she was nervous and afraid she would get hurt. But once the two started, a rush of adrenaline coursed through her body and she ended having an amazing time with Dean. Although the date took on more of a competitive nature at Dean's urging, the two couldn't stop laughing and joking with each other. Alexandria felt completely at ease with Dean, allowing the barrier that surrounded her to slowly crumble. It simply amazed her how comfortable she was around Dean after knowing him for only a few months.

The car stopped moving, breaking Alexandria out of her thoughts as she looked at Dean curiously. She bit her lip as he pushed his disheveled curls off his forehead before silently exiting the car and walking towards the trunk. Alexandria's gaze focused on the scene in front of her, her breath getting hitched in her throat at the breathtaking view of Tampa. Once they finished playing paintball, Dean cryptically told her the date wasn't over yet and started driving. Instead of badgering him for details, Alexandria simply sat back in her seat, allowing him to surprise her.

Alexandria stepped out the car to see Dean holding a blanket and a six pack of beer. She grabbed the drinks from Dean so he could spread the blanket across the hood of his car. Once that was done, she took a seat on the hood along with Dean, handing him a bottle of beer before she opened one for herself. She wasn't a beer drinker but she didn't want to appear ungrateful. The two sipped their drinks silently, staring at the city of Tampa below, the moment completely relaxing them.

"I had a lot of fun today," Alexandria whispered as she turned to face Dean. "I wouldn't mind doing that again and beating you again."

"You're going to brag about this forever aren't you?" Dean asked as he finished his beer, groaning when Alexandria nodded her head with a giggle. "Well I'm glad you have fun. I know prissy Georgia women like you would've enjoyed if we went to a fancy restaurant for dinner but I decided to take a chance."

"Trust me I appreciate you taking a chance. You don't seem like a fancy restaurant type man to me and I wouldn't want you to do something that would've made you feel awkward."

A few seconds of silence passed before Alexandria reclined her body, laying her head in Dean's lap and staring up at his face. She smiled as he looked down at her, his eyes locking with hers. She reached out and traced his scruffy beard, loving how rough the stubble felt underneath the tips of her fingers. A shiver rolled down her spine as he dragged his hand through her loose black hair slowly, the pads of his own fingers softly massaging her scalp.

"Tell me something that nobody else knows about you," Dean requested, his voice low and hoarse.

Alexandria gulped nervously. Typically whenever her and Dean were together, she played the supportive role, listening to him vent about the problems he was currently having as a result of him betraying Roman. They barely talked about her, which she liked, because she didn't want to discuss her own fucked up situation. Yet as the two stared at each other, she knew that she had to tell Dean the truth before things between them got more serious.

"I'm a coward," she whispered softly, making Dean's eyebrow quirk. "The reason why I came to Tampa in the first place was because I was running away from my parents and my ex fiancee."

"Ex fiancee?" Dean repeated, his face expressionless as he fought to keep his emotions under control. "Why?"

Alexandria sighed before she started to tell Dean the same story she told Alyssa when she first arrived in Tampa, detailing how she had to get away from Wesley and her parents because they were trying to control her life and take away whatever power she had. She then transitioned to the explanation as to why she was crying the night of the Royal Rumble explaining the voicemail she received from Wesley demanding she return back to Georgia. Dean continued to run his hands through her hair, keeping her calm so her emotions wouldn't spill out and ruin the amazing date the two of them were having. Once she finished, Alexandria exhaled and she turned her head, diverting her stare from Dean's.

"You're probably scared of all my baggage and want to run as far away as you can," she stated with a wry chuckle.

Dean shook his head. "After you've dealt with my issues, I wouldn't even entertain the thought Alex. But doll face, I just have one question. This thing between us, is it because you're lashing out at your parents and want to date somebody that they wouldn't approve of?"

Alexandria's head snapped back towards Dean and she vehemently shook it as Dean stared at her, a twinkle of insecurity emanating from his gaze. "No, that has nothing to do with it. Dean you've made more emotions flow through my body than Wesley has been able to do in the past 3 years. I don't know what this is between us and I'm not sure I want to label it as of yet. But I can't deny the attraction I have towards you. You're completely different from what I'm used to dating yet I can't help but be drawn to you. So whatever is happening between us is not an act of rebellion against what others expect of me. It's simply because I want to date you, I want to kiss you, and I want to build on the connection that we have with each other."

Dean nodded his head, satisfied with Alexandria's answer before his gaze rested on the scenery below. "You know, this is different and new for me."

"What is?"

"I've never been the type to want to open up to a woman and get to know them. Hell I kept to myself most of my life because of my own fucked up past. The old Dean wouldn't have cared if you were using me to rebel against your parents and wouldn't have cared to listen to your problems. But for some reason you're different Alexandria. I don't wanna sound sappy but I wanna get to know everything about you. Your strengths, your flaws, everything. And I wouldn't be opposed to you learning about my past either. I don't know what it is about you or what this is between us, but I'm enjoying it thus far."

"Maybe instead of questioning it and worrying, we should just enjoy our current situation and live in the moment. Just let fate have its way," Alexandria told him softly. "We don't need to have all the answers now but maybe that's the beauty of it all."

Dean peaked down at Alexandria, his lips curling into a smirk as she looked at him with an innocent stare. As if she read his mind, Alexandria arched her back slightly and raised her head as Dean lowered his, treating each other with another kiss. Dean's hand remained tangled in Alexandria's hair, supporting the back of her head as her arms wrapped around his neck, parting her lips slightly to welcome his eager tongue.

They didn't know how things would end up between them, but they both were content with not having the answer right now and simply enjoying each other's company.

* * *

_**A/N: Well Alex told Dean about her past and now Dean is working with Roman again. Why do I have a feeling both will cause issues? Hmmm. Read and Review :-)**_


	11. Chapter Eleven

_**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, follows, favorites. **__**Can I fan girl gush about how BAD ASS Roman was on Raw? GAWD JUST TAKE MY OVARIES NOW REIGNS! **_Can I just fan girl gush that I'm glad you all are enjoying my depiction of Dean in this story? He's a very complex man and trying to write him is definitely harder than writing Roman (but I still enjoy it the same) but I think I'm doing an a-ok job. But I just want to let my Rolyssa fans know I ain't forgot about y'all! Hope you all enjoy the chapter :-)

* * *

"Good you three are here," Alyssa said as she wobbled towards the table Naomi, Alexandria, and Cameron were sitting as they waited for her. She eased down into the hard plastic chair, and placed her heavy purse on the table, a sigh falling from her lips.

"And why exactly did you need to see us before the taping?" Cameron asked, referring to the frantic group text Alyssa sent the three of them earlier asking them to meet her in catering later that night.

Alyssa pulled out a notebook that she jotted notes in, slowly feeling a migraine form. "I still have to get registered at different stores for the baby shower and I have to do that by myself since Roman is busy with Wrestlemania and shit. Then we have to decide if we want to have the shower at our place or a community center to save me time from cleaning up behind you nasty heffas. And did I mention that we haven't even started decorating the baby room? I would badger Roman but like I said he's busy. Damn, it's just so much to do."

Naomi held up her hand. "Stop stressing Lyssa. Everything will get done. Just tell us what you need us to do and we'll do it."

"That's the thing. I don't even know where to start." Alyssa exhaled and raked a hand through her honey brown tresses. "It's so much to do and I call myself writing this damn to do list and the shit isn't helping at all!" She softly exclaimed before tossing the notebook on the floor irritably. A loud sob erupted from her lips, surprising the other women by her emotional outburst since Alyssa was normally able to keep her emotions under control in public.

"I'm just so stressed y'all. Everything is happening so fast. Nothing is done. We haven't even picked a pediatrician. I can't even decide on a damn name and before you know it I'll be in labor. I just feel so unprepared and I hate that feeling. What if I'm not ready to be a mother yet?"

Cameron pulled Alyssa close for a hug as Naomi picked up the notebook she threw on the ground while Alexandria grabbed her hand, squeezing it softly and forcing her cousin to look her in the eye. "You listen to me Alyssa Reigns. You are ready to be a mother and you will be prepared by the time you give birth. Everything will be fine. We can plan the baby shower and decorate that room. Well we can decorate while Cameron stands around and pretends like she's doing work," Alexandria joked making the diva roll her eyes. "But you need to relax because stress isn't good."

"And I'm sure if you calmly explain to Roman you need help, he'll offer you help. Wrestlemania or not, that man will do anything for you," Naomi assured her.

"I just don't want to distract him. This is a very pivotal time in his career."

"Distract him?" "Cameron's face crinkled in confusion. "Girl, you're his wife. You should already know Roman won't look at it as a distraction. You and the baby are his top priorities."

Alyssa nodded her head sniffling softly, knowing her three friends were right. By being a perfectionist, she wanted to make sure everything was taken care once the twins were born. Alyssa took a deep breath, silently trying to calm herself down.

Half an hour later, the women hammered out a few necessary details and Alyssa's sobs finally died down. After making plans to accompany Alyssa to a local baby store in Tampa, The Funkadactyls left Alexandria and Alyssa alone so they could prepare for their match later on. Alyssa slowly stood to her feet as Alexandria did the same, grabbing her purse.

"Girl what the hell you got in here? Feels like a dead body!"

Alyssa rolled her eyes playfully, grabbing the bag from Alexandria as they walked out of catering. "You sound like Roman. He doesn't understand I need everything in my "Barney Bag" as he calls it."

The two cousins shared a laugh as they started walking towards Alyssa's work station so she could get ready for her big night ahead. Alexandria couldn't fathom how Alyssa could continue working and deal with the moody divas backstage while being seven months pregnant.

"I'm glad you're here Alex. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here to help me."

Alexandria waved her hand nonchalantly. "Girl you would be completely fine. You have Roman, Naomi, and Cam to keep you calm."

"That's true but that doesn't change how helpful you are as well. I know you left Georgia to fix your life but it seems like you were sent here to help me fix mine too."

A soft blush appeared on Alexandria's cheeks as Alyssa latched her arm with hers, continuing their walk arm in arm. A tiny smile appeared on her face at Alyssa's words, happy that she was able to offer Alyssa some assistance after everything the woman did for her when she first arrived to Tampa. Alexandria's phone buzzed in her back pocket and she pulled it out to look at it, catching glimpse of a text she received from Dean. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach before she glanced at Alyssa and guilt replacing the happiness.

Alexandria truly enjoyed spending time with Dean. Whenever the two were around each other, she couldn't stop giggling incessantly, tickled by his cynicism and yearning to spend as much time she could with him. Dean was able to make her feel wanted while still maintaining a level of respect for her at the same time. After a mere two months, Alexandria was in a free fall for the man wrestling fans affectionally called the lunatic fringe and she couldn't stop herself even if she wanted to.

Yet, as she walked side by side with Alyssa listening to her ramble on about being lucky to have her in her life, Alexandria couldn't help but feel wrong for the feelings she had for Dean, the same man that her cousin held an intense hatred for. Alexandria couldn't ignore the part of her that told her it was wrong being involved with Dean. But she just couldn't tear herself away from him.

"Shit!"

Alyssa's agitated voice tore through Alexandria's thoughts. She glimpsed at Alyssa who was frantically searching through her purse that she placed on her work station. She closed her eyes and exhaled.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I left my phone in Roman's locker room earlier and I really need it but don't feel like walking to the other side of the arena to grab it."

Alexandria patted Alyssa's back soothingly. "I'll go get it. Don't worry about it. I'll be right back."

Alyssa beamed happily, flashing Alexandria a thankful grin. "See that's exactly what I mean. Always there when I need you Lex. Don't know what I would do without you," she told her cousin.

* * *

Dean paced back and forth in front of Roman's locker room restlessly, softly mumbling to himself. It was a couple of weeks since they were informed about their new storyline and they finally received word that the angle would begin later that night during the Smackdown taping. The plan was for Dean to come out and join forces with Roman in a tag match against Randy Orton and Seth. It seemed simple enough since the four of them had worked together previously in the past. However, Dean couldn't keep his jitters under control.

There was no doubt in Dean's mind that Roman hated the idea of being involved in a storyline with him. In the past, it was easy to team together because both men knew no matter what, they both had each other's back. But now things had changed. The level of trust the two once shared was destroyed and Dean just hoped it didn't translate in the ring.

He needed this angle to work. He spent the past few months settled in a deep depression, worried about his career because he thought management didn't have any faith or hope in him like they did with Roman and to a certain extent Seth. He was convinced that once his injury occurred, they would suddenly lose interest and move on to the next breakout star. At first, it seemed like his prediction would become a reality when management presented him with the plan to send him back to NXT when he was cleared to resume in ring activity. However after Royal Rumble, Dean's luck appeared to have changed.

Word backstage was that those in charge were shocked and pleased at Dean's hard work to return in better shape after his injury, once again reminding them Seth and Roman weren't the only Shield members with star potential. His performance since he returned both in the ring and on the mic grabbed their attention and they knew they had to take advantage. He may not have been the prototypical face but there was no denying the crowd loved Dean and his antics. They would've been crazy to demote him to the lower card instead of grooming him into becoming one of the greatest performers in the history of the business.

But in order for that to happen, Dean had to make sure this angle was a success first. Once again he had everything at his fingertips and he refused to lose it. However, in order for everything to go off without a hitch, Roman would have to learn to put his intense disdain for the man aside and learn to work with him again, something Dean didn't know if his former best friend would be able to do.

And to be honest, Dean couldn't blame him.

Shaking his negative thoughts from his head, Dean lifted his hand and knocked on the door. A few seconds passed before the door opened, revealing Roman dressed in a black undershirt and a pair of sweat pants. His grey orbs bore a hole into Dean before he quietly moved to the side, allowing him to enter. Dean stepped inside the room being greeted by Randy and Seth, his other former best friend flashing him a small smile. Unlike Roman, the man did speak to him on a few occasions although it wasn't as in depth as their conversations once were.

Roman took a seat on the wooden bench and gestured for Dean to sit as well. Opting for the space next to Randy, the four men began to strategize for their segment and match later on. After they arrived at a consensus, Randy left the room to conduct his pre show rituals, leaving the three former Shield members alone.

"Seems like old times doesn't it?" Seth commented, breaking the awkward silence in the room with a grin. He looked to his left seeing Roman staring straight ahead as he gathered his raven tresses into a low ponytail. He turned to his right seeing Dean staring at his intertwined hands, nibbling on his bottom lip. Seth sighed. "So is it always gonna be this awkward between us during this storyline?"

"I'll be fine," Roman replied evenly. He looked at Dean expectantly.

Feeling Roman's eyes focused on him, Dean lifted his head to stare at the two men, nodding his head. "I'm good." He stood to his feet and started walking towards the door. "I'll see you two later," he mumbled, eager to leave the awkward environment.

Dean swung the door open, coming face to face with Alexandria. A smirk crept onto the corners of his lips automatically as they locked eyes with each other. Things between them were progressing at a steady pace since their first official date, both enjoying spending time with the other. Ever since Alexandria confided in him about her own baggage, Dean was amazed that he didn't feel the urge to run away for her as he possibly could. That's definitely something the old version of him would've done. Instead, his desire to constantly spend time with her and getting to know more about her intensified.

Dean's eyes dropped to Alexandria's plump lips, his need to press his own lips against the soft glossed covered ones swelling. Alexandria cleared her throat interrupting Dean's thoughts. "Is Roman here?" she asked, pretending as if she didn't know the man standing before her.

Following her cue, Dean pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. Alexandria flashed him a grateful smile, the twinkle in her eye silently telling him that she was looking forward to their rendezvous later on. Once she entered the room, Dean exited, heading back towards his own locker room.

Dean tried to remove thoughts of attacking Alexandria's neck with his lips so he could mentally prepare for his match later on when he heard a familiar voice bellow his name. Turning on his heel, Dean watched Seth jogging to catch up to him. The younger man stopped in front of Dean and exhaled.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah." Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I know this has to be difficult for you because of everything between you and Roman. I just wanted to know if you would be able to handle everything."

The two men resumed walking down the corridor before Dean sighed. "It is awkward. But I need this storyline to work Seth, so I'll deal with it. Of course I wish things were different but they aren't and I accept that. I'm simply trying to focus on my job."

"You're not the only one you know," Seth stated, making Dean lift his head, a bewildered expression decorating his face. "I wish things were different between all of us too. And Roman still hasn't been able to get over what happened no mater how much he tries to say he is. Who knows, maybe this storyline will give us a chance to rebuild our friendship. You just have to give both of us time."

Dean nodded his head, shocked at Seth's confession. As far as he could tell, the two men were content with not having him in their lives anymore. They didn't appear to be as emotionally distressed as he had been for the past few months. To hear that they were having their own internal battles made Dean feel as if he wasn't completely alone.

"I'm not expecting things to be fixed quickly. Hell they may not ever be fixed no matter how much I want them to be," Dean admitted.

The two former stable mates fell silent as they arrived at Dean's locker room. Seth shifted his weight from one leg to the other before parting his lips. "Do you know Alex?"

"What?" Dean asked, trying to hide the fact that the question caught him off guard.

"The way you two were staring at each other back at Roman's locker room seemed like you knew her."

Flashbacks of Alexandria and him making out on the hood of his car as they stared at the Tampa skyline a few weeks prior flashed through Dean's mind causing him to clear his throat loudly. He shook his head and shrugged. "I've seen her around backstage a few times but nope. Don't know her."

Seth looked at Dean skeptically, not knowing if he completely trusted Dean's answer before he nodded his head, deciding to drop the subject. "Okay. Well I'll see you later man."

Dean watched as Seth retreated down the hallway and leaned against the wall. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding before making his way inside the room to finish preparing for the taping.

* * *

Roman pulled his white undershirt over his head, grimacing as he felt the tightness in his back. He gathered his slightly damp black hair into a low ponytail and shut the light off in the bathroom. His match earlier that night was another brutal bout, one that saw him being rammed into the rings steps multiple times. Roman was extremely sore but didn't dare complain, accepting that it was merely part of the job he loved to do. After relaxing under the sprays of his long, hot shower, Roman was looking forward to getting a good night's sleep before his and Alyssa's flight back to Tampa the next morning.

However once he stepped into the bedroom and saw the lit vanilla scented candles and heard the soft R&B music playing, he knew his wife had another thing in mind.

"And what is all of this gorgeous?" Roman asked, his deep voice resonating throughout the room. His grey orbs focused on Alyssa as he watched her sensually walk towards him, dressed in a fuchsia silk robe, her hair tossed into a messy ponytail. She laced his fingers with hers and bit her bottom lip softly, causing Roman to forget how tired and sore he was a few seconds ago.

"I know the match was brutal tonight babe so I just thought you could use a little TLC."

"Is that so?" Roman smirked as he wrapped his arms around Alyssa's waist and pulled her body towards him, his semi hardened penis poking her in her thigh and making her laugh softly.

"Get your mind out the gutter Mr. Reigns. I meant a massage. I don't know if you're up for love making tonight after the beating you took."

"Baby girl, you know I'm always capable of making love to you," Roman's voice rumbled as he nuzzled Alyssa's neck. His hand traveled to the front of her robe, attempting to loosen the belt that held it together as Alyssa softly moaned. Before he could remove the offending article, Alyssa stepped out of his embrace and wagged her finger at him.

"None of that sir. Get on your stomach now."

Roman grinned as he quickly obliged Alyssa's request, loving it when she got demanding with him. Most of the time he was always the one in control but he did enjoy the few times she did take over. A few moments later Roman felt Alyssa straddling his back, her knees planted on both sides of his hips. "I'm not too heavy am I?" she asked making Roman smack his lips.

"You're light as a feather compared to how much I bench press sweetheart. You just make sure you're careful up there."

Alyssa chuckled as she raised Roman's undershirt, unceremoniously tossing the unnecessary fabric. Once she squirted a lavender scented body oil on her hands and warmed the liquid by rubbing her hands together, she began to knead the top of his shoulders with her small fingertips before moving to his shoulder blades and applying a little pressure. Roman's appreciative groan filled the room as his body instantly relaxed under Alyssa's touch.

"And what did I do to deserve a surprise back rub?" he asked, his voice slightly muffled by the comforter.

"You're always taking care of me Ro and concerned for my well being. I just wanted to return the favor and do something wonderful for you. I wanted to show you how grateful I am to have you in my life."

"You do that and more every day Alyssa. I know you appreciate me. And I appreciate you too. I don't know where I would be without you honestly and I'm not trying to find out any time soon."

Alyssa blinked back her tears at Roman's words as she continued to rub his sore body, rubbing his middle back in a slow circular motion. "How is everything going since the storyline started tonight?"

Roman sighed when Alyssa's hands moved to the middle of his back, massaging his muscles in a slow circular motion as thoughts about his new storyline with Dean crossed his mind. The night he learned the news, Roman immediately went and found Alyssa to tell her before backstage gossip would find its way to her. Instead of blowing up like he expected her to, Alyssa simply kept her comments to herself and hugged him. Although he didn't tell her, she could tell this new storyline would be an emotional challenge for him since he was still struggling with his feelings regarding Dean's betrayal. However, there was nothing he could do. He didn't want to appear as if he had a diva esque attitude and refuse to work with his former best friend. All he could do was accept the task and do his job.

"I'm not gonna lie. It's kinda awkward working with Dean again. We really haven't interacted since my birthday party last year. But I just have to deal with it I guess."

Alyssa nodded her head although Roman couldn't see her and slightly adjusted her body so she could focus on his lower back. She bit her bottom lip as a satisfied hiss filled the room, his butt cheeks clenching involuntarily beneath her.

"I'm sure everything will be okay. Who knows maybe this is a good thing," Alyssa told Roman, making him lift his head slightly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Maybe by working with Dean again you'll get comfortable to the point where you two can sit down and have a conversation with each other about what he did. I know you still have questions about why he did what he did. Maybe this will help you get the answers you need handsome."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Seth made a comment earlier when we were sitting in my locker room about how it felt like old times. And I gotta admit I miss the old times between us three. Putting on spectacular matches, going out afterwards and celebrating, working out together, trading ridiculous stories with one another as we drove to the next city. For a year and a half they were my family. Then all of a sudden that was destroyed when I found out what Dean did." Roman sighed and turned his head to the side as Alyssa started to massage his calf muscles gently. "I just hope if I do decide to give Dean another chance, I won't end up regretting it."

"Can't let fear of the unknown scare you Roman. Just gotta hope that everything will work out the way it's supposed to."

The two fell silent as Alyssa finished massaging Roman's body before climbing off of him. Roman sat up on the edge of the bed as Alyssa stepped in between his legs, untying her robe and allowing it to drop to the floor to reveal her naked form and her seven month pregnant stomach. She leaned over and pressed her lips against Roman's, purring softly. His grip tightened around Alyssa's hips as he pulled her top lip into his mouth with his teeth, sucking on it. His penis started to twitch in his black boxer briefs begging to be released, his low groan filling the room.

"I thought you said I wasn't up for any sex tonight," Roman teased as he pulled Alyssa onto his lap, her legs dangling sideways.

She shrugged her shoulders, a coy gleam in her dark brown eyes. "You know I can't keep my hands off of you for an extended amount of time Mr. Reigns."

Roman chuckled as he pushed Alyssa's bangs off her forehead, his fingers slightly grazing her before he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You're amazing Alyssa," he whispered making her blush. "Always there to talk to me when I need you, always there to keep me grounded, and always supporting everything I do. I couldn't ask for a better wife and future mother of my twins."

The tears she tried to keep at bay earlier finally trailed down Alyssa's face as Roman brushed his lips across hers in a delicate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, every emotion she had for the Samoan pouring into the kiss. Her tongue sneaked out of her mouth and licked at Roman's closed lips, begging for permission. A few seconds later, their tongues tangled together, both soft muscles fighting for dominance.

Alyssa whimpered as she felt Roman's penis poking her in the backside, a sign that he wanted exactly what she did at that moment. She pulled away, dragging her fingers through his mane as she gazed at Roman through half lidded eyes.

"You up for some fun baby girl?" Roman asked, his voice husky with desire.

Instead of answering him, Alyssa's lips crashed onto Roman's again giving him the only answer he needed. Roman's arms encircled her waist and he stood up, Alyssa's legs entangling his torso. Roman softly laid Alyssa down on the bed treating her with a few sensual kisses before pulling away. He pushed his boxer briefs down his leg, his hardened dick springing free as pre cum oozed from the tip.

Roman's lips peppered Alyssa's neck with steamy open mouthed kisses, his teeth nipping at the supple skin as his scruffy facial hair scratched her. His attention switched to her full breasts, his tongue teasing her sensitive nipple causing Alyssa to arch her back and whimper, her skin set ablaze by the simple touch. Loving her reaction, Roman twirled his tongue around the nub, hardening it instantly as his fingers plucked at her other nipple absentmindedly. Roman looked up at his wife, his signature smirk spreading across his lips.

"You like that sweetheart?" he asked before his tongue replaced his fingers on her other nipple, repeating the same actions.

Alyssa moaned softly and squirmed under Roman's touch. Her pregnancy made every body part on her more responsive than usual and the slightest movement could trigger her excitement and of course Roman took advantage of that.

Alyssa grabbed Roman by his hair, pulling him away from her breast as the two shared another deep kiss. Alyssa's hand dropped between their bodies and grabbed his impressive length making Roman groan. She dragged her hand up and down his throbbing member, her hand becoming slick with his pre cum and making it easier to glide.

"You want this dick baby girl?" Roman growled.

Alyssa shook her head. "No. But I need that dick baby."

Another animalistic growl slipped from Roman's lips as he grabbed Alyssa's wrists gently, pulling her to her feet. He guided her to a desk chair that sat in the room, his lips placing soft kisses on the nape of her neck. Alyssa's head lulled to the side to give him better access as she felt Roman's hand drop to her dripping pussy, his large index finger teasing her slick folds before easing inside of her.

Alyssa gasped at the sudden intrusion before Roman covered her mouth with his, swallowing her scream. He slipped his finger in and out at a glacial pace, his thumb brushing against her clitoris. Roman smirked as he felt Alyssa's leg tremble, indicating that she was indeed ready for him.

"Put your leg on the chair gorgeous."

She followed his instruction, planting her leg on the chair and spreading herself for Roman. Roman bit his bottom lip furiously, his hand stroking his shaft at the image before him. Without another word, he leaned over and traced Alyssa's slit with his tongue, savoring her flavor as her hips bucked forward.

"FUCK!" Alyssa cried out. Before she could recover from the sensation that rolled through her body, Roman thrust himself inside of her in one swift motion causing another cry to escape her lips.

"Do you want it fast or do you want it slow?" Roman's voice rumbled in her ear, softly biting the lobe. "Tell me how you want it Alyssa."

"I want it fast Ro. Fuck the shit out of me."

Eager to grant her request, Roman started to thrust inside of his wife at a rapid speed, his hips snapping back and forth as sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room. He could tell by the way Alyssa was panting and writhing against his body that she wouldn't last long and he also knew he wouldn't be far behind her.

Roman wrapped his hands around Alyssa's hair and pulled her head backwards, placing an awkward kiss on her lips as she hung upside down. There was nothing loving about this moment between them. This was pure, unadulterated lust combined with a primal neediness they had for each other. They loved to make love to one another but on that particular night both of them desired a good fucking.

Roman growled as Alyssa gathered her bearings and started to rock against him, matching his pace with her own. Releasing her hair, he landed a loud slap on her ass making her cry out again. Roman stopped thrusting inside of her and watched with hunger filled eyes as she continued her movements, her ass bouncing up and down on his dick, her walls gripping him desperately. Roman tossed his head backwards, his hair falling from his face as he felt the familiar tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach.

Ending his brief reprieve, Roman took back control of the situation, removing a majority of his penis from Alyssa before slamming into her again. He did that a few more times, each time rougher than the previous thrust making his wife's whimpers intensify.

"What's my name gorgeous?" he growled into her ear, his hand finding its place on her clitoris again, rubbing it in a circular motion. Alyssa parted her lips to reply but quickly closed them, his actions leaving her speechless. Roman sped up his finger's pace as he felt her juices coat his finger before seeping down her thighs, her movements becoming erratic. "I said what's my name?" he repeated in a lower octave, his tongue circling her ear.

"ROMAN!" Alyssa screamed out, her orgasm ramming into her at a rapid speed. Roman wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her while her body spasmed, soft mewling sounds filling the room.

Roman watched Alyssa recover from her body rocking orgasm, completely turned on at how she became undone in his arms, Roman felt his penis swell inside of Alyssa before bursting. His semen sprayed inside of her as he roared out her name, the carnal sound sending a chill down Alyssa's spine. Roman pulled his limp penis out Alyssa and she turned around, plopping down in the chair, completely spent from their late night activity as she pushed her sweat drenched hair off her forehead, Roman's larger body draped on the desk.

Once he regulated his breathing, Roman bent down and scooped Alyssa into his arms, carrying her to the bed. Alyssa immediately snuggled up to him, her body meshing with his as he placed a soft kiss in her hair before they both drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Is that a chick flick?"

Alexandria clicked her tongue against her teeth as she brushed past Dean, entering his hotel room. She peeled off her black cardigan, turning on her heel to face him. "It's a romantic comedy."

"In other words a chick flick."

"It has Adam Sandler in it."

"So he's starring in a chick flick."

Alexandria sighed, running a hand over her black hair that she decided to leave loose. She pointed to the six pack of beer that she placed on the nightstand. "At least I brought beer?"

Dean shook his head, unable to keep the grin from creeping onto his face as he kicked the door closed. He walked over to Alexandria and grabbed her arm, his fingers tickling her skin and making goosebumps form.

"I guess I'll need the entire pack to help me get through the chick flick."

Alexandria chuckled before leaning forward and pecking Dean's lips quickly. She moved to pull away when his grip on her arm tightened but not the point to scare or hurt her. His steely irises peered into her golden brown orbs.

"I haven't felt your lips on mine in over a week. I'm not letting you go that easily darling."

Without another word, Dean crashed his lips onto Alexandria's in a feverish manner. She slightly stumbled backwards from the impact, grabbing his bare biceps to steady herself. Her eyes flitted closed as she felt her body tremble in his embrace, his groans making her lightheaded. Alexandria parted her lips slightly, whimpering against Dean's mouth as his hands dropped to her waist, pinching her soft skin. Dean was right. It had been too long since the last time they kissed, since their date overlooking Tampa. They both had been too busy to go on another date, this night the first they had been able to spend time together. As much as she tried to keep her emotions in check and think realistically about the current situation the two were in, Alexandria had to admit she missed Dean within the past week.

And judging by the way he was kissing her, he missed her as well.

Alexandria pulled away when she needed to breathe, a soft giggle escaping her lips as her eyes slowly opened. She didn't know what it was about Dean but he always made this light giggle fall from her mouth whenever she was around him. It always seemed to happen whether he made a joke, made a funny face, kissed her, or held her. A crimson blush appeared on her cheeks, slightly embarrassed at the fact that she was acting like a young girl with a crush on an older boy.

"Remind me to refrain from kissing you for a week if I can expect kisses like that," Alexandria joked as she wrapped her arms around Dean's neck, her fingers running through his hair.

"Don't even think about it." Dean grabbed Alexandria's hand and lead her to his bed, flopping down on the mattress before pulling her to rest between his legs, her back leaning against his chest.

Dean glanced up, studying their reflection in the mirror that sat on top of his dresser, a tiny smirk appearing on his face. He never thought he would see the day where he would be content laying with a woman in his arms, both completely clothed but yet here he was. This type of thing wasn't supposed to happen to men like Dean, the ones that had a severe amount of emotional baggage and scars from a traumatizing childhood like his. Wrestling was the only thing Dean cared about for the past decade and he had grown to accept the fate that he wasn't a relationship kind of guy.

Then Alexandria Stewart appeared in his life.

What started out as mere attraction and curiosity blossomed into him caring about the woman. Listening to her detail his life to him as they sat on the hood of his car, he couldn't help but feel for her. Sure, her life wasn't as bad as his was. But the fact that she had to deal with controlling parents and a controlling jackass of a fiancee made him realize that her life wasn't as perfect as he initially thought. Dean was a free spirit, did whatever the fuck he wanted when he wanted. He couldn't grasp how Alexandria was able to go through her life without that same ability, always having to answer to somebody or explain her actions.

Dean vowed to never become one of those people.

Once she finished telling him her background, his mind screeched at him to run and not to look back. She was inexperienced. She was young. She was related to the one woman that hated him with everything she could muster. Instead, he stayed right where he was at. It was clear that Alexandria, like himself, needed somebody in her life that didn't judge her. She had been scrutinized and picked apart for so long that she needed to discover herself without anybody's expectations hampering her. She could do that with Dean. She needed him as much as he needed her.

He just hoped he didn't end up doing more harm than good.

"What's wrong?"

Dean glanced down at Alexandria. "What do you mean?"

"Your brows are knitted together. You only do that when you're thinking hard about something."

"So you look at me so much that you noticed the different facial expressions I have?"

Another giggle fell from Alexandria's mouth making Dean's smirk widen, amused at how flustered the Georgia native always became around him. He thought it was adorable and endearing.

"For real Dean what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about how cuddling with a woman really isn't my thing doll face. I told you I'm not used to this kind of thing between us. I've never really allowed myself to get close to a woman before because I avoided letting people in my life because they always ended up letting me down." Dean smiled inwardly when he felt Alexandria lace her fingers with his, holding his hand for comfort.

"But now?" she asked softly.

He exhaled and closed his eyes, hoping he didn't regret the next words that left his mouth. "I'm glad I'm allowing you to get close to me. It's a lot you don't know about me and I probably don't know everything about you. But besides Roman and Seth, you're the only person I've let get this close to me Alex. You just make it so easy to talk to. That'll probably end up kicking me in the ass later on down the line but for right now I just want to enjoy the freedom I feel when I confide in you."

Alexandria sat up fully, turning to face Dean, a small face on her face. She felt a fluttering sensation in her stomach, something stirring deep within her at Dean's words. She understood exactly what he meant about enjoying the freedom he felt when he confided in her. Alexandria also cherished the fact that she could talk to Dean without him trying to offer his unwanted advice. He didn't try to tell her what to do, he didn't try to control her. Instead he simply listened and that meant the world to her.

"I think we're both out of our comfort zones with whatever is happening between us. But life becomes boring after a while if we continue to do what we're comfortable with Dean."

"I just hope I don't hurt you," Dean mumbled quietly, diverting his gaze from Alexandria's, mentally berating himself for becoming so sappy with the woman that currently held onto his hand.

"Hey." Alexandria placed her free hand on Dean's cheek, turning his face back so he could look her in the eye. Once his greyish blue eyes locked with hers, another smile graced her lips. "I'm not worried about you hurting me because I know it won't happen. I told you that you don't give yourself enough credit Mr. Ambrose. You're a better man than you think."

Before Dean could argue with her statement, Alexandria leaned forward and kissed Dean softly, her hand still placed on his cheek and stroking it softly. Dean's grip on her hand tightened as his arm pulled Alexandria closer, his desire to have her as close as possible intensifying with each passing second. Alexandria moaned against his mouth as her head spun, amazed at how Dean's kisses were gentle and breathtaking all at once.

Pulling away, Dean smirked at the younger woman when he observed the glossed over look in her orbs. He had never been a man known to kiss a lot but he had to admit he could kiss Alexandria senseless for the rest of his life if he had to. He never thought he would be in this position, connecting with a woman on a level that was deeper than merely having sex.

But Dean was glad that he was and planned to enjoy every second of it.

* * *

_**A/N: Some Rolyssa sweet time & smut mixed with some adorable Dalex moments for you all. R&R :-)**_


End file.
